SK8ER BOY OR GIRL!
by Miracle of Destruction
Summary: Robin is a new boy in school. It's his firs day. Will the BOY loner be his friend or something more? And what is this Boys secret? In this high school all the teens have dark pasts and secrets, not to meantion that they all like a crazy fun time. Bad summary but better story. My first Fanfiction. Read and fine out! And now I need you to make your own character! Romance/Drama/Humor!
1. Robins first day at school!

**Hi! My name is Crazy Cool Kid! My first fanfiction ever! I'm so happy! Please tell me what you think! This is High School life, no saving the world! Ok this is all about Robin. He's a new student and i'ts his first day. He needs to fine friends. Will this mysterious boy be his friend of enemy?  
><strong>

**Bold – **Important and POVs

_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts. But later on flashbacks!

,, text '' – talk!

**- **something** – **new place

Enjoy!

**Robins POV!**

It was my first day at Jump City High. I lived with Bruice in Gothman. I went to school and had lots of friends, actually I had lots of guy friends but never female friends. I was a basketball and soccer player, just like my other friends.

But then we moved. And now it was my first day at a new school.

- In the halls –

There were lots of teens: nerds, jocks, cheerleaders, sk8ers, actors…

I looked around. The teens were talking, a bit louder… And then I heard gossiping… everyone moved out of the way and stopped talking.

I saw a boy passing the halls. He wore black sneakers, baggy black pants with chains and red skulls, a large T-shirt with a red skull and blood on it, a red cap covered by the black hood of his T- shirt. He had a tattoo on his left arm saying _,,revenge''_, and on the other one a big _,,R''_ and under it, it said _,,Sk8er''. _He wore one black and one red glove on his hands . He wore black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He had a black backpack with blood on it, on his back and a black skate with purple skulls and a **raven** on it, in his hand.

He was moving towards me. I stepped back so he cud pass. He stopped near me…

Everyone was shocked. He pulled his hand towards the crowd. They all run away to their classes.

He looked at me and said: ,, Fine friends, you'll need help in this high school!'' and then walked pass me, and got lost in the shadows. ,,_I wonder who's that boy…'' _i tough...

PRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - Rings the bell!

**Ok! I know it's short but it's my first fanfiction ever! Please R&R! Sorry if there are mistakes, my English isn't that good! Bay! XOXO! **


	2. BLEND The wierd boy!

**Hi guys! Crazy Cool Kid here! I know that the firts chapter was too short so this one will be longer. I promise. Ok i really dont know know how to spell the Titans real names, so I'm sticking to their fake names (Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy...). Just so you know i love DJ BL3ND so thets why thats the caracters name! Sorry for the mistakes my English is not that good (I mean I'm from Bosnia :P)**

**I do not own Teen Titans! If I did Robina nad Raven would be a couple! **

**Bold – **Important and POVs

_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts. But later on flashbacks!

,, text '' – talk!

**- **something** – **new place

**Enjoy!**

**Robins POV**

PRRRRRRRRRR!- Rings the bell!

The bell rang and I was late for class. I hade history. When I entered the class room I saw that same boy sitting alone at a black desk. Then the teacher said:

,,Class this is Richard, he's new here, he's from Gothman. Richard introduce yourself to the class.'' She said and pushed me towards the board.

,,Hi, my name is Richard Grayson, but you cud just call me Robin.''

,,How about Bird-boy?'' Some guy said laughing, and then the hole class started to laugh, except that one weird boy.

,,Hhahaha very funny.'' I said ,,I play basketball and soccer. That's all.''

The teacher tolled me and the class that I'm going to sit with that weird boy. He looked like he didn't care. I sat down beside him.

,,OK! I want grade someone'' the teacher said ,,Blend!''(**PS: I just love DJ BL3ND so what better name for a weird kid!** )

Everyone looked shocked… Then the boy next to me got up and went to the board. He picked up a chalk. The teacher asked questions and he wrote down the answers. He got and A, and sat back down.

PRRRRRRRRRRR!

I went to my locker and there was a cheerleader, the leader of the team. She had blond hair and blue eyes and whore high heels and her red and white mini cheerleader outfit. She was pressing against my locker slowly undoing her top and I tolled here:

,,Get lost BICH!'' she then ran away and cried.

- classes later-

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Lunch brake!

I was going to my locker for my lunch when some jock punched me. I fell on the floor. I stud up against my locker and looked at him… he then hit me in the stomach and I sat on the floor. Then he said:

,, How dare you call my girlfriend a bich! I'll kill you!''

He was about to punch me in the face, I closed my eyes…The next thing I heard was gossiping! I opened my eyes to se that someone blocked the jocks punch inches from my face. I looked up to see who it was… It was **BLEND**!

**Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I know still to short but at least I'm getting better (I hope). In the next chapter Robin meets the titans and finds out more about Blend! In chapter 4 there will be Rob/Rea and we will find out more about Ravens family (something that I made up)! ;) Please R&R! Sorry fore the mistakes my English is not very good! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 coming up! **

**Love you all! But really please R&R!**

**Cool Crazy Kid! **


	3. Gossips about Blend!

**Hi everybody, Crazy Cool Kid here. Sorry that i didn't upload. One more week of school in Bosnia and I'm going on hollidays! Jupy! Yessss! Finally! Thank you fore the reviews they really mean a lot to me! PS now I'm writing a story called: ,,Too Young'' If you want to I know what's happening there then read it! **

**One more time, Thanke you so much: **

**_13BrokenHearted13_ – Fore reading and reviewing both of my stories and for adding me to your list of favourite authors! That means the WORLD to me! I still don know how to really be an author, but its my dream so I'm going for it. They say practise makes perfekt. **

**_xx Adam Gontier Lover xx_ – Thank you for being the firs person to read and review my stories! Thank you so much!**

**Love you all! :***

**I do not own Teen Titans! If I did Robina nad Raven would be a couple! **

**Bold – **Important and POVs

_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts. But later on flashbacks!

,, text '' – talk!

**- **something** – **new place

**Enjoy!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

_He was about to punch me in the face, I closed my eyes…The next thing I heard was gossiping! I opened my eyes to se that someone blocked the jocks punch inches from my face. I looked up to see who it was… It was **BLEND**!_

I think he blocked the jock pinch inches from my face. He let go. The jock looked scared, everyone did then the jock ran away. I looked to see the boy Blend mad. Even now I was scared. He looked at me and gave me a note and went away.

- lunch hall! –

I was watching were to sit. I didn't see Blend any were. And then I saw four guys waving to me and they asked me to sit with them.

One, the tallest was dark-skinned and had blue eyes and was bald. He wore a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt, with blue and white sneakers.

The one next to him was very small, the smallest sitting at the table. He had green, short hair and green eyes, he was light-skinned and he had a big smile. This boy wore white pants and a green T-shirt with green sneakers, and he had green sunglasses and a white cap with green letters ,,_BB_'' on the table, I assumed that they belong to him.

Next to the green haired boy was a red-head, with brown eyes. This boy wore orange pants and a lighter orange colored T-shirt, and of course orange adidas sneakers (The coolest, most expensive sneakers, and the mark in Bosnia). He wore stupid sunglasses on his head, and had a $ necklace on his neck. _This guy is full of himself. _I thought.

And the last boy had black, longish hair and black eyes. He wore black pants, a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers. But what was weird for me was he had a chain necklace with a dolphin on his neck. _This guy must be from a beach city! _I thought.

I agreed to sit with them. Then the bald boy said:

,,Hi dude I'm Victor but you can call me Cyborg or Cy, cause I'm good with mechanisms, technology… and that stuff!'' Then Cy pointed at the small green haired boy: ,, This is Garfield but we, actually mostly he calls himself Beast Boy, BB for short. But I call him Gras stains! Hahahahahaha!'' Said Cy! Well I see why he would call BB Gras stains.

,,I'm Ron, but everybody calls me Speedy because I'm so cool and fast.'' Said the red-head._ I know a better nick name for you, how about ms. Full of Himself! _I thought.

,,And I'm Aqualad, nice to meet you! If I'm not mistaking your name is Richard yos?'' Said the dark haired boy.

,,Yes I'm Richard, but you guys can call me Robin'' I told them.

,,Wow! You already have a nick name, good fore you dude'' Said BB.

,,We were new too, so we know how it fells like. So don't worry dude, you'll fit in.'' Said Cy! He put a smile on my face!

,,Enough of that! What the hell happened between you and X in the hall? It's the biggest gossip I school for today. Come on Robin tell us please?'' Asked a very annoying Beast Boy.

,,Who's X?'' I asked.

,,The boy that could kick you ass if Blend didn't stop him!'' Said Aqa.

,, I heard you called his GF a bitch, that was a wrong move bro.'' Speedy said to me.

,,Well we learn out of our mistakes.'' I said. My face and stomach still hurt a little. Then it hit me: ,,Is BLEND that sk8er?''

,,Yes, but you should not get near him he's weird.'' Aqa said.

,,Some say he's from another planet.'' Said the stupid Speedy.

,,No one knows any thing about him, not even the teachers.'' Cy said.

,,No one even knows his real name, only the principal. But they say that the principal Mr. Walker tried to tell someone Blends name, and Blend tried to kill him.'' Said BB.

,,Wow! Then Blend must be really scary.'' I said.

,,He never talks, and he's a loner. No one knows were he lives. I will be the first person to find that out. One day I followed Blend home, as much as I cud but I cod not keep up. He sk8s back home, and he is the schools best sk8er. He did lots of cool tricks on his way home, that is as far as was driving my motorbike after him.'' Speedy tolled us.

,,Wait, he's faster then your motorbike?'' Cy was shocked as well as Aqa and me.

,,And I was going as fast as I can. He' really the best sk8er.'' Said Speedy.

,,Because no one knows his name we all call him Blend.'' Said BB: ,,And that's his nick name because when he first came to school when the teacher asked for his name , he took the chock and wrote on the hole board: Just call me BLEND!'' BB even took a photo on his phone that day and show me the board with the letters and blend all in black next to it.

,,No one even knows is eye color. I know now I'm going to stup to BB and Speedys level but some say he doesn't even have eyes!'' Said Aqa and in the same time offended BB and Ron.

I laughed! _I mean Bland can't be that bad. Can he?_ I thought.

,,After two years he hasn't made one friend. And you today , your first day, got us as your friends and X and maybe Kitten as your enemies. Your cool dude!'' Said Cy: ,,We are friends, right?''

,,Of course!'' I said with a smile. _I fell sorry for Bland. I mean look what everyone thinks of him._ I though.

PRRRRRRR! – goes the bell!

_Time for class! _I thought.

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So there you go. Chapter 3! Well its 01:57 in the morning so I should probably go to bed, before my parents kill me for being up so late. Don't forget my English is not so good, I mean I'm from Bosnia. And I'm happy because there's only one more week of school! Yessss! If you have some free time it would mean a lot to me if you read my story: ,,Too Young''! Love you all! Please read and review.**

**Not joking now, please READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Yours truly,**

_**Crazy Cool Kid!**_


	4. Hanging out at the park!

**Hi! I changed my name from Crazy Cool Kid to 123 Dream of Freedom 123! I know I hav not uploaded in a long wile, and I'm so sorry! But I had a trip to Makarska, then I wnt to Italy for 18 days, and it's almost my sisters weeding, I had problems with my so cald friends, going out with my BFFs a lot... So I'm really SORRY! And thank you for the reviews! **

**And the story is really not what it seems! Believe me!**

**I would like to thank: **

**13DeadSilence13**** – For being a great support for all of my stories, and for being a great friend, and a great inspiration! :DDD**

**Layab The Dark Saiyan**** – Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. And believe me, I know I'm failing to hide, but believe me things are not how they seem!**

**Juniper Night**** – Thank you too! And I know that I'm the worst writher on English, but again I'm from Bosnia and no one in Bosnia almost speaks English! I have problems in school, because I speak English better than Bosnian but not so good with writing! So still thank you! I will tray to do better! And this is my first story! Hope you'll like it! :DDD**

**And Thank you Three Days Grace biggest Fan you put a smile on my face! :DDDDD**

**Love you all! :****

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – **Important and POVs

_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts. But later on flashbacks!

,, text '' – talk!

**- **something** – **new place

**Enjoy!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Robins POV**

_I fell sorry for Bland. I mean look what everyone thinks of him. I though._

_PRRRRRRR! – goes the bell!_

_Time for class! I thought._

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- finally school ended!

I was going to get my bike, since Bruce didn't let me ride my motor to school! BB and Cy tooled me to come to the park after school!

_Flashback (Math class)_

_I was sitting with Beast Boy, when he asked me ,,Hey Robin want to com to the park after school?'' He had a big smile on his face. _

_,,O.K. way not!'' I said! _

_He was so happy se said a little louder ,,Oh yeah dude!'' the teacher ms. Walker gave bout of us a Saturday detention! BB is a real idiot! _

_Then he said whispering ,,Sorry dude, but you have to help me, I want to ask Terry to the dance this Friday! Please help me!'' he was begin me!_

_,,O.K.!'' I said ,,But what dance?'' I asked. ,,I'll tell you after school at the park'' he winked! _

_End of flashback!_

So I got on my black bike, but my black sunglasses on, and went to the park!

At the park –

I saw BB, Cy, Aqualad and Mr. Full of Himself! They were sitting on a bench.

,,Yo Robin, what's up dude!'' said Cy. ,,Nothing much'' I replied!

,,O.K. guys lets get down to business!'' said Beast Boy ,,The dance is coming this Friday, and the theme is Pink World of Girls! Stars and Kittens choice! Don't ask! And we all have to get dates of we'll be stuck asking the geeks! Now some of you know I'm crushing on Terry the beautiful blond cheerleader, and I want to ask her…''

I interrupted him ,, So just ask her!'' They all gave me the _Are you crazy or an idiot_? look!

,,…Ahamm!...'' Beast Boy continued ,,So lets here plans and who's asking who?''

,, Here's a plan just ask her BB!'' I said!

Then Cy tolled me ,,All cheerleaders can only go with popular guys and the most popular guys and girls are…'' he showed me his I phone and went to the schools address, and then the popularity list! He showed me the girls list! And Cy said:

,, Number one is Kori or better known as Starfire, shes the best cheerleader, and the most beautiful girl in school!'' She was pretty if you like those kind of girls she was all pink, and girly… Barf! Then Speedy continued:

,,Number two is Kitten, Xs girlfriend. She's not that pretty but she's the head cheerleader , even do she stinks in sports, but she's also the richest girl in school! She makes everyone's life a living hell. She's every girl's worst nightmare!'' She's disgusting. Again all pink and girly and stupid! Then Aqa said:

,,Number three is Katren but everyone calls her Bumble Bee or just Bee! She's Cy's crush! She's a hip-hop dancer and very sassy! She's really cool and fun!'' This girl looked cool, dark skin and curly hair tied in two buns! He was perfect for Cy. And my surprise NO pink! Finally! Then BB said:

,,Number fore is the best girl of them all, Terra! She's the coolest! She loves danger and is a slim and lift cheerleader! She's funny and once laughed on my jocks!'' Beast Boy was drooling over her. _That poor girl, laughing at his jocks! _She was a blond with a nice smile but also very girly but wore all brown. Not my type but is BB's! And the last girl Cy said:

,,This is Angel! She's the schools best swimmer! And Aqualads crush! But she had a crush on blend but she says it past her. **(If you want to know more about my OC Angel go to my profile) **She's very fun!'' she looked nice still girly but in blue she looked mature and strong! She's perfect for Aqa!

,, Those are the girls, and the guys well lets see!'' Said Speedy looking on his I phone! He read the hole list:

,,Number one is X or his real name Alex, school jock. You meet him today!'' _How can I forget! That jerk! He's number one! Who made this list! _I tough! Speedy continued: ,,Number two, or the most hot and best boy in school… ME!'' _Are you kidding me? Mr. Full of Himself is number two! Really who made this list! _I tough a bit annoyed! Speedy continued still smiling: ,,Number three is Cy, and number fore is Aqualad and number five is a kid named Lucas!'' _Well on that list only Cy and Aya are correct!_ I'm still thinking! ,,And BB is on six place!'' Speedy finished!

,,Well way can't you ask her out then?'' I asked.

,, You have to be in the top five to ask these five girls out, and BB is number si…'' Cy said looking to his I phone and just stop! ,, Not even six anymore!'' Cy finished looking at us!

,,WHATTTTTTTTTTT! HOW COMEEEE! I FAS NUMBER SIX YESTERDAY!'' Screamed Beast Boy!

,,You were yesterday. But Robin's the new number six!'' I looked shocked and so did everyone else ,,Your number seven now Gras Stains. Sorry!'' Finished Cy and put his phone in his pocked!

,,BB I'm so sorry!'' I said. BB was crying! And then he had a big smile!

BB very happy said: ,, O.K. bro, your going to help me be number five!'' I was crazy enough to say yes! _God please help me! _

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Was it good or bad ? The only way to let me know is if you review! So please R&R! **

**My English not good… I'm from Bosnia… and that junk! The next chapter is going to be trying to make BB number five and the dates! And then the school dance! **

**Wow Robin had a really big first day of school! **

**And what about BLEND? What about Blends note! Who will Robin ask to the dance? Way is Angel no more in love with Blend? And will blend even show up on the dance! And the biggest question: WHO IS BLEND!**

**If you want me to continue Read and Review!**

**Find out in the next chapters, and now I'm writing all the stories first and then publishing them! Before I would write in Microsoft Word what comes to my mind that moment now I'm going try something better! **

**Yours truly **

_**123 Dream of Freedom 123**_


	5. Trying to make BB popular!

**Hi! 123 Dream of Freedom 123 here, with a new chapter. And just so you know, I'm not going to be uploading chapters of ,,Too Young'' till et least till I get to the school dance on this story! In this story there will be some suprises. And renember the questions last chapter, well we'll get some answers. And here are going to be some songs of the movie-Camp Rock! So if you want to here them go ahead! My best friends Anesa and Lara chose the songs! :DDDD **

**And thank you fore the reviews!**

**Dark Angel Princess Sarah**** – I know that I have lots of spelling mistakes, but I'm trying as much as I can! And I can't get a beta because it seas that I can't because I live in Bosnia! But thank you fore the review it means a lot to me! **

**XAngelWithoutWingsX**** – THANK YOU! That is the best review that I ever got! It meant a LOT to me! I'm still reading your stories. You're the best! And thank you for understanding my spelling and for the review on ,,Too Young'' Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Love you all! :****

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – ****Important and P.O.V.-s**

_**Italic**_**- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts. But later on flashbacks!**

**,, text '' – talk!**

**- ****something**** – ****new place**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Wednesday!**

**Robins P.O.V.**

_BB very happy said: ,, O.K. bro, your going to help me be number five!'' I was crazy enough to say yes! __God please help me!_

I had a really weird first day of school on Monday. Lets see: I made new friends, new enemies, learned a lot about the weird boy Blend, I got sixed place on the schools popularity boy list and I got myself into promising Beast Boy that I'm going to help him be popular! Wow! The last one is the worst!

And so I decided that I'm really going to help BB get to number 5. Somehow I convinced the guys to help me keep my promise! And I can say is that Beast Boy is… NEVER GOING TO GET TO NUMBER 5!

Prrrrrrrrrrr- Lunch break!

- in the school cafeteria –

I was walking with an tired Beast boy, a wet Aqualad, and a laughing Speedy. Everyone looked at us with _What did these guys do?!_ looks. I was looking for Cy and I found him at the lunch table were we meet and were we ate. Even he had that look on his face!

Aqualad was angry and yelled ,,Mind your own business, are you that stupid !'' He was mad, and I knew way and Cy was going to find out.

Cy said to us, still he had that look on his face :,,What the hell happened!?''

Of course I was going to tell him: ,,You had football practice on Tuesday, and we tough that we can make BB more popular if he joins a club! So me and BB went for basketball tryouts, and Aqua and Speedy were waiting and watching us. The problem was that BB stunk and I got to be teem captain just like in my old school and BB was kicked out of the team. And the problem there is that now I'm number 5 and that boy Lucas is number 6 and BB still 7. And then we went for hip-hop dancing and he dried some moves with Katren but she said he sucks at dancing so no. Next we tried soccer , BB and Speedy, Speedy in and BB out. And the last was running and a grandma beat Beast Boy!'' on that Speedy and Cy started laughing!

Beast Boy offended and mad said: ,,It's not funny you guys! I made a fool out of myself in front of Terra and the cheerleaders!'' Aqua just added: ,,You know this is not the first time you made a fool out of yourself, right?'' Now BB was even more upset!

,,Ok I can figure out that, but way is Aqualad wet!?'' Cy asked.

,,Let me finish. And because lunch is after third period, and we don't have period 2 and 3 we tough about BB trying out for the swim team. And as you see it was a bad idea! BB brought his swim stuff and we didn't. So BB tried out and didn't make it. But when he was getting out of the pool he slipped and pulled Aqua with him. And Aqua here has no sphere (extra) clothes so he'll have to walk wet! I'm finished!'' I said and sit down, the other took there sets wile I was talking.

,,The only thing we didn't try is the dance singing contest!'' said Speedy.

,,Dudes we can totally do that, I'm a great singer! We'll win for sure!'' said a now very happy Beast Boy!

,,Your kidding me with this Grass Stains!? You can really sing!?'' said Cy surprised.

,,Yeah I'm a great singer'' Said BB. ,,O.K. then, you'll sing but what?'' I asked.

,,Yeah, that's the problem, you guys have to pick me a song and I'll sing it.'' Said BB.

,,Your kidding right'' I asked, but his answer was ,,No''

,,So which song guys?'' he asked.

,,O.K. lets do it like this!'' Said Mr. Full of Himself: ,,Robin pick the song, Cy download only the music, Aqua write the lyric, and I'll say if the song is good or bad!''

I looked at him with the _Excuse me?_ Look and added: ,,So let me get this straight. We do all of the work and you just say do you like the song?''

,,Yes!'' And then the boy I wanted to kill now just walked away from the table and left for his locker! _I HATE HIM! _I tough.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- lunch over!

- in the school hall –

Now that lunch's over I was going to my locker till I saw Blend. He was wearing the same clothes like on Monday but this time it was not black and red but black and blue!

And then it hit me! _BLENDS NOTE! _I totally forgot about it! _How can I be so stupid!?_

I bulled the white piece of paper out of my red backpack, which I didn't empty since Monday! The note read:

_Seriously if you need help ask me, so I don't have to save your but again! A little tip, don't mess with X!_

_Blend!_

_If I need help?! That's it! I can ask blend for a cool song!_ I tough. Cy tooled me on yesterday before his football practice that some call him DJ Blend, cause he's crazy for music, even that he plays electric guitar. _So this is my opportunity, maybe hell tell me the coolest song ever! _

I got near Blend! No one was ever near him, everyone sees him as some freak, monster…

,,Hi Blend!'' I said, with a serious face. _What do you want kid?! _Already written to the note he gave me. I saw his black backpack there were lots of notes like mine, but some said: _What do you want?! Go away! Scram! Are you that big of an idiot?! You're so stupid! Get lost! Shut up!... _

_Looks like he knows what he's going to say!_ I tough! ,,I was wondering if you cud help me with something!?'' I asked! Because I can't see his eyes cause of his plue cap and black hood over his head which covered his eyes, but by his mouth I cud tell he was giving me the _Are you an idiot, or just playing stupid!?_ look.

He tool a big purple board with the black letters NO! on it and showed it to me!

He was going to walk away but I but my hand on his shoulder. He just pushed my hand with his in a blue glove, and turned back to face me, but I still cud not see his eyes.

,,In the note you gave me when you saved me from X, It said that I can ask you for help and I'm asking you now!'' I said.

_What do you need kid?_ He gave me the note he just wrote.

,I have a name, it's Robin!'' I said with a smile. I cud not believe when I saw a smile on Blends face, no one saw that smile before, it was… I know this is going to be strange but it was cute… A smile that boys rarely have… He stop smiling and gave me the cold and serious face he gave everyone!

,,I need to pick a cool song for Beast Boy to sing in th…'' I was interrupted by Blend… LAUGHING?! _ I can't believe it! The guys aren't going to believe me!_ I tough in a shock! They tolled me that Blend never smiled, not to mention laugh! But there was something weird… O.K. I have to say that the smile was cute and I cud say that's a smile of a girl, but….

He laughed like a boy, a normal teenage boy… His voice was Alpha

melodic and smooth, not what I would expect from a goy who wears skulls and blood, and chains, but from a boy like Aqualad!

He gave me a note that said:

_Beast Boy singing… HAHAHAHA! That's the best jock I ever heard… Your kidding right?! He's the worst singer in school. You don't know, you don't have music with him! Please tell me your kidding!? _

,,No! He can't be that bad. I mean… no one an be that bad.'' I said: ,,We need a fast song, nothing slow, and we can't use metal… We need a hip-hop song or something… Do you know any songs like that?!'' I asked.

Blend just gave me a note and left for class. _Wait a sec… CLASS! I'm going to be late!_

I ran to math class. _Hope I can make it in time…_ I tough.

- Math class –

I got just before the bell rang. Thank God. I sat next to the popular boy number 8 – Dan. He's nice I meet him yesterday in math class when the teacher tolled me to sit down next to him. He and Blend are the schools best mathematicians. But Dan is also the best soccer player. He's British. He's cool.

The teacher went to the class next door for some chalk, so everyone started talking.

,,Hey Richard are you compete in the schools singing contest before the dance this Friday? The contest is tomorrow.'' Dan asked me.

,,No I'm not, but Garfield is competing.'' I said, Dan looked happy.

,,Cool. I'm the host of the contest like every year because of my British accent. But X wins every year. He tooled me this time he's going to sing a song called ,,Don't you wish you were me!'' What is Garfield going to sing?'' Dan asked me.

,,Let's see…'' I said opening blends note it said ,,Hasta La Vista!'' I said out loud. But every one just continued talking.

,,The songs called ,Haste La Vista' wow weird choice, never head of it before.'' I said to Dan.

Dan then said: ,,I didn't hear of it before, maybe Garfield wrote it?''

,,I don't know but I hope he'll know how to sing it.'' Now I was worried. _Were is Aqua going to find the lyrics, and Cy the music?!_ I tough. _This is going to be bad!_

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R **

**Well did you like it? I hope you did. The only way to tell me is in a review!**

** And if you can it would be good if you hear the songs Camp Rock – Too Cool, Hasta La Vista and Play my Music!**

** And I hope you didn't forget: My English is not that good, I'm from Bosnia! **

**Next chapter coming up soon. Thank all of you who review and all of you that are reading this story now! Your the best! Don't worry I promise there will be romance in chapter 7 or 8 but until then lets get to know Blend a little better!**

** Read and Review!**

**R&R!**

** Yours truly **

** 123 Dream of Freedom 123**


	6. Join them if you want!

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter! But is something you might like!

I need help. I was going to make more characters for the story, and then it hit me...

Way don't you make yor oun character. I f you want to have your one character in the story, then read down below, but I need you guys to make them but, i have some positions, that maybe they can fill! I'll need you to write in a review your characters:

Age (they have to be 14-17 years old, it's high school)

Looks (That's all you)

Personality (again all you)

Clothes – normally wear and the clothes for the school dance (this time have to be pink), let your imagination out - you can also use links of looks and clothes.

And school club they are in!

( I need some characters to be:

Cheerleaders, DJs, singers and hosts at the school singing contest, and the school dance.)

But if you don't want to be in those clubs, then it's your choice!

And if your character is a singer, I'll need the song he/she will be singing!

So thank you! And if you guys can't I'll make the characters but I wanted you guys to have fun.

And it would mean a lot to me if:

xxx Blank Infinity xxx , Layab The Dark Saiyan , Juniper Night , Dark Angel Princess Sarah , numbuh13m , XAngelWithoutWingsX and of course 13DeadSilence13 to make there character because there reviews meant a lot to me!

You can make your character, and I'll still be putting up chapters, but no more characters after chapter 9. I'll wait for some characters till the singing contest! Next chapter, and then you have time till chapter 9! Thank you!

If you want to ask me something then just PM me! Thank you very much!

And thank you numbuh13m for your review, it meant a lot to me!

Yours truly

123 Dream of Freedom 123


	7. The day of the contest!

**Hi every one! I'm the happiest girl in the world! I was ona a 8ht day vacation in Croatia and wen I came back 20 now 21 review, my heart stoped! And I'm going to use all the characters! If there not preforming in this chapter they will at the school dance! Oh and thank you so much! Oh I'm even more happy that I got characters and reviews, so thanke you! You guys/girls are the best!**

**I'm just a bit sad that the authors that reviewed my story before didn't add there character, and maybe that means that they don't like the story any more! But what can you do! They gave me joy wen they first reviewed! Love you all! Now lets get on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

**_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts. But later on flashbacks!**

**,, text '' – talk!**

**- something – new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Robins P.O.V.<strong>

- Morning – Robins home –

I woke up! I was concerned! It's the day of the contest, and I looked for the song Blend gave me on YouTube but couldn't find it! I was worried! Did Cy find he music, what about Aqualad, did he find the lyrics, and how am I going to keep myself from strangling Speedy if he says he cud do a better job than us but he was too busy! _Oh that last one is going to be the hardest!_

I seriously had to get out of my PJs and bed and get ready for school!

I took from my closet a red T-shirt, a pair of jeans, red/black sneakers, my usual black sunglasses, and my red back pack which I still didn't empty!

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed for school! _Good thing we don't have to wear uniforms._ I tough.

I looked at the mirror, and fixed my spiky black hair, brush my teeth, and went down for breakfast. Yes I live in a large house on two floors. Running a series of steps, I saw Bruce drinking his coffee. There was an omelet and prepared for me with orange juice on the side.

I sat down and ate my breakfast and ran to my room because I forgot my backpack.

Then it was time to go for school!

- At the buss stop -

Bruce didn't let me ride my motorbike to school like Speedy could, so I had to go to school with the bus! _Oh great the bus! The most awesome thing in the world! I hate Bruce! _Were the toughs that ran thru my head while I wait for the stupid school bus…

Then I saw a girl. The girl had light peach skin, big green dark eyes. Her hair was black and long to her waist, she had some green streaks. She looked cool! She looked strong and confident.

She wore green baggy shorts that go her to knees. A white shirt that says " I give free punches." black skater shoes, a small black sweater. She also wore a green but at the front, white and green cap and blue fingerless gloves. She reminded me of Blend! That only meant that she's a strong, maybe cold person that doesn't cry and doesn't show her weak side, but Bruce always says that everyone has a weak side! This girl must also like sports. _She and Blend would be great friends, I bet. _I tough wile still looking at her!

She stopped next to me. She had a green shoulder bag with the blue letters: ,,I'm a Fighter'' She gave me glare!

I said: ,,Hi!'' She just said ,,Whatever''.

,,I'm Richard Grayson, but my friend call me Robin.'' I gave her a smile.

,,The old be nice to a girl so she'll fall for you trick, not going to happened.'' She said.

O.K. I was a bit shocked. There was a moment of silence, then I figured out hat I better say something or were going to die of boredom waiting for the stupid bus!

,,Actually no! I just wanted to know your name, but looks like your not in a mode for talking!'' I said. She gave me a smile.

,, Helen Clark.'' She said ,,Sorry, but I tough your just another loser that wanted to hit on me! So yeah sorry!''

,,No problem. I'm 15 and a half, you?'' I had to start a meeting conversation, to get to know her better. ,,I'm 16. Hey are you entering the schools singing contest today?'' She asked with a smile''

,,No but my friend Garfield is.'' I said.

,,You really like to hang out with the schools worst jock teller! Wow your even crazier than me for listening to his jocks and not kicking his but after''

I laugh and so did she! ,,Yes, he is stupid and jock telling is his worst quality, but what can you do!''

,,Are you in the contest?'' I asked her. ,,Yes I'm singing. The songs called " Hello Cold Word" by Paramour. Hope you'll enjoy the show!'' She said with a smile! ,_,Hello Cold World'' nice choice, a hard song, she must be a really good singer_! I tough.

,,And what is Gar singing or dancing or whatever?'' She asked.

,,He's singing a song called Haste La Vista. Have you heard of it?'' I asked. She tough for a minute and said: ,,No!''

Then finally the school bus came! _Yessss!_ I tough! _Maybe I found Bland a girlfriend, hahahaha!_ I was joking myself and started to laugh and Helen looked at me with_ I'm now friends with an idiot face!_ I stopped laughing and got on the bus! I took my normal place next to Aqualad.

,,Robin I couldn't find the lyrics for the song, and Cy couldn't find the music! What are we going to do?!'' A panic-stricken Aqualad asked me.

,,GOD PLEASE HELP!'' I said loud enough that the hole school bus herd me!

_Please help!_ I tough!

- At school –

It was before first period, and I had a panic-attack. _What am I going to do?!_ Then someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in the shadows.

It was Blend! He gave me disk and two note! And he walked away!

I want to the guys maybe Cy knows what the hell is this disk.

I finally found them, gave Cy the disk and went to open the letter.

On one were some words, it looked like a song… Then Cy said that on the dick are some killer tons. And then I opened the other note. It said:

_I bet you couldn't find the song. So here's the lyrics and the music of Haste La Vista. I bet your going to like it. And please tell Gar that the time he would be telling lame jocks, he learns the lyrics. Good luck, your going to need it!_

_Blend_

I showed the note to the guys and we all agreed on what Blend said.

The show was in 3 pm (15:00). Now it's 10 am (10:00), and school finis at 14:45. **(Bosnian time what can you do!).**

All the competitors and their help can get out of class at 14:00 but since me and BB finish class at 13:30 that means we have more time to tray out! Our first win today!

,,Better get to class'' I told the guys and we said by and that stuff. Then Mr. Full of Himself and I went to the subject I only have on Thursday and it's going to me my first time in class, but the subject was physics. And since I'm going to be in the class with Mr. Full of Himself I bet it's not going to be good!

- Physics class -

I take that back!

When I came in the class there were two girls talking.

One had purple hair length to the shoulder, with pink short bangs, and a pink locks. She was wearing a purple shirt, over the shirt there is a short fluorescent pink shirt, the yellow letters that says:,, Good Girls Love Bad Boys!''. She wore purple short shorts with fluorescent yellow chains! And wore fluorescent pink converses with yellow laces. She looked cool! But not as the girl talking to her!

The girl sitting next to her was beautiful!

She has a bit curly dark brown with strands of purple and green hair, no bangs of hare, but her purple strand fell over one of her chocolate brown eyes. _Wait a second!_ I tough.

Her eye changed color now it's purple, I continued to stare at her and her eyes changed to fluorescent green. Even if that was weird, I tough she looked cool!

She wore a purple T-shirt with a bottle and skulls on it and the fluorescent green letters ,, 100% poison''. She wore black jeans with purple and green chains. And one purple and one black converse. She has lots of green, purple, gray and black leather bracelets!

She had lots of tattoos that say: on her left arm: ,, Life means smile'' , ,,It's okay in the end, if it's not okay it's not the end'' , ,,This is a part of me you will never change'' , ,,I was born this way''! And on the right arm: ,,The last hope dies'' , ,,Death is a part of life'' , ,,I was born as the original, way would I be a copy!'' , ,,Life isn't fair''.

This girl was different from others! She was special!

I must have been staring too long, cause Speedy taped me on the back and then I looked at him and he said: ,,Don't waist your time she's in love with music and sports! She has no interest in boys!''

,,I wasn't even planning on it. I was just looking at her… tattoos.'' I said not to convincing. I felt a bit of sorrow. I don't know way.

I was walking to mine and Rons desk when someone tripped me. Who else but X! I fell on my face not having a bruise or scar, I was mad. X and the hole class room laughed. When I saw a hand reaching down to help me! I tough it was Speedy so I took it and got up and without even looking who it was I said: ,,Thanks bro!''

,,Your welcome Sis!'' When I heard that I turned around. There stood that girl I was staring and I'm staring her now as well I bet!

She smiled, I smiled back. Then she said: ,,My names Emilia!'' She winked.

,,I'm Robin! And thanks again'' I said.

She gave me a smile and said: ,,This is my friend Emily.'' Emily was no surprise the girl she was talking to when I first saw her!

I wanted to introduce Speedy to her: ,,Oh nice to meet you Emily, this is Spe…''

,, She knows him! She knows Mr. Hotshot. '' I was cut off by Emilia.

,,Class everyone in there seats! We have a pop quiz!'' The teacher Mr. Smith told us with a smile, but for the class the quiz is going to be a living hell!

- Quiz time -

_Way didn't I study!?_ Were the only words I cud think of while doing the quiz. O.K. I'm lie there were also thoughts like _Go to hell Mr. Smith!..._ and you get the point! I was going to fail!

,,Class pass your quiz to the student in front of you!'' Said the stupid teacher!

In front of me was Emilia. _Great now I'm going to look like the idiot that doesn't know anything about __physics. _I tough.

I gave it to Emilia. And looked some other kids quiz the one sitting behind me. Emilia was writing something very fast! Then we gave our quiz to the teacher! Everyone was nervous except me, I knew I'm going to get an F!

- Minutes later –

So far no one got an A. And everyone had their quiz and was crying, everyone but me and Emilia we didn't get our quiz jet!

And then Mr. Smith said: ,, Congratulations Robin and Emilia! Robin you got and A, and Emilia you got and A+''

I cud not believe my ears! _I got and A?! Not way. Something's not right!_ I tough!

I looked at my quiz and saw that everything I wrote was erased, and someone else wrote all the answers. _And I think I know who it is!_

- In the halls –

I ran after Emilia. She stopped and looked at me!

,,What's the prob…''

,,You fixed my quiz!'' I cut her of.

,,Yes I did, I didn't want you to get and F on your first day of physics. And he shouldn't give you the test at first place! Your still new!'' She said!

,,But way did you do it?, And more importantly how can you write that fast?!'' I asked her.

,,Cant you just thank me and get over it!?'' She was a bit mad.

,,Thank you.''

,,Your not going to let this go, are you now!?'' She asked.

,,No!''

,,Then I hope you enjoy disappointment!'' She said in a cold voice and went away!

I could not believe what she just said! I was staring at the way she went. But then…

,,Robin come on dude you'll be late for English!'' said Cy! I ran to class with Cy.

- Physical Education! - **(I'm just going to call this classGym, hope its O.K.)**

Just so we make it clear, it's my first Gym class too! No questions!

Before I entered the boys dressing rooms the Gym teacher, and football coach gave me red and black shorts, and a white shirt, I brought my red sneakers.

I entered, everyone was changed all ready. I then just realized there were name tags on the shirts. On mine it said Richard.

When I got out of the changing room there stood a boy, he was in a full black track suit on him, a hood of the track suit over his head and a black blindfold over his eyes. He wore red sneakers. Oh guess who it was! Yes it was Blend. His name was written on his track suit in red graffiti.

He was walking to the gym. Then a girl in red very short shorts and a white shirt asked Blend: ,,Do you ever change clothes? I mean who else comes to school in there gym clothes?!'' She started laughing! Looked like Blend just ignored her! _Wow he has really strong __self-control._ I tough.

I was looking around. There were some kids racing, some doing pushups, some talking… Oh look there are the most popular girls in school – the cheerleaders!

Well If I may say they weren't something! Kitten rely sucked! I saw Kori and Terra, not bad. Then they started to do something like a pyramid. They did it very good. I mean I've seen better on TV and that but there in scho…''

Wow a girl just jumped on top of the pyramid. She had white pale skin, dark blue eyes and her hair is raven black with red streaks, her hair was in a ponytail. She wore like all the cheerleaders, a red mini skirt, and a red/white/black shirt, and white shoes.

After when Kitten said: ,,Take 5, but only 5!'' the girl ran to me!

,, Yo! My names Scarlet Rose but you can call me Gem!'' She said with a smile! _Is every girl going to flirt with me today!?_ I tough.

,,Hi, I'm Richard.'' I said.

,,Oh, Kitten tolled us that your nickname is Rich-poo, just so you know that's the stupidest nickname I've ever heard.'' She said.

,,Oh great, because she made that up. And if you rely want to know, my friends call me Robin.''

,,Ok. Oh I wanted to ask you do you have a date for the schools da…''

,,Gem get your but over here we need to practice!'' Kori jelled! Hen that pink monster winked at me! I sear I was going to barf!

,,Sorry, I have to go! Bye!'' Gem said with a face like she's going to barf ass well and went back to her group!

- After school -

,,Finally! I tough I was never going to get out of there!'' I said while walking with BB! Yeah the two of us finished school! It was 13:00, so we hade like 30 minutes more then everyone else that was in the contest.

,,Way dude? BB asked me!

,,Well I meet two nice girls today, and every other girl flirted with me!'' I told him!

,,Dude you're my hero!'' I started laughing!

,,Nice jock!'' I said. ,,I'm dead serious!'' He jelled.

,,Ok lets try! Did you learn the song!?'' I asked

,,Yes! After tonight I'm going o be number 5 and Terra's going to be my date for the dance!''

,,Don't push your luck.'' I said quietly.

,,What?!'' He asked. ,,Nothing. Lets just start!'' I said.

I played the music, and BB started singing!

…..

_GOD PLESE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!_ I was thinking and holding my ears while BB sung! He was… he sung worst then the worst magpie! _If he sings he's going to be last place, and the now lame jock! _

_Thank God he finished!_ I tough!

,,So Robin, I tolled you I had a great singing voice, didn't I!'' he said with confidence.

,,Yeah! Let's get out of the contest before it's too late!'' I said, he looked shocked!

I couldn't believe it, it was 13:58 all ready. Then the other students came. And it was too late to get out of the contest! Then Aqua, Cy and Speedy came and asked what do I think about BBs singing!

,,Is it too late to go back!?'' I asked and they all knew what that meant!

,,Blend was right were going to need all the luck we can get!'' Said Aqualad.

This time we all said loudly: ,,GOD PLEASE HELP US!''

_This is going to be an interesting show!_ I tough!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**Hi! I know I lied! But I tough no one read my story and I was going to have only two new character, but I promise you the next chapter it's the singing contest! And I know this character is a little longer but I think that's good!Oh and don't forget the I'm from Bosnia junk, so my English is not so good!  
><strong>

**And sorry for you guys which characters are not in the story yet, but don't worry I have everything planed out! And thank you! Thank you, now I have a cheerleader, host, even DJ and lots of singers and dancers! So thanks you guys! Your rely the best! Oh and thank you for the reviews! **

**But here's something you'll find interesting:**

**Some ****mysterious questions:**

**Does Robin have a little crush on Emilia? Who will who ask to the dance? Will Blend show up to the dance? If Blend shows up to the dance will he really wear pink? Who is Blend? And the most mysterious question:**

**If this is a ROB/REA fanfic then were is Raven!? Oh and some of you think you know the answer but you'll just have to wait till the Halloween party to find that out, I think it's going to be chapter 10 or 11! **

**Oh and I know I spelled somewhere jet, now I can't wind it, but it's actually yet - just so you know! **

**And I almost forgot… READ AND REVIEW!**

**R&R!**

**Yours truly, **

** 123 Dream of Freedom 123**


	8. The Singing Contest!

**Hi guys/girls! I know I uploaded soon, but what could I do, you guys had really great characters so I had to meke this chapter fast!Now I have to say that I'm happy I got some nice reviews and I got my firs flame, so maybe I over-reacted a little, but what can you do! Oh and this chapter is the contest! Finally! And just so you guys/girls know, this story is going to be in Robins, Emilias and Emilys P.O.V. **

**Again thank you for the reviews!**

**Don't forget, I'm from Bosnia, and my English is not so good! **

**Now lets get this contest started!**

**Oh and you can still make your character! Actually I know I said you can make your character till chapter 9 but I had a rely fun time geting your characters in the story that you can make your character till the story endes. Oh and that means you have lots of time! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Robins P.O.V.<strong>

_This is going to be an interesting show!_

We were all panicking! _What are we going to do!? _

Only 15 more minutes before the contest starts!

Beast Boy had changed to his contest clothes!

He wore a green T-shirt with the white letters ,,Haste La Vista'' , white shorts, and yellow sneakers. And had yellow sun-glasses on his head!

The rest of us wore are normal clothes.

I was looking around… I saw Gem and the cheerleaders.

_Wait a second_… There was Katren and Angel, but there not cheerleaders._ I fonder what there doing!_ All cheerleaders had the same clothes, but in different colors!

Like Kori wore a hot pink mini skirt and a hot pink/white sleeveless shirt, and hot pink shoes, her hair was not in a ponytail of anything like that! I was wondering doesn't that orange hair get in her face!?

Next to her was Kitty she wore a silver mini skirt, a silver/white sleeveless shirt, and silver shoes. Her blond hair was just like Koris.

Katren had her outfit yellow, and her dark brown curly hair tied in two buns.

Next was Terra. Her outfit was a bit different. She had an orange mini skirt and a brown/white sleeveless shirt, and brown shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail.

And there was the schools best swimmer, Angel. She wore the same outfit but in blue! And her brown hair was in a braid.

And there's Gem! _Wow._ She wore a black mini skirt with a white belt, and a black/white sleeveless shirt, and white shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail as well. She looked like she didn't get what she wanted!

And there were two more girls in the same outfit but one in a green outfit with her brown hair in a ponytail, and the other in a red outfit with her hair in pigtails.

Then I saw Emilia she approached me. She wore a purple cloth (That thing Raven wears, in the cartoon!) But her hood was lowered so you could see her face but not her clothes.

,,Hi Emilia. I didn't know your competing! So what are you singing!?'' I said with a big and happy smile!

,,I'm not here for fun. I'm here to give Gar this.'' She gave BB a microphone and said: ,,What ever you do sing into the mike! Good luck!'' And she went away. Very cold!

Then I saw Helen!

,,Yo Helen!'' She looked at me, and came over.

,,What are you guys doing the shows going to start and we can't start without you!''

We heard her and we all ran backstage! I peeped out the curtains, there were lots of teens, and parents, and younger sisters/brothers…

I wished BB good luck and got down in the crowd.

I was in the first row with the guys.

Then there were drums and a girl stepped on the stage, followed by my friend Dan!

The girl had black hair down to her waist. And she was maybe 5.1 or 5.2 in high.

She was wearing gray skinny jeans, black and green shirt and some black converse. She also wore black sun-glasses.

And my friend Dan wore a shirt with the flag of the UK on it , a pair of jeans and red converse. He had brown hair, a bit longer than my spiky hair. And he had bangs that go over one of his brown eyes, but he pushed them aside. He was ready to give the speech and be a great host.

,,Hello and welcome everyone! Hope you'll enjoy the show but before we start I'm Dan Styles, and this is my friend Blaire Redfern, who refuses to take her sun-glasses off.'' He said with a smile in his British accent. And some kids started to laugh.

,,Fine, you happy now!?'' Then the girl Blaire said taking off her sun-glasses. She had forest green eyes.

Dan then said: ,,Yes, thanks Blaire. Oh an a big applause for our DJ'' …Drums…

,, Lily Katakana'' The lights fell on a girl Japanese with straight, waist length black hair, sitting at the DJs table.

The girl wore a white shirt with blue, yellow, red and black stains on it, with cargo black pants, and wore red shoes. She had black headphones on her ears.

There was and big applause!

Blaire then continued: ,,Well now lets start the show British Boy!'' Everyone laugh!

Blaire continued: ,,And lets meet our first singer, the most amazing voice, the girl you know as the best singer, the girl I know as my best friend''… Drums… ,, KERA ADDAMS!'' There was a big applause.

- In the meantime -

**Emilias P.O.V.**

,,Kera I know your nervous, don't try to hide it, and we're all nervous.'' I said to my best friend Kera! I was backstage with my best friends Kera and Emily, and Blaire was the host, and Emily was getting ready. So that means it's just me and Kera. She was nervous I cud tell. I mean she was going up first! _Is Blaire out of her mind!?_ I tough.

,,Yeah, I'm nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea.'' She said.

,,Bad idea?! Are you kidding me, you have the best singing voice I've ever heard. You're the best girl.''

,,Thanks. But it doesn't matter, those stupid Barbies are going to win like last year.'' She said, and I know she meant Strafire, and Kitten when she said Barbies. They won last year as the best Girls that preformed. I know she hates them I do too. I mean they look like *****. The only cheerleader normal is that girl Gem, I can't see how she can hang out with Kitten! Barf!

,,Hey Kera. Stop saying that junk. Be happy when you grow up you'll have friends, a job, a home, and Kitten or Starfire will be on the streets, or a stripper because she only pays attention to herself. Now lets go kick some buts!.'' I said

Kera started laughing. She knew it was true and that's way she was my best friend, I could tell her everything and she could tell me. I mean me and Kera had a bit stronger bond then Emily and me but still, were friends, and we stick together.

,,And lets meet our first singer, the most amazing voice, the girl you know as the best singer, the girl I know as my best friend''… Drums… ,, KERA ADDAMS!'' There was a big applause.

,, it's your time to shine girl!'' I said to Kera she walked to the stage.

Before she got on she looked at me and I said: ,,Good Luck!'' She smiled and got on stage!

- Back to present time -

**Robins P.O.V.**

A girl got on stage. She had mid-back red hair that is kinda spiky/curly with black straight underneath with straight left eye covering, black streaked bangs. She had big grayish-blue eyes she outlined with black eyeliner, and she had mascara.

She wore dark red shirt and black shorts with black combat boots, the guys tolled me that combat boots are her signature.

Then Dan said: ,,Keras going to sing Tourniquet by Evanescence'' There was that big applause. Everything went silent and then Lily started to play the music…

,,I tried to kill my pain  
>But only brought more<br>So much more  
>I lay dying<br>And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming<br>Am I too lost to be saved?  
>Am I too lost?''<p>

_She had an amazing voice!_ I tough._  
><em>  
>,,My God my tourniquet<br>Return to me salvation  
>My God my tourniquet<br>Return to me salvation''

_She felt the song!_I was telling myself.

,,Do you remember me?  
>Lost for so long<br>Will you be on the other side  
>Or will you forget me?<br>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved?<br>Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<p>

(return to me salvation),,

_She was rely amazing!_ I tough.

,,I want to die!

My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<p>

My wounds cry for the grave  
>My soul cries for deliverance<br>Will I be denied Christ  
>Tourniquet<br>My suicide

(return to me salvation)  
>(return to me salvation),,<p>

Then the music started again she looked sad and looked down.

APPLAUSE!

When the song was over everyone was applauding and she looked at the crowd and smiled.

,,Thank you! And a big thanks to my best friends! My support!'' She said and got off the stage and sat down in a chair in the crowd.

Then Dan said on stage: ,,Wow that was amazing! Tough competition this year! Now get ready to welcome the very strong…'' Drums…''Helen Clark!''

The girl I meet this morning at the bus-stop, well Helen was going to sing, I wonder how good is she!

Helen step on the stage, wearing the same clothes she wore when I meet her.

Blaire said: ,,This very strong girl decided to sing a strong song, which is Hello Cold World by Paramore.'' There vas that applause again. Then the music started.

,,I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls  
>I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am<br>Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it

22 is like the worst idea that I've ever had  
>It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this?<br>It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen  
>Yeah, it's how you make it happen<p>

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and I can't get out  
>So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have<br>Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and it's got me down  
>But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around<br>Hello cold world''

_She's awesome! She sound just like Hayley Williams!_ I tough.

,,Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up  
>They look good and they feel wild, but it won't never be enough<br>You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something  
>We can hope and we can pray that everything would work out fine<br>But you can't just stay out on your knees, the revolution is outside  
>You wanna make a difference, get out and go and get it<br>Whoa, get out and go and get it

It's such a cold, cold world

(hello cold world)

and I can't get out  
>So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have<br>Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and it's got me down  
>But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around<br>Hello cold world

Don't need my eyes open, oh I,  
>I just wanna feel something<p>

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and I can't get out  
>So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have<br>Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) and it's got me down  
>But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around (spins around)<p>

Hello cold world!  
>Hello cold world!''<p>

APPLAUSE!

Helen smiled and raised the mike as if she won!

_She was awesome! She was great! _I tough.

,,That was our Helen people! Helen I have to tell you the truth you were great.'' Said Blaire.

Helen got one more applause and got of the stage and sat in the crowd.

,,And now It's time for last years champions…''Drums…''Please give it up for Alex and Nate!''

Everyone gone crazy, especially the girls, as X and this boy called Nate step up on stage.

X had a gray shirt, and black pants with gray adidas sneakers. He had a bit emo cut black hair and black eyes. He had chain necklaces, and one red and one black glove.

He was the schools bad boy.

The boy that stood next to him, named Nate wore a blue and white checkered shirt, a pair of jeans, and white sneakers, and had one blue and one white glove. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked like he would be great in a suit. I don't know way he's friend with X.

**(If you want to see how Nate looks like just write: ,,Nate ****Archibald – Gossip Girl''. Great show!)**

Every girl was screaming their names.

Then Dan said: ,,Last years winners, now are going to blow our heads off with a new song! The songs calle…'' X took the mike from Dans hand.

,, Don't Ya Wish You Were Us by Mudslide Crush girl! Something your going to love!'' Said stupid X! _Oh I want to kill him!_ I tough. Lily played the music and they started dancing and singing.

**(PS: ****When its like this it means what are the person/sons doing and how there singing at that moment!****)**

Nate started:

,,My girl is hotter than your girl  
>You know it, you know it<br>My ride is sweeter than your ride  
>You know it, you know it''<p>

Then together: 

,,Don't ya wish you were us?  
>Don't ya wish you were us?''<p>

Nate again:

,,You know we own this party  
>You know we run this town.''<p>

He reached for a girls arm, because every girl was trying to touch him.

,,I'm about to steal your girlfriend  
>I'm about to knock you down''<p>

He pushed a guy back in the crowd.

,,Sorry but your train has left the station  
>Maybe you should try a permanent vacation<br>Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?''

Then together:

,,Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
>Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?<br>You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.  
>You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,<br>No one really likes you that much  
>Don't you wish you were us?<br>Yeah, don't you wish you were us?''

Then Alex started:

,,Yeah, I score in every game now  
>You know it, you know it<br>You ride the pine for nine now  
>You blew it, you blew it''<p>

Then together: 

,,Don't ya wish you were us?  
>Don't ya wish you were us?''<p>

Alex:

,,You know we rule this beach, yo  
>We kick sand in your face<br>We're gonna crash your birthday  
>And eat up all your cake''<p>

Then Nate going near the crowd:

,,Sorry but your train has left the station  
>Maybe you should try a permanent vacation<br>You're a member of the loser nation  
>Loser, loser!''<p>

Then together:

,,Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
>Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?<br>You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.  
>You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,<br>No one really likes you that much  
>Don't you wish you were us?''<p>

Then Nate slide down the stage on his knees. 

,,Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us?  
>Yeah, Yeah''<p>

Then Nate touched every girls hand and looked one girl in the eyes. And sung:

,,Now all the pretty girls are waitin'  
>To get their picture taken<br>...With the crush  
>Don't ya wish you were us?''<p>

Nete got up, and went to Alex. And they sung together:

,,Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha  
>Well, don't ya? Whoo!<p>

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
>Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?<br>You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.  
>You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,<br>No one really likes you that much  
>Don't you wish you were us?<br>Yeah Yeah, don't you wish you were us?  
>Yeah, Yeah<br>Whoo! It's the crush

Don't ya wish you were us?!  
>Don't ya wish you were us?!<p>

'' There were lots of girls screaming their names, and a loud APPLOUSE!

,,Give a gig applause to the schools bad boys!'' Blaire said.

APPLAUSE! THE LAUDEST!

X and Nate send kisses to all the girls and went back stage.

,,And now we have Beast Boy singing the song Haste La Vista…'' Dan went for BB, but came back and said: ,,Beast Boy wants his friends with him back stage for a minute.''

When we heard that, the guys and I ran back stage.

,,Beast Boy what's wrong dude?!'' Cy asked.

,,I'm scared, what if I sound bad and everyone starts laughing at me? Or what if I make a fool out of myself in front of Terra again!?'' Said a sad Beast Boy.

,,Come on BB. Ok if you start to stink then Aqualad will get on stage with you he knows the lyrics. O.K.?!'' Said Speedy.

,,O.K. lets rock this school!'' Said a happy Beast Boy.

The guys were in the back of the stage if he needs help and I was standing next to Lily.

BB was going to sing in the special mike Emilia gave him.

Lily played the music!

_It's now or never!_ I tough.

...

,,Yeah, it's your boy barry  
>And the place to be, it's crazy<br>Come rock with me''

_What the…?!_ I tough.

,,Couldn't wait to leave, but now I hate to go  
>Last day of camp, packing my bags slow<br>Made so many friends, why does it have to end  
>In the end its a win, because we grown so close together.''<p>

Beast Boy sounded amazing! He sounded awesome!

(Beast Boy sings just like the singer to make it easier!)

Then BB ran to Aqualad who was standing and not believing it as well. BB grabbed Aqualad and gave him a mike too. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Is BB crazy!?_ I tough.

Beast Boy was still singing:

,, Remember when we first met, first day  
>Figured this would be no fun, no way<br>And now its time to leave, but now we wanna stay, stay, stay, oh''

The Aqualad joined:

,, Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them''<p>

And they sounded like they were getting ready there whole life.

And then something unexpectedhappened.

The light beamed down on the crowd and the cheerleaders raised Terra and she began to sing with BB and Aqualad:

,, Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing!'' Then BB went back to singing:<br>,,There's so much more inside of me  
>There's so much more I just want to be<br>All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
>Got love for all the friendships I've acquired<br>Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey''

And everyone put their hands up and started to sing along BB: ,, Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say... hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them''<p>

Then Terra started to sing, and BB beat-box. _Wait a second, BB doesn't know how to Beat-Box!_ I tough.

I passed Lily and ran to the **equipment. And couldn't believe my ears and eyes…** **On a chair BLEND was sitting, and beat-boxing in the real mike.**

**I could hear Terra and the beat-box:** ,

,Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing''<p>

I heard BB boy saying: ,,Now everyone spell Hasta la vista!''

The crowd went, but off course Terra sung the la vista part:

,,H-A-S-T-A la vista!  
>H-A-S-T-A la vista!''<p>

And them Blend opened his mouth and singed:

**,,** Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them''<p>

Blend was singing amazing, not Beast Boy!

Then I herd the crowd:

,,H-A-S-T-A la vista!  
>H-A-S-T-A la vista!''<p>

And then the whole room screamed: ,,HASTA LA VISTA!''

Blend was wearing the same clothes as on my first day of school.

He looked at me throughhis black sunglasses.

Then I heard: ,,Robin where the hell are you!''

I ran back to the guys.

They were all so I was!

BB and Aqua said: ,,Thank you all. You're the best audience ever!'' They said happily.

The crowd went wiled.

Then Cy came to me and said: ,,Blend was right the song rocked!''_ Yeah and Blend rocked the song!_ I tough.

Then Dan said: ,,Oh that was killer guys! Ok everyone one more time for… Beast Boy!''

APPLAUSE AND SCREAMING GIRLS!

All in all I was happy, we got off the stage and Cy said: ,,Wow guys your not going to believe this.'' He said an showed us the popularity list…

Number 1: Alex

Number 2: Nate

Number 3: Garfield

Number 4: Robin

Number 5: Aqualad

Number 6: Victor

Number 7: Ron

,,No!'' Speedy yelled!: ,,Now I can't ask the girl of my dreams to the dance!'' He started crying.

,,You know what I'll change places with you!'' Said Aqua and he changed places with Speedy in the popularity list.

,,Way didn't you tell me so me and BB cud just change places!?'' I asked mad.

,,This way was more fun'' said that stupid HOTSHOT!: ,,Now I'm 5 and I'll ask her to the dance.''

,,Ask who?'' Cy asked. ,,I'm going to ask…''

He was cut of by Dan! ,,And now for the girls that bring school spirit! The cheerleader, but now called…''Drums…

,,The Cool Kittys''

The cheerleaders got on stage. In the front were Star and Kitten, behind them were Katren, Terra and Angel. And in the back were Gem, and those two girls, and Speedy tooled me their names, they were Serena and Bella. Then the music started:

** (To make it easy for myself Kori and Kitten are singing. The girls are dancing and singing the refrain with Kori and Kitten.) **

,,I'm too cool for my dress  
>These shades don't leave my head<br>Everything ya say is so irrelevant  
>You follow and I lead<br>You wanna be like me  
>But you're just a wannabe,<br>love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool (too cool)  
>Yeah I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal  
>Don't get emotional<br>You know it's the truth  
>I'm too cool for you<br>You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
>Exactly who you think you are<br>Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
>But when we walk into the room<br>I'm too cool for you''

An then the girls get in that pyramid while Kori and Kitten sing. And Gem jumped on top of the pyramid.

That was awesome!

,,You're lucky I'm so nice  
>Even I'm surprised<br>You are still allowed to be in my crew  
>I'll show you how it's done<br>If you wanna be someone  
>Just watch me and you'll learn some<p>

Me, myself, and I agree  
>You'll never catch up with me''<p>

And then every girl went down in the crowd. _I wonder what there do…_I was thinking but Star dragged me back on stage to dance with her while they sung.

I saw that Terra took Beast Boy, Bee took Cy, Kitten took X, Angel took Aqua, Bella took Nate, Serena took Speedy.

But Gem didn't take anyone yet.

The girls were singing: La,la,la,la,la…'

And Angel said to Gem: ,,Just pick someone already!'' Gem went down in the crowd and took…Blend right before he left.

Wow! All the boys except Blend started dancing, and no one knows how to dance so we all looked bad. Only Blend was standing there.

,,Cuz I'm too cool (too cool)  
>Yeah I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal  
>Don't get emotional<br>You know it's the truth  
>I'm too cool for you<br>You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
>Exactly who you think you are<br>Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
>But when we walk into the room<br>I'm too cool for you!''

Then I heard Gem say to Blend: ,,Please move a little I'm going to get kicked out of the team! So start Dancing!''

And then something amazing!

Everyone moved so Blend had the center of the stage just to himself.

Then Blend did a flip three times in a row. He stopped and started to breakdance.

He stood on his hands and danced with his legs. Then se started to spin on his head…

The girls started singing again:

,,You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
>And they got it all<br>While others have to try all their lives  
>Still they never get the call<br>That's the difference between you and me  
>Obviously<br>I'm a natural  
>I'm the real deal, yeah<p>

I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool (too cool)  
>Yeah I'm too cool, to know you<br>Don't take it personal  
>Don't get emotional<br>You know it's the truth  
>I'm too cool for you''<p>

Then Blend stopped dancing.

Then Kateren, Angel and Gem sung the last part:

,,Too cool (too cool)  
>Yeah I'm too cool, to know you<br>Don't take it personal  
>Don't get emotional<br>You know it's the truth  
>I'm too cool for you''<p>

APPLAUSE!

I can say that those pink monsters sung good!

But then Blend ran out of the school! _Wow, he's really weird!_ I tough.

They sent kisses and went back stage.

The guys and I went back to our seats in the crowd.

We tough the contest was over but then…

,,And now our final contestants.'' Said Dan with a smile: ,,The two girls that rock and skate this school…'' Drums…

,,Emily and Emilia!''

There was that applause!

And Emilia got on stage with her friend Emily.

Emily was wearing black baggy pants, the left leg is raised and the right leg is lowered. She wore a black cap. She wore a red short shirt, that says,, I LOVE HIP-HOP''. And she wore red and black sneakers.

But Emilia was so much different.

Emilia wore florescentgreenshorts, on her right leg the shorts reached her knees, and the right leg the shorts were raised up a bit. She had a bit short, wide purple t-shirt with the florescentgreen letters ,,Music is my Life!''. She had purple converse with florescentgreen lances. She had a purple cap and green sun-glasses on the cap. Her hair was in a ponytail all except her strands of purple and green hair. Her eyes were florescentgreen now. And she wore a black necklace with a violin key.

This girl was special!

**(Ok guys I'm tired of writing what who does in which song, so now use your imagination. Emilia is singing and Emily is singing the refrain with Emilia. Oh and Emilia is dancing just like Demi in the video.)**

Then Emilia started singing:

,,We Cant We Cant Back Down x3  
>We Cant We Cant Back Down Not Right Now<br>We Cant We Cant Back Down Not Right Now  
>We Cant Back Down x2<p>

Ohhhhh yeah

Dont close your eyes  
>Were all in this together<br>Wherever  
>They draw the line<br>Werent gonna straddle across it  
>Or lose it<p>

We cant back down  
>Theres too much a stake<br>This is serious  
>Dont walk away<br>We cant pretend its not happening  
>In our own backyard<br>Our own homeplace  
>We cant call out<br>Do you hear your name?  
>Im not confused<br>Lets win this thing  
>We cant back down<br>Theres too much at stake  
>Dont walk away x2<p>

Dont get me wrong  
>I dont like confrontation<br>I rather we all just get along  
>Music should be undivided, united<p>

We cant back down  
>Theres too much a stake<br>This is serious  
>Dont walk away<br>We cant pretend its not happening  
>In our own backyard<br>Our own homeplace  
>We cant call out<br>Do you hear your name?  
>Im not confused<br>Lets win this thing  
>We cant back down<br>Theres too much at stake  
>Dont walk away x2<br>Dont Walk away,,

Now Emilia starts Dancing on her arms (not as good as Blend!)

And those a full turnin the airfivetimes in a row.

_Wow! She's the most amazing girl I've ever seen!_ I tough.

Then she continued singing:

,,We got a situation  
>That we cant ignore<br>Cause ignorance is not this  
>We dont have to take this<br>With everything in this decision  
>Comes with an equal share of love<br>We got to take this

We cant back down  
>Theres too much a stake<br>This is serious  
>Dont walk away<br>We cant pretend its not happening  
>In our own backyard<br>Our own homeplace  
>We cant call out<br>Do you hear your name?  
>Im not confused<br>Lets win this thing  
>We cant back down<br>Theres too much at stake  
>Dont walk away x2<p>

We cant back down  
>We cant back down<br>Not right now  
>We cant back down''<p>

EVERYONE APPLAUSE, AND SCREAMS, THE CROWD GOES WILD!

,, Give it up for the Diva Emily and the skate girl Emilia!'' Said Dan!

And the crowd goes wild!

The girls smiled! Emilia sowed the crowd the rock n' roll sign, winked and stuck her tongue out while smiling, like a punk does, and got off the stage.

But Emily send kisses and got off the stage.

Emilia gave high fives to all the boys that called her name, but Emily smiled at all the boys.

Those girls were so different. T

hey sat next o Kera! They were all so happy!

,,Well everyone that's the show!'' Said Dan. ,,Thank you for coming!''

Then Blaire looked like she was offended, and said: ,,Wait a sec British Boy, we all know way were here, we came here to find out who won, and who's going to be singing at the schools dance! So you better go get the results, before I kick your but back to Britain! You got me punk!?'' She looked mad a at Dan.

,,Yes ma'am!'' He said and ran to the judges table.

The judges were the music teacher, the principal and the school psychiatrist.

Then Dan came back with the results.

He said: ,,Well maybe it's better if we don't say the winner, some of the competitors are going to be hurt becau…'' He was cut of by Blaire taking the results.

,,Yeah we get it British Boy, and who cares, don't be a asshole.'' She said.

She saw the results and said: ,,Wow! Well the best group are…'' Drums…

,,The Cool Kittys!''

All the cheerleaders jumped up and down. And screamed!

,,Ok we get it girls!'' Said Dan! He continued: ,,And the best girl singer is…'' Drums…

,,HELEN CLARK!''

I was happy, but not as much as Helen, she couldn't believe it! She was so happy, I tough she was going to cry but she's not that kind of girl.

Then Blaire said: ,,The best performance goes to…''…Drums…

,,KERA ADDAMS!''

Kera could not believe it! She was so happy. She gave a strong hug to Emilia who was sitting next to her, and gave a hug to Emily. Then she got of her seat and ran to a boy and gave him a hug! The boy had pale-is skin, blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans with holes in them as well and he wore black converse.

Then Dan continued: ,,And the schools best singer, and he person opening the schools dance is…'' Drums…

,,BEAST BOY!''

,,Yessss!'' Beast Boy said very laud! He was so happy!

He tried to give Speedy a hug but Speedy pushed him and said: ,,Sorry dude I'm not gay!'' But BB was still dancing his victory dance, like he didn't hear Speedy! He was the happiest!

And then Dan continued: ,,And off course the best boy singer! The best boy is…'' Drums…

…Moment of silence…

Dan looked disturbed. He looked at the crowd, and back to the results. And said: ,,Emilia!?'' And then smiled and said:

,,EMILIA! Everybody Emilia is our number one boy singer!''

Every girl, parent and kid looked confused, but every boy was high-fiving Emilia!

And then there was a big applause!

Then Blaire said: ,,Now that's all for tonight everybody! I'm Blaire Redfern, and this is my wimpy British friend Dan Styles! We wish you all a good and crazy night!'' Blair finished with a big smile!

And Dan said: ,,See all you teens at the schools dance, and don't forget pink is the theme! And good night!'' Dan finished!

- Moments later -

Almost everyone left the schools, it was just me, the guys, Kera, Emilia, Nate, X, Blaire and Kori.

I was about to go when I heard…

,,This thing was fixed! There's no way I didn't win!'' It was X screaming at Blaire she looked mad, like she could kick his ass right now!

,,Your problem!'' She said.

The guys, Kori, and I were standing at the door and watching.

,,And how did this stupid asshole girl win best boy singer!?'' He asked pointing at Emilia. He continued mad: ,,Just admit it, you fixed the contest! I deserve to win! I know it was fixed!'' He was really mad.

She said: ,,It's not my fault that you sing like a frog, you asshole!'' She really meant it!

,,Oh really!?'' He asked.

,,Yes, really!'' She said.

He ran at her and she pushed him back. She was going to hit him but Emilia stopped her.

Blaire looked at Emilia, but Emilia just said: ,,This stupid worm is not even worth it!'' She said looking at X!

X was mad.

He hit Emilia in the shoulder.

Blaire was going to kill him. But Kera now stopped her.

Emilia holding her shoulder looked at him and kicked X in the knee.

,,Auuuu!'' You could hear X scream. ,,You stupid little bitch! I'm going to kill you, I'll…''

He was going to hit her but Nate ran to him and stopped him!

X looked at Nate and asked: ,,What are you doing!?'' X was mad.

Nate just said coldly: ,,Just admit it, we sucked! What your going to cry!?' He looked at X: ,,Wait no. Your going to hit a girl. You have no pride man. You disgust me.'' With that Nate finished, and let X go.

Nate went to Emilia.

,,You O.K.'' He asked her.

,,Nice speech bro. Yeah I'm fine!'' Emilia said with a smile. I don't know way but I felt a bit sad!

,, Really!?'' X then said, Nate and everyone looked at him.

,, I tough we were partners.'' X said with a devious smile.

,,You tough wrong!'' Nate said with a smile.

X was mad. ,, Go to Hell!'' Said X!

,,See you there!'' Said Nate and left!

Then X looked at Kera, Blaire and Emilia: ,,I promise you your life will be a living HELL!'' He screamed hell. He was angry!

,,I've all ready, been in hell, you can't make it any worst then what I survived.'' Emilia said coldly.

X then ran off.

The girls high fived.

I looked at Kori she looked disgusted.

Then Angel showed up and took Koris hand and said: ,,You know that girl,Elizabeth Fendirr well she's leading Art Club and there making the pink decorations, not you and Kitten. Can you believe it!?''

Kori looked disgusted and mad: ,,No way is that girl going to ruin my big night! Oh I'm going to have chat with her!'' Kori said and left with Angel.

,,Wow! Those girls are crazy!'' Said Cy!

,,Yeah that's way I'm asking Terry to the dance!'' BB said with a smile.

I looked at the girls, they were talking, and it seamed waiting.

Then Emily came and said: ,,Hey Kera, guess who wants to ask you to the dance.'' Emily said happy!

,,Who!?'' all the girls asked.

,,The boy you've been crushing on for so long… I'm talking about LUCAS!'' Said a very happy Emily.

But Kera was even more happier. She was smiling!

,,Come on love bird, lets go home already!'' Said a smiling Blaire.

And the four girls left!

Now I looked at the guys and asked: ,,Guys what are we waiting for?''

Then a happy BB said: ,,Well I was waiting for those girl to leave.''

,,Way?'' asked Cy.

,,Because I'm inviting you guys to my sleepover!'' Said a very, very happy Beast Boy.

We all gave him the _What did you just say_ looks.

,,O.K. that proves it!'' Said Speedy and we all looked at him: ,,Your totally gay!''

We all laughed except Beast Boy he was offended.

,,Come on guys, please tell me your coming!'' Said BB making Puppy Dog eyes.

,,Alright Gras Stains! I'll come!'' Said Cy.

,,If Cy's crazy enough to say yes, then I'm coming too!'' Said Aqualad.

,,Anything for my pour Gay friend!'' Said Speedy we all laughed minus Beast Boy!

,,What about you Robin!?'' BB now looked me.

,,Fine I'll come! And it better be good!'' I said.

Beast Boy happily said: ,,Yes! Thanks guys. Were going to have so much fun. First were going to watch a movie, then have an eating contest, then have a pillow fight, then…''

Then we all went home, while listening to what were going to do at Beast Boys sleepover.

_Now this is going to be interesting!_ I tough.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong> **Well that's that for chapter 8. I know this is long, it's 25 pages in Microsoft Word! **

**Wow! Emilia the best BOY singer?! Blend DANCING!? Nate saving the day!? What's happening in this crazy school!? Oh and what will the guys do at the sleepover and who else will Beast Boy invite to the sleepover! And what are Kori and Elizabeth going to talk!? Oh and what are the girls going to do!? Lots of questions, so keep on reading to find out!**

** And a big sorry to xx Let It Die xx because your character is not in this chapter but don't worry, your character is 100% going to be in the next chapter – The sleepovers! **

**Oh and you can still make your character who is ever reading this! **

**Hope you didn't forget that I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good! **

**Well hope you guys liked it, and liked your characters! **

**But the only way for you to let me know is by REVIEWING! And all you guys that are reading this right now, I want you to know how much would it mean to me if you just write a simple review!**

** Hope I'll get some knew characters!**

** And the most important thing: Read and Review! **

**R&R**

** Yours truly, **

** 123 Dream of Freedom 123**


	9. The Invitations!

**Hi everybody! I know this should be The Sleepover but I had to make this before, the most fun! Oh and thank you for the reviews! **

**Oh and I'm happy I got a new great character! **

**Hope you'll like the story.**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p>- At school -<strong><br>**

**Robins P.O.V.**

It was Friday, the best day!

Tonight was Beast Boys sleepover. He tolled us he's been planning it since I met the guys!

It was going to be interesting! The only problem Speedy found was that there are not going to be girl, it's boys only!

_Oh no! I forgot! TODAYS THE SCHOOLS PINK DANCE!_ I though. It was the day of the dance and I forgot all about it.

Now I'm in school. My firs period starts in 20 minutes and I'm looking for the guys. _Guess I found them! _I tough seeing Speedy come his orange hair and look at himself in the mirror in his hand.

I sneaked up on him, but careful that he doesn't see me in the mirror!

I was next to him and he was in his own world, were everyone worshiped him. Then I got close, and said:

,,BO!'' Speedy jumped! And the mirror was felling but Aqua caught it. Then he looked at us and said:

,,You know a broken mirror is 5 years bad luck!?''

,,Who cares! This idiot messed my hair up!'' Said Mr. Full of Himself! _Wow yesterday I didn't call him that, he's beginning to change and not drive me crazy!_ I tough too soon!

,, Seriously, I know your jealous of me, I mean who isn't. But don't worry. Even tough you'll never have perfect hare like me, or a perfect body like me, or a perfect smile like me, you'll still get the girls attention…'' He looked at me, and I really wanted to kill him! But he continued : ,,Actually, you'll never get any girl attention, they'll be all looking and wanting to go out with me! Hahaha!'' _Robin don't kill that asshole, your better than that._ I tough.

Then Cy said: ,,Ok you two stop it!''

,,Guys did you know that tonight's the dance!?'' asked Aqua.

,,Dang it, I totally forgot. We'll just move my sleepover to Saturday.'' Said BB and we all agreed.

Beast Boy then said: ,,Hey guys who are you asking to the dance tonight!? You all know I'm asking Terra!''

,,I wanted to ask Bee!'' said Cy.

,,Well I was thinking of asking Angel!'' Aqua said with a shy smile.

,, Oh, I wanted to ask you guys this. Who should I ask!?'' He asked and looked at his Iphone: ,,What do you think: Serena?''

And we began to comment!

,,No! Don't think so!'' Cy said.

,,What about Bella!?'' asked Speedy.

,,No, she's not your type, she likes shy boys.'' Aqua said.

_And you're a too far from shy!_ I tough.

,,What about Emily.'' He asked.

_Emilias friend, you heard her she hates you, she calls you HOTSHOT, Ps great name!_ I tough and continued commenting in my head.

,,No I think she called you Hot-Shot!'' I said.

,,What about Helen?!'' He asked.

,,She would kick your ass dude!'' BB said.

_Oh no she would kill him and do me a favor!_

,,What about Gem!'' He asked.

,,Maybe she would like you!'' Said BB.

,,But I think she likes Robin!'' Said Cy!

_What!? Gem she just sees me as a friend, right!? _

,,What about Lily!?'' He asked.

,,No she has a brain, unlike you!'' I said.

Speedy looked offended.

,,What about… Kera!?''

,,I think she has a date.'' Said Aqua.

,,What about Angel?!'' He asked.

_Better step back there's going to be a fight._ I tough and stepped back.

,,Didn't you hear me!? I was thinking of asking Angel!'' Said Aqualad.

,,You were!'' Said Speedy.

They were going to fight but then Cy said:

,,Ok Speedy next.''

,,What about… Starfire?!'' He asked.

The guys were going to say no, but before they had the chance I said:

,,Yes she's perfect for you! She's cool, pretty, nice, full of herself… you two would be perfect!''

Speedy looked happy. We was going to put his Iphon back in his pocket but he stopped and looked at it.

,,Sorry Star, but there's and even hotter girl, And it says she doesn't have a date, a boyfriend and never was in a relationship, she's perfect!'' Said a very happy Speedy.

,,She sounds like a big hit, but what's her name!?'' Cy asked. Even I wanted to know.

,,Emilia Humphrey!'' He said in a happy voice! But I was going to kill him. To be honest I wanted to ask Emilia, I don't know way, but now I was very mad.

,,You can't! No one can!'' I said. The guys looked at me.

,,Way!?'' Beast Boy asked.

,,Because…'' I didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that I tough: ,,Because it's girls ask boys!'' _God what did I say?!_ I tough.

They all had sad faces.

,,So BB who are you going to invite to the sleepover!?'' I said and changed the subject.

**Elizabeths P.O.V.**

Well I was at my locker getting my books, nothing strange.

Then the girl Emilia came and asked me:

,,Hi, your Elizabeth Fendirr, I'm Emilia.'' We shook hands. She seems nice. By her clothes I could tell she was a sports lover, creative person and maybe even dark. What can you do I know art! She was different.

,,Do you have a surname?'' I asked her. She had a sad face for a moment and said:

,,My half surname is Humphrey.'' She said. _Half surname?! Wow, way did I have to ask her that, damn__ it!_ I tough.

,,I was wondering can I help art club, with the preparations for the school dance today!?'' She asked.

,,Yeah, welcome to the team!'' I said: ,,When can you start!?''

,,Right now, boss!'' She said and we laughed a bit.

,,Elizabeth we need help with setting the pink decorations, could you help…'' My new worker Dan asked. He was covered with pink paint. He looked at Emilia and said: ,,Hi, your Emilia the girl from last night I'm…''

,,Dan Styles, I know.'' She cut Dan off.

,,Well Emilia's going to help you.'' I said and Dan and Emilia went to the schools dance hall, that we were decorating. Yes our school has a dance hall, so that's way we have a dance every Friday. I was about to leave when the cheerleader Kori asked me:

,,What are you and your art class doing!?''

,,Something you stink at.'' I said.

She just looked at me and asked: ,,What is that supposed to mean !?''

,,Well you don't know how to work, of think, of have any imagination and you don't have a brain!'' I tolled her. She was offended.

,,Listen here, just to make it clear were not friends. And you are not going to ruin my big night!'' She said. Who ever though she's nice he's blind and deaf. And than she said with a smile: ,,O.K.!?''

,,Whatever Barbie!'' I said and went away!

**Emilys P.O.V.**

Well shore it was the day of the dance, but so what. I was making a sleepover on Saturday and I was going to invite the girls.

I saw Kera and Blaire talking.

Kera was wearing a black tank top with a red and black plaid bow-tie that is drawn on it along with chains and safety pins. And she wore dark grey jeans with holes in them and wears flat black combat boots.

While Blaire wore some gray skinny jeans black and green girl shirt and some black converse. She also wore her black sunglasses to annoy the teachers.

I went up to them and asked:

,,You girl asked anyone out yet!?''

,,She's going to ask Lucas at lunch and I have no idea. And now everyone is talking that it's girls ask boys.'' Said Blaire.

,,Oh great! I don't know, maybe I'll ask Robin or Ron or Dan or someone.'' I said. But then continued: ,,Do you girls think Emilia's going to ask Robin, I think she likes him!''

,,Maybe.'' Said Kera.

Then I said: ,,O.k. girl I have to tell you…'' They looked at me.

,,I'm having a sleepover this Saturday and I want you girl to come. My house, 5 am sharp!'' I finished.

,,Great, so your inviting Emilia, me, Kera and who else!?'' Blaire asked.

,,Well to tell you the truth, I'm not going to invite Emilia.'' I said say.

,,WHAT!?'' Bout asked.

,,So please don't tell her. She's all ways with you guys and now I want to spend some girl time with you. Oh and I wanted to invite Bee, she goes with me to hip-hop, and I was thinking to invite that girl Lily and maybe that girl Gem, oh Helen, oh and that new girl Cleo. So what do you girls say!?'' I asked.

,,Are you crazy!? Your seriously not going to invite your best friend!?'' Blaire asked.

,,Yes! So please keep it a secret from Emilia. Please girls, I bet your going to like the end.'' I said.

,,Fine we promise.'' Said Kera.

,,Yes! Now help me ask Lily and Gem.'' I said and ran down the hallway.

I was passing the schools dance hall when I saw Emilia…

Emilia wore jean shorts, a yellow short, wide shirt with a black smiley. The smiley had black hearts for eyes, and the smiley stuck his tongue while smiling. And she wore yellow converse. She had blue sun-glasses on her head and her black violin key necklace.

I knew way she wore those colorful clothes… She was getting back in her club. She had to leave when she broke her arm, after a sk8ts accident, last month.

She was talking to a girl with dark blue hair that is slightly curly and shoulder length, her eyes are also blue but a little lighter than her hair. She's 15 or 16 years old I think.

She wore a blue tank top and a black waistcoat with black jeans and black converse.

And Emilia was talking to that boy Dan, last nights host. He wore a red T-shirt with the blue letters: ,, JUST DO IT!'' He also wore blue jeans, and red sneakers. But his clothes were stained with pink paint. But so were Emilias.

The three of them were laughing.

Then the girl was heading for class I grabbed her and tolled her: ,,Hi I'm Emily! Nice to meat you! Your name is… Tell me later. Oh I have this cool sleepover this Saturday and I was wondering do you want to come!? Ok see you at 6 pm sharp my house. Here's my address and the way to my home. Hope you'll come. Bring PJs, and whatever you want. Oh and whatever you do don't tell that girl Emilia. See you at Saturday! Bay!'' I said and left! _This is going to be so cool!_ I tough.

**Elizabeths P.O.V.**

_Ok that was weird._ I tough.

I had to get to math class a.s.a.p.

_That girl doesn't even know my name and wants me to come to her sleepover!? The world is taken over by idiots._ I tough and entered class.

- Math class -

I was sitting and taking out my books, when…

Those two boys Richard and Aqualad came in a minute before the bell. _What idiots._

Richard sat next to Dan, Aqualad sat next to Markus.

Markus was in the music club. He had his little band, in the band were Dan and Trip. Nate was in the band before he started to hang out with Alex. I think the bands name is The Wanted.

Markus is a sweet but cold boy, the leader of the band and he plays electric guitar.

He had silver a bit spiky hair. And he had aqua blue eyes. He had a cute smile.

He wore a gray T-shirt with a purple and turquoise alien on it, the alien had a blue ray-gun. And under the alien it said in black: ,,Just for the ladies!'' **(It's my shirt. I got it at NewYorker at the boys summer collection!) **He wore purple jeans and blue sneakers.

He designed all his shirts. Everyone accuses him of being too independent. He's one of the coolest boys in school, unlike me. I'm just an art student, independent girl, not like Kori or Terra. But what can you do!

The teacher came in, Mr. Bass. And then he said:

,,Class I have some bad news. It seams that the schools pink dance is going to be moved to Tuesday, so you kids get back to your Friday night stuff.'' Mr. Bass finished. The class was sad, well everyone except me, Lily, Robin, Aqua and that girl I just meet, I think her name was Emily.

Then Mr. Bass left the class to tell all the other students and teachers the 'sad' news.

All the girls started to talk. I was sitting next to Lily, she's very great when you get to know her.

She asked me: ,,You not sad about the dance!?''

,,No!'' I said: ,,You!?''

,,No!'' She said:

Then that girl Emily came to our desk and said to us: ,,Lily I want to invite you to my sleepover! It's tonight, at 6 pm sharp. Hope you'll come, it's Ladies night! Here's my address. Looking forward to seeing you two!'' She said with a smile and left.

,,Well I know what I'm going to do for tonight'' I said.

,,What?'' She asked.

,,Not coming to the sleepover!'' I said.

,,Oh come on, you made me go to the dance when the them was: Look like a bom! So your coming with me to the sleepover'' She said.

,,Fine, but if that girl makes a doll out off me your so dead!'' I said with a smile. Lily laughed. _This is going to be interesting._ I though.

- Class over / In the hallway! –

**Emilys P.O.V.**

Finally! I had just asked Kera, Blaire, Elizabeth and Lily, now I only have to ask Gem, Helen and the new girl Cleo.

I saw Bee talking to Angel, and I interrupted them:

,,Hey Bee, you have plans?'' I asked, she looked at me with a weird face. I continued: ,,I'm having a sleepover!''

,,Oh, thank God!'' Bee said: ,,Sure I'll come. When is it?''

,,It's tonight, at my house at 6 pm sharp! Here's my address.'' I said giving her my address on a note.

,,I'll be there!'' Bee said.

,,So your not coming over, Bee?'' Angel said to Bee.

,,Oh, sorry Angel, I forgot that we were going to go to the movies.'' Bee said to Angel. And then turned to me: ,,Sorry Emily but I promised Angel I'll be spending tonight with her because her parents are out of town.''

Then it hit me: ,,Angel way don't you come ass well.'' I said with a smile.

,,O.K. it sounds like fun! See you at 6!'' Said Angel.

,,Yeah, Emily see you at 6!'' Said Bee and they walked away.

_Oh now I have to ask Gem, Helen and Cleo._ I though.

_I'm going to be late for_ _German__ !_ I though and ran to class.

- German class! - **(We have ****Deutsch in my school, so I was thinking way don't they have it ass well!)**

**Robins P.O.V.**

I was sitting next to Beast Boy. Then he gave me a note. The note said:

_Dude, tonight at 18:30 is my sleepover, we had an agreement in Biology, while you and Aqualad had Math! So you still coming!?_

_Beast Boy the Awesome!_

Then I wrote and gave him the note that said:

_I will if you stop calling yourself that! What do I have to bring!?_

_Robin!_

Then he wrote and I read:

_Just a pillow, and a movie if you like! Leave the rest to me!_

_Beast Boy the Amazing!_

_Ok Mr. amazing lets see how well you learned German! _

_Evil Robin!_

_Robin please don't! I beg you!_

_Beast Boy Wonder!_

That was the last straw. I put my hand up and said: ,,Mr. Smith Gar wants to correct grades.'' BB was so mad, but he deserved it.

,,I cant believe my ears. Come here beast boy and say: I've been preparing for this for a long time teacher. In German!'' BB stepped to the board and …

- Lunch Break -

,,Hahahahahahahahahaha! You're a real idiot!'' I said laughing into the cafeteria.

,,It's your fault you know!'' He said mad.

,,What happened!?'' Cy asked.

,,Oh nothing much. BB just got and F- in German.'' I said.

,,So what's funny. He gets Fs all the time!'' Said Speedy.

,,Oh nothing except he said: Ich bin zu viel für Sie, Sie stattlichen Biest!'' I said laughing. **(Go to Google Translate!)**

They all laughed, well minus BB!

,,Ok guys does anyone see that kid Lucas, or Dan!?'' BB asked.

,,Yeah there sitting right there.'' Speedy said pointing his finger to the lunch table, there were sitting Lucas – no surprise, Dan, Markus, some guy named Trip and to my surprise Nate. Then BB went there to ask Lucas and Dan to the sleepover. Wonder what's going to happened.

**Emilys P.O.V.**

Oh finally I found Helen. I came to her and said with a smile:

,,Hi Helen!''

,,Whatever!'' She just said.

,,So I was thinking, I'm making this sleepover, and I would love it if you cud come.'' I said to her.

,,Sleepover are not my thing.'' She said.

,,Oh come on, Lily, Kara, Blaire, I, Elizabeth are going to be there. Your just missing. Please I'll not annoy you, I promise.'' I said.

,,Fine, but your flying out the window if you annoy me, got it!'' She said.

,,Yes! It's at 6 pm sharp. Here's my address and your going to have fun trust me!'' I said and went away.

- Minutes later -

I found Gem. No surprise, she's with the cheerleaders. I came up to her and said:

,, Scarlet, I really need to ask you something in private.'' She came with me.

She wore her normal clothes: a black mini skirt, a black long sleeve top and red converses.

When we were away form those Barbies, I asked her: ,,Hey, I'm having a sleepover and I want you to come. You in?''

,,Yes! When and where?'' She asked.

,,At 6 pm sharp, and here's my address, hope you'll come. Oh and don't tell the rest of the cheerleaders, and don't tell that girl Emilia.'' I said and went away.

_Now just to find Cleo. _I though.

- Rings for the finish of lunch break -

_Darn it!_ I though. _I guess I'll have to ask Cleo after school. No big deal._ And I want to biology class.

- School ended! -

Finally! Now just to ask Cleo and go home to get ready for the sleepover.

I saw a girl passing. She had he has brown skin and her face has a red mark going down from her right eye, and she has black eyes. She looked the same age as me, which is 15.

She wore a plain red T-shirt and plain red pants, and red shoes. _I guess she really loves the color red!_ I tough.

,,Hi!'' I said to her with a smile.

,,Hi!'' She said.

,,I'm Emily Waldorf! And your Cleo!?'' I asked her with a smile. ,,Yes, I'm new, oh and nice to see that all the people in this school are not crazy bitches.'' She said with a smile. I laughed a bit. ,,So, I was making this sleepover, and I was wondering would you like come?'' I asked her. ,,Sure! I've would love to!'' She said. ,,Great it's tonight at 6 pm sharp, at my place and here's the address. Hope you'll come!'' I said with a big smile, while giving her the note with my adderss. ,,Can't wait for tonight!'' She said. ,,Me either!'' I said : ,,Oh and whatever you do, please don't tell the girl named Emilia!'' ,,Way?'' She asked me. ,,You'll se! You will all see!'' I winked and ran home to get ready! I knew Emilia had practice! So she'll be at school till 15:20, now it's 13:30. So I have lots of time. Oh and I have to ask Trip for a favor… Can't wait for tonight! I though and got in a taxi and went home…

- Basketball practice -

**Robins P.O.V.**

Well I was the new team captain, and this was my first real practice.

While I was trying to make BB popular I got in the basketball team, and I became the captain just like in my old school. But they said that the team needed a new captain because, their old captain, he had to stop training when he broke his leg I think.

We were all worming up, when the coach said:

,,Robin I need a word with you!'' I ran to him.

,,Yeah coach, did I do anything wrong?!'' I asked.

,,No but, your not going to be team caption anymore.'' He said.

,,What!? Way?!'' I asked.

,,The old caption returned.'' He said and left.

I was feeling a bit down, when I saw Emilia. _Maybe she wants to ask me to the dance?! _I tough.

,,Yo Emilia. What are you doing here?'' I asked her.

,,Returning to the team. Way so down Robin!?'' now she asked me. She was wearing the same blue/yellow jersey as I was! The boys jersey!

,,I was going to be the team captain and now the old captain returned and he's probably a jerk.'' I tooled her. She looked a little off! Then she had a shock and down face.

Then I asked: ,,So why did you leave the team?''

She looked down and then looked at me and said: ,,I….''

,,Robin!'' She was cut off by the coach. She looked a down and then looked at me and quickly said: ,,Sorry Bro!''

Then the coach continued: ,,I see you met, Emilia. One of our best players and the returning team caption!'' He said with a smile.

_What?! Emilia's the team caption? Not possible. Right? It can't be, could it!?_ I though.

Then the coach continued, while I looked at Emilia shocked: ,,She had to leave the team last month, because this dare-devil broke her arm, while sk8ing. So Robin hope you'll like Emilia as your new team caption. Emilia start the worm up!'' He tooled her the last part.

,,OK team, lets get started!'' She said shouting to the team.

There were lots of: ,,Welcome back Em!'' , ,,Yo bro, your back!'' , ,,The team was waiting for you!'' , ,,The best caption has returned!''

I guess she's a great caption!

- Moments after -

We were playing a game, five on five, I was on the team with Emilia. She was good, no I'm laying, she was awesome. I guess I was looking at her that I didn't notice what was happening, till the ball hit me in the head. ,,Ouu!'' I said.

,,Robin, I've got a hint for you.'' Emilia said helping me up: ,,Keep your head in the game!'' I smiled!

Maybe she is going to be the best team caption! ...

- 15:15 -

I was going for the locker rooms when I saw Emilia coming my way. Then she said:

,,I'm sorry Bro, I mean Robin, I had no idea that you were going to be the team caption, I would never returned…'' I cut her off:

,,No problem. PS you're a better caption than me. Now I can see how a pro does it!'' I said she smiled.

,,Just one question.'' I said and looked her at those now Purple eyes:

,,We don't have to share a locker or the locker room right!?'' I asked and she laughed.

,,No, I've got the hole girls locker room to my self. Oh and that means I can put a rat in someone's locker!'' She said and we started laughing. Then I said:

,,Oh I was thinking, do you want to go for a burger!?'' _Burger? Burger? You know girls hate __greasy foods! You're an idiot!_ I though.

,,Sure, if there's fries on the side.'' She said.

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. _A girl, that likes fast food!? She must be an alien!_ I though.

,,Are you an alien?!'' I asked her, she started laughing, just like me.

,,Yes, Yes I am. Take me to your leader!'' She joked! She was so funny, and cool!

We changed. It was 15:25.

Then we went for the burgers. I ran while she sk8ed. Totally unfair!

- 2 hours later -

,,And that's when my friend came up to his face and said to him: 'It's because your gay, isn't it!?' Hahahaha!'' We were laughing. She tooled me some great and funny stories.

,,You know Robin I have a friend, I think you two would be perfect for each-other.'' She said.

,,No thanks, and if I break her heart you'll bury me with a shovel.'' We laughed.

,,No seriously, I think you two would be perfect for each-other.'' She said with a smile.

,,Well when I meet her, I'll let you know!'' I said.

,,Well I better sk8bard home!'' She said.

,,Lucky you, I have to wait for the stupid bus!'' We laughed.

Then she left! I didn't have this much fun even with the guys!

I looked at my watch!_ Oh no, I'm going to be late for Beast Boys sleepover! Better hurry up!_ I tough and ran home!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**So how was it!? Did you like it!? Only one way to let me know, and that is by REVIEWING! **

**Oh and I know I should have put up the Sleepover, but what about the invitation, I though! Oh and I really swear that the next chapter is the sleepover!**

**And now the questions:**

**Is Robin in LOVE with Emilia?! Who is Emilias special friend? What are the boys going to do? What about the girls? Way didn't Emily want to invite Emilia!? Is Emilia going to find out!? What about Blend?! And when is X going to get his revenge!? And what does Emilia mean when she said **_**Half surname**_**?!**

**Oh and thank you: **TeddyBearsAreCool **for adding your character!** **Don't worry there is going to lots more of Cleo! **

**Don't forget my English is not that good, I'm from Bosnia!**

**Oh and I'm going to write a new fanfic soon, I mean when I finish this one! It's going to be called: ,,Raven's Choice!'' **

**Hope you liked it!**

**And thank you for the reviews! You made my day!**

**Read and Review!**

**R&R**

**Yours truly**

** 123 Dream of Freedom 123**


	10. The Sleepover! Part 1

**Hi! This is The Crazy Bosnian Girl! XD Ok that's my new name, and it only says the truth! So I know I didn't upload in a while, but it was my sister's wedding (She's 31 so there's no question!) and my stupid school started! **

**And I wouldn't be uploading today if my I didn't have the party after school and my dad killed me, and now I'm locked in my room writing! It's the best! XD **

**So you guys can thank my neighbors for calling the police because we were too laud and I can kill them!**

**So I love all the characters! Oh and Well you waited long enough: Chapter... 10 The Sleepover! **

**There's going to be a bit of truth and dare, reveal your secrets... and that junk! So let's et started!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Robins P.O.V.<strong>

Well I was running to BBs house! He's the worst in giving addresses! If I'm not lost someone kill me!

I as in some park and sat on a bench!

I as thinking when I saw Cy, carrying a light blue back-pack! He wore the same clothes, I guess he also didn't change after school.

,,Hey Cy!'' I jelled.

,,Yo, dude! What are you doing here?'' Cy said.

,,Sorry, I really didn't get what BB was saying where he lives.'' I told him.

,,Don't worry we all got lost on the ay to Grass Stains house, when we first came over!'' Cy said with a smile.

I got up and gone with Cy.

,,Dude, hay so down?'' Cy asked me.

,,I just hate Bruce, he gave me a speech about how I have to come home from school and that stupid stuff…'' I told him.

,,So let me get this strait, you got home, he gave you a lecture, you took your stuff and well went to the sleepover.''

,,Yeah.'' I told him.

,,Where were you the hole day? Your practice finished early.'' He asked me.

,,Yeah, but I got hold up.'' I told him.

,,Right.'' The said.

I hit him in the arm. And we went to BBs.

- At Beast Boys Sleepover!-

,,I don't get how everyone get's lost. Seriously!'' BB said. Me and Cy where standing at the entrance of the hause.

,,Well maybe because there are only TWO HAUSES HERE, OH AND YOU LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!'' I said.

BB lived in a big house in the middle of nowhere! O It was like 15 minutes out of town, in a little forest, and there was only one more huge house next door.

,,Ok guys so then we are all here.'' He happily said.

He took us to his room.

On the front green door there where the bling-bling letters BB!

We entered the messy room!

_Is this a junkyard!?_ I asked myself.

There was a messed up bed with purple sheets, there were clothes every were, you could barely see the desk from all the cans of soda and un finished pizza…

You cud see a clean space, I mean you cud see the purple rug. And there we where going to sleep. Even on the green walls, there were no spitballs…

Then Cy said: ,,Wow, You really cleaned your room.''

,,Cleaned?!'' I asked shocked.

,,Yesterday it was three times messier.'' Cy tolled me. I was even more shocked, but when I think about it, BB is pretty messy, I don't know what was I going to suspect.

Ok, Robin you know my buddy Lucas, hell our buddy Lucas.

I saw Lucas before, Aqua tolled me that he's one of there good friends. He had pale skin, blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and had black tracksuit pants **(Sorry don't know how to spell it!)**

Next to him was Aqualad, in a blue T-shirt and black PJ shorts.

BB wore a purple sleeveless shirt, and green PJ shorts.

Cy whore a white sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts.

Speedy whore orange shorts with lots of pictures of golden $ on them, he wore a yellowish sleeveless shirt with the letters: 'Like a Boss!'.

On the messy bed, the boy Trip was sitting. He wore bordeau shorts and a bordeau T-shirt. Oh and fore the people that don't know Trip, well lets see… He has long brown hair with some a bit blondish locks, dark brown eyes, he is in a band, and is a trouble maker, oh and is very cold to people but is very funny, and everyone sees him as a great friend, even tough he is a bit more mean.

**(This OCC belongs to my best friend Andrej! Oh and bordeau is very dark red!) **

But next to Lucas stood my friend Dan. Dan wore gray shorts and a light green T-shirt wit a football on it. He was the only one who wore socks. His where black.

And I turned around, and in the corner stood the person I was most unhappy to see…

-At Emilys sleepover-

**Emilys P.O.V. **

The girls just arrived, and I as taking Helen to my room.

I loved the poster of Twilight on my door to be honest, but I'm actually crazy about…

**Helans P.O.V. **

In what have I got my self in to!? Where the only words that came to my mine, I could not stop starring at the room. The walls where lavender color. Ok but he thing that almost made me barf was…

Her whole lavender wall had posters of… ONE DIRECTION!

She had One Direction bed sheets, a 1D pillow, the chair and the rug.

I mean she has to be the biggest 1D fan ever!

I mean, Thank god that her house is half normal… Why half, because she lives in the middle of nowhere. No jock.

In the room where these girl called: Kera, Blaire, Lily, Elizabeth, the great Hip-Hop dancer Bee, the annoying cheerleader Angel, this girl Scarlet and that new girl Cleo.

Then Emily said to me: ,,There's the bathroom if you want to change to your PJs.''

I entered the bath room with my green shoulder bag, and took out my green shorts, and my white shirt with the letters: ,You want a piece of this, PUNK!' I decided to stay barefooted.

Then I noticed that Emily was in a white night dress with the picture of One Direction and had Liam slippers.

Scarlet was wearing a black skirt, a white long sleeved shirt with the black letters 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know!' And she wore Red socks.

Elizabeth was wearing a midnight blue T-shirt and dark blue PJs.

Kera whore gray PJ pants, and a black thank top, with black slippers. She didn't wear make up.

Blaire wore a vanilla T-shirt and red knee length shorts. Her hair is in a pony tail.

Angel wore a light blue night dress with a silver belt on it, and on the dress in silver letters it said: 'Dream com true!' And she wore light blue slippers, and her hair was in a pony tail as well.

Bee wore a black skirt, and a yellow sleeveless shirt, with black stripes on it and yellow slippers. Hair – just like everyday.

Lily wore something like a kimono, it had some colorful spray stains. She looked cool.

And the new girl Cleo. Well she wore red PJ pants and a red shirt. She was barefooted, just like me.

Then I herd something…

,,You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or…''

,,AAAAAAAA!'' I screamed annoyed!

I looked to see that Emily plaid the song called: What Makes You Beautiful… Guess who… One Direction! Then Scarlet started to sing along with Emily…

Lily and Elizabeth were picking some movies, Angel and Bee were making popcorn and talking about the dance, and Cleo was talking to Blaire, while Kera as bringing some snacks… Oh and Scarlet and Emily were singing and painting nails.

_This is going to be a living hell!_ I tough…

-Beast Boys sleepover-

**Robins P.O.V.**

_I'm in hell…_ I tough.

There was X's friend… Nate.

_Why did Beast Boy invite him? Is BB crazy!?_ I tough.

,,Guys what are we going to watch!?'' BB asked us.

,,Triple X!'' Said Dan.

,,No, let's watch That's my boy!'' Said Speedy.

,,What about The Avengers.'' Said Cy.

,,No way, One missed call.'' Said Trip.

,,Titanium'' Said Aqua.

,,The Eye!'' Said Lucas.

,,I like King Kong. Maybe we can watch the movie which…'' BB was interrupted with a…

,,NO!'' From everyone.

,,What about Steep Up 4!'' I said.

,,Great choice!'' ,,I like it'' ,,Ok'' ,,Fine with me'' Everyone said.

I was going to put and play the DVD…

But then Nate took the DVD out of my hand and said…

,,We're watching: 'The Raven!' Got it.'' He said coldly and put his DVD in…

_How can everyone be O.K. with this!?_ I asked myself…

- Girl's sleepover -

**Cleos P.O.V.**

We just finished this really cool film called: ,, ghost of girlfriends past''.

Now e were talking, I really like Blaire and Kera there just so nice and that stuff, but so strong and everything…

,,So what are we going to do next girls?'' Emily asked.

,,Let's have a fashion show!'' Said a very happy Angel.

_This is going to be interesting_. I tough.

-Boys sleepover-

**Robins P.O.V.**

The movie was actually pretty good…

It finished and we were looking at BB.

,,So what's next?'' I asked.

,,Now we're going to prank call the girls from school.'' He said happily.

And we started to call the girls…

The first victim was Kori…

Dan decided to go first, his cell-phone had an option to make your voice girl, so Kori was going to think he was a girl…He put it on speaker and called her…

Kori – _Italic _

Dan – Underline

_Hello!_

Kori we haven't talked in a wile.

_Who is this?_

What do you think honey?

_Is it Daisy!?_

Yess, How did you guess?

_Listen here, you are never going to be better than me, got it bitch!_

I'm a bitch you little asshole…

_Listen here Daisy, at least I have a real bra, You have to put socks in yours…_

The boys were for a minute silent, and then put hands over there mouths so they don't laugh.

Right, well at least I'm not a slut like you_._

_Daisy I swear one day your going to pay for putting that video on you-tube!_

Speedy looked interested.

Don't waist your prays honey…

And Dan hung up!

They all started laughing abnormally.

,,Dan you're the man!'' Said Speedy.

_Maybe this is going to be fun…_ I tough.

- Moment's later -

We called a lot of girls and then Dan said…

,,Why don't we call that girl Emilia?!'' He had an evil face.

,,Great idea bro!'' Said Trip.

,,Fine!'' I said: ,,Call her.''

,,No Robin…'' Dan looked at me: ,,Your going to call her.''

He took Nates phone and gave it to me.

,,Are you crazy!? No way!'' I said

,,Come on, I dare you!'' He said.

,,Ouuuu!'' Everyone said at the same time…

,,Fine!'' I said and took the phone.

,,Robin don't, trust me it's a ba…'' I cut him off.

,,It's a good idea, oh and I don't trust you Nate. End of conversation!'' I said mad.

She gave me her phone number while we ate at Fast Foods…

I dialed her, and called…

Robin – _Italic_

Emilia – Underline 

What's up!?

_Hi! Nothing what about you?_

Oh I just want to be sure but who is this?

_Someone very important in your life…_

Oh! Well I have to tell you all about this guy…

_Really!?_

All the boys looked interested, well except for Nate.

Yeah, he goes with me to basketball, and we got a burger, oh and he's really a…

_Really a…_

Robin was more interested then anyone.

Really a asshole!

_What!?_

Robin asked a bit shocked, while everyone laughed,

Hahahahahahahaha! I knew you'd fall for it Robin! Hahahaha!

_WHATTTTT!?_

All the boys minus Nate asked…

Ok you have three options…

_Which are…_

I'm a witch, I can read minds, or… Caller ID!

All the boys slapped themselves.

I do have Nates Phone number you know and well I guessed it was you Robin by your voice… I guess I'm a witch! Muahahahahahaha! 

She hung up!

,,I tolled you it was a bad idea!'' Said Nate going to the kitchen.

,,Oh man!'' Said Beast Boy…

- Girls sleepover -

**Emilys P.O.V.**

We were having a fashion show! It was so fun…

I dressed like Nicki Minaj, I just love her.

Kera dressed like Amy Lee. It suits her!

Cleo dressed like Harry Potter so we didn't stop laughing.

Elizabeth was a vampire! LoL!

Lily was a marine! Not bad…

Blaire looked like a break-dancer! With the cap, baggy pants and all…

Angel was a hula girl, she wore a grass skirt and a belly shirt, and had flowers everywhere… She looks cute.

Bee dressed as a bumble-bee nothing special…

Helen dressed as Christina Aguilera…

My mom is a costume designer, and we made our self look like famous singers and tray Halloween costumes…

We changed and sit down on the floor to play truth or dare when…

When we heard an...

EXPLOSION!

,,What The Fuck!'' I said and ran up the stairs, the girl's followed me…

_Way tonight!?_ I tough running up the stares…

- Bays sleepover -

**Beast Boys P.O.V. **

We were arguing hat to do next when…

BOOM!

We heard and explosion!

I went to the balcony the guys followed me…

We saw smoke coming from the house next door, and a little fire!

,,We have to go help!'' Said Robin!

We ran down the stares…

_Just hope we can get there in time…_ I tough…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**Well… Did you like it? Was it good? Was it too bad? The only way to let me know is by reviewing, so please do!**

**This is The Sleepover Part 1! **

**Chapter 11 coming up soon! Oh and Thank you for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**The dance is going to be chapter 12 or 13 just so you know!**

**Love you all!**

**Yours truly **

** The Crazy Bosnian Girl!**


	11. Truth of Dare boys and girls!

**Hi guys! I changed my name to Life Means Smile. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't upload in a long time... I had school work and that junk...**

**Oh and wile I was getting inspiration for this story I had a dream and I wrote a new story called: ,,Things just got weird'' so if you have time please read!**

**In this chapter we have some new characters...**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews:**

**Juniper Night****, ****XAngelWithoutWingsX**** and ****13DeadSilence13****.**

**You girls are the best!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Well, let's get this story started! **

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Emilys P.O.V.<strong>

Oh I swear I'm going to… I tough running up the stares. The girls were following me.

We got there, there was only one room up stares.

The door was a light blue color.

And when I opened the door, well… I wasn't surprised.

The room was the lab, and in a lab coat stood my stupid older brother putting out a fire…

,,You idiot! What the hell were you doing!?'' I screamed at him.

,,Who the hell is that!?'' asked Helen.

,,That is my idiot brother Taylor.'' I told her.

They all looked at me with and questioned look.

,,You have a brother?'' Blaire asked me.

,,Yes, he went to private school, but my mom wanted us to go to school together and that stuff, so on Monday it's going to be his first day of school.'' I explained.

Yeah my brother put the room on fire, he did that a lot… when he put it out he came to us.

,,Hi I'm Taylor.'' He said with a smile.

,,Yeah we get it Casanova.'' I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

,,Girl lets get back to the sleepover, leave this frog.'' I told the girl.

Ding Dong – Rings the bell

,,Who the hell is it?'' I asked.

**Blairs P.O.V.**

Ok, so her brother made an explosion and set the lab on fire… that's pretty… not so normal.

Emily went to open the door and Kera, Gem, Cleo and I watched from the staircases, the other girls went to Emilys room.

,,Who the hell is...'' She opened the door and just froze.

We went down and well we all froze…

**Keras P.O.V.**

OMG! Lucas and the boys from school… in there PJs! Oh My God!

,,We heard and explosion and we came over.'' Said Robin.

,,The explosion was just my stupid brother.'' She said and looked behind them…

,,What are you guys doing here?'' I asked them, not looking away from Lucas.

,,Oh we were at Beast Boys sleepover.'' Lucas told me with a smile.

Oh yes, I've been crushing on Lucas for a long time already, he was just so cool and cute and hot and nice and smart and… well he was one of my best friends…

I was daydreaming when…

,,YOU LIVE HERE!? AAAAA!'' Emily and Beast Boy screamed at the same time pointing at each other.

,,Oh would you guys just shut up!'' Blair said a bit mad…

,,Guys let's get back to my house…'' Beast Boy said turning around…

,,Hey you guys want to play truth or dare with us?'' asked Gem.

,,What!?'' Emily said.

Beast Boy was going to say no when Cy shut him mouth with his hand and said: ,,Sure!''

,,Wait a sec!'' Now on the staircase stood Taylor: ,,Didn't mom say 'No Boys Allowed!' Ha!'' He said trying to sound like a lady.

,,Ok. What do you want!?'' Emily asked him.

,,You do my laundry for two months and I join the game.''

,,One month and your not playing!'' She told him.

,,One month and I play or I'm calling mom.'' He said happily.

,,Deal!'' She said not happy.

,,Ok!'' he said happily!

She looked like well… not to good… then she looked at the boys at the door and asked:

,,You just going to stand there, or are you getting in!?'' She asked not happy.

The boys entered the house.

_Maybe I'll get to spend some time with Lucas…_ I tough.

- In Emilys room -

**Dan's P.O.V.**

_Oh no! I hate this!_ I tough as I looked at her room.

,,What's wrong Dan? You don't like my room?'' She asked.

,,Yes, I hate your room! Oh I'm going to barf!'' I offended her.

,,I mean I'm sick of all you girls, drooling over them…'' I told her pointing at One Direction.

,,There just so perfect! I mean I love that British accent… I mean If I had and British accent I'd never shut up!'' She told me.

,,Ok, I have an British accent, and you don't so you shut up!'' I told her a bit louder.

,,Wait a sec isn't your surname Styles?'' She asked me. I hated when people asked me that.

,,Yes, Harry is one of my cousins. And I will not get you an autograph.'' First she looked happy with stars in her eyes… and now she looks sad.

,,So you hate your cousin!'' She asked me.

,,No! I'm just sick of all you fans.''

,,Ok can we get the stupid game started… your getting on my nerves!'' Said Helen mad.

,,Ok everyone grab a pillow.'' I was going to take the white pillow when…,, Oh Dan can you give me that gig One Direction pillow!'' I swear I'm going to kill her.

I threw the pillow and hit her face.

,,Oh it's on!'' She said mad.

,,Pillow fight!'' Screamed Blaire.

The next thing you knew, we all were hitting each other with the 1D pillows… _I hope they rip!_ I tough and continue to fight!

**Blaires P.O.V.**

Ok don't get me wrong but I was kind of mad that Emily got on Dans nerves.

When…

Someone hit me in the head.

I turned around and saw it was Dan, he was smiling.

,,That is not how you have a pillow fight wuss puss!'' I told him.

I continued to hit him with the pillow, he was stronger and faster then I expected. _Oh it's on!_ I tough…

- Moment's later –

**Cleos P.O.V.**

Well this was my first pillow fight, which was not with my brothers and sisters. Just the memory of them… _Oh I miss them so much!_

,,Cleo you alright?'' asked Elizabeth.

,,Yeah thanks!'' I said with a smile, she smiled back.

The fight was over and we all sat in a circle on our now half rip pillows.

,,I'll go first!'' Said Emily: ,,Gem truth or Dare?''

,,Truth!'' Said Gem.

,, If you could kiss any guy in this room, who would it be?'' Emily asked her.

,,Don't get me wrong but… I guess… Robin.'' She said.

,,Ouuu!'' The guys said to Gem and Robin.

,,Ok. Aqualad, truth or dare?'' Gem asked.

,,Dare.'' Said Aqualad,

,,Dam it!... Oh wait… Here'' she said giving him a cheerleader outfit.

He's mouth dropped: ,,What are you giving me?'' He asked her in shock.

,,,,Your dare is to wear the outfit and do a trick for us.'' She said with an evil smile.

,,WHAT?! I'm not doing that!'' He jelled.

,,A dear's a dear! You have to do it dude!'' Said Victor.

,,Oh I'm getting revenge on you!'' He said to Victor, and took the outfit and got in the bathroom.

- Moments later -

,,Hahahahaha!'' We all laughed!

,,LOL!'' Said Kara!

,,Ok, you know it's not that funny.'' Said Aqualad mad.

,,Sorry dude, but… This is just too funny!'' Said Victor laughing.

Thinking we weren't looking, Aqualad did a somersault forward.

We could not stop laughing.

Then he went back in the bathroom.

,,You got it on tape?'' Asked Gem.

,,All of it!'' Said Emily with a evil smile.

,,I got a picture with my phone.'' Said Blaire.

I looked at the photo she took with her phone. I started laughing again.

I mean Agualad wore a light blue mini skirt, white ballet shoes and a light blue and white sleeveless shirt. Oh and not to mention that his longish hair was tied in a ponytail... I mean black humor…

When he got out he sat down mad. Then he had an evil smile.

,,Cy! Time for revenge!'' Aqua said.

,,Truth or Dare!'' He asked Cy.

,,I know you're a chicken to pick dare.'' Aqualad said.

,,Dare dude, there's nothing I cant do!'' Cy said happily.

,,Ok then… Wear a ballet skirt and dance to 'Single Ladies!''.'' Said Aqua with an evil smile.

,,WHAT!?'' Screamed Cy.

- Moment's later -

Oh we were all laughing so hard…

Emily got it all on tape.

Cy then came back and sat angry!

**Robins P.O.V.**

Ok I know I'm the worst friend right now, but that was just funny.

Now it was Cys turn to pick.

,,Angel truth or dare?'' He asked her, he also had that evil smile…

_I guess the evil smile is the new fashion._

,,I'm not going to do something that embarrassing, so… I pick truth.'' She said.

,,Dam it!'' Said Cy and got to thinking.

,,Way did you and Blend break up and how did you two even got together?'' Cy asked serious.

She looked shocked.

Then she took a deep breath and…

,,Well, I guess it's time… You see me and Blend were friends since we were 13.''

,,Wait aren't you 16?! And isn't Blend 15?!'' Asked Speedy.

,,No, Blend was holed back one year. But that's not important now. Were bout 16.'' She explained, and returned to the story: ,,So we were great friends, and one night when we were 12 and a half, he took me to the movies, and after that to the skate park and tried to teach me how to skate, I stunk… And then he took me walking next to the lake, and well he told me he was in love with me, and then… I had my first kiss… And when he got held back that year, well I didn't see him in half an year, and then one day he told me that I tough he's not for me, that I don't want to date a held back student and well we broke up. That's that.'' Angel said and a tear fell from her eye.

,,Do you still love him?!'' asked Bee.

,,I…I…'' We all waited her answer: ,,I… Hey I only had to answer one question truthfully! Now I ask!'' Now she said happy.

,,Ok, Bee. Truth or dare?'' She asked her friend.

,,Truth girl!'' Bee answered sassy.

,,Ok who is the most hot guy in the room?'' Asked Andel.

,,I have to go with Victor, or better yet Sparky!'' She answered happy and sassy.

Cy was a bit shocked but very happy.

,,Ok, Cleo. Yore new and I want to get to know you better so please pick truth.'' Bee told Cleo.

,,Fine! Truth!'' She answered happily.

,,Tell us your life story!'' Bee said happy… but Cleo just got sad.

,,My life story…'' Cleo started, you could see she was holding her tears: ,,Well, I lived in a small village with my family, which is my mom, dad, my two brothers named Anish and Max, and my two sisters named Maxine and Jill.'' She said and then a tear fell: ,, The village was attacked when I was 6 and my family and me were separated.'' She started to cry: ,,I didn't really have any friends outside of her family because my parents told me not to trust anyone in the village.'' She wiped away her tears: ,, I've been searching everywhere for them but I couldn't find them. I had to get jobs to live alone. I refuses to get orphaned because I wants my parents, not some fake ones.'' She cried: ,,Yeah, that's my life's story.'' She wiped her tears.

,,Cleo I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry!'' Bee said and gave Cleo a hug.

,,Thanks Bee! Ok let's continue the story!'' She said a bit happier.

,,Helen, truth or dare?'' She asked.

- In the meantime -

**Mystery ****girls P.O.V.**

,,You have got to be kidding me?!'' My friend said: ,,No way?!''

,,Yeah, can you believe it, after all this time that jerk, still has your photo in his locker.'' I told my best friend Rose.

,,Oh, I can't believe that jerk!'' Said Rose.

,,Well I can!'' Said my friend Revenge.

,,Oh come on Paris, I think he can't get over you.'' Yes, Roses nick name was Paris… Way? Well she loved Paris and Franc and well we visited Paris the four of us when we were 12.

,,Yeah, and I bet that boy Robin is head over heals over you!'' She said teasing me.

,,Real funny Paris.'' I told her.

,,Actually I think she's right.'' Said my friend, well I called her Re!

,,Your actually agreeing with Rose!?'' Revenge asked her surprised.

,,Yes. I think Robin has some feelings for our sk8er girl!'' Re said.

Sk8er girl, Robin maybe like… lets see if there is more information…

,,No way I think he would like you Re!'' I told her.

,,Oh and how would you know?'' She asked me.

,,Well tonight after basketball practice, we went for a burger and we walked and…''

I was cut off by Paris screaming…

,,OMG! Emilia he totally likes you!'' Paris screamed.

Yes it was me, the one and only Emilia Humphrey, yes the crazy girl… I'm the mystery girl, so it's actually my, I mean Emilias P.O.V. just so there is no mistake.

,,No he doesn't!'' I said a bit mad.

Minute of silence.

,,I actually think he does!'' Said Revenge.

,,Oh come on!'' I said.

,,Yeah she's right, a boy likes her, ok we get it, but I'M STILL SINGLE!'' Paris said.

Revenge just had a little smile.

I sat in frustration on his hospital bed.

Yes my friend, actually my best friend boy Revenge was laying in a hospital bed. Way well… It went like this…

_Flashback (In Emilias P.O.V.):_

_Today was the day we were all 13, the accident happened when we were 12, when we got back from Paris. Revenge is one year older then us._

_Revenge got hit by a car and fell of a bridge, it was a miracle he survived… He's been a year in the hospital… Today was his 14 birthday. He was 13 when the accident happened.  
><em>

_He should be in the hospital for one more year before he can go back home._

_And because it was hid B bay, we decided to take him in town for a spin._

_We entered._

_,,Yo, Revenge. You ok bro?!'' I asked him._

_,,Yeah. Thanks girls!'' He said smiling. He was still laying in the hospital bed._

_,,Happy Birthday Revi!'' Paris said in her happy tone._

_,,Oh I hope you didn't buy any presents, because the best present you can give me is to stop calling me Revi!'' He said seriously._

_,,Fine!'' Said Paris._

_,,So what you guys up to?'' Revenge said._

_,,We're bailing you out!'' Re said._

_Moment's later in the flashback – _

_,,,Yeah!'' Screamed Revenge._

_,,I told you this was going to be awesome!'' I said louder._

_Well the nurses didn't lend us the wheelchair so we went with the hospital bed._

_Because his room was on the first floor no stares thank God… And now we were going down the __street, in a hospital bed… I mean we're totally crazy! Me and Re were pushing at the sides, Revenge was sitting on the bed and Paris was behind him screaming for her life…_

_Moment's later in the flashback – _

_We came back to the hospital in one piece, and the nurses screamed at us, and now we were waiting for the doctor but…_

_,,that was awesome, thanks guys!'' Revenge said._

_Oh his name meant that he was dark, and mean, but actually he was cool, crazy and a dear-devil like me. He was my best friend, well of boys._

_,,Hey, it's your birthday.'' Said Paris._

_,,Just wish you could come back home.'' Said Re._

_,,Kids I have to say I'm mad and I have some bad and some happy news!'' Said the doctor._

_,,What? Which news?'' We all asked in the same time._

_,,Well since I'm mad the bad news first…'' He took a deep breath: ,,Revenge is not going to be able to walk anymore.'' He said sad._

_,,What? No way. You said if I stay here you can fix me.'' Said Revenge sad and shocked. He really wanted to be able to walk again.  
><em>

_,,We know, were sorry.'' The doctor said._

_,,What's the good news?'' Paris asked._

_,,Revenge… your going home!'' Said the doctor with a smile._

_We were all so happy!_

_The hospital sent the wheelchair to Revenges house, so we took another trip on the hospital bed._

_,,Home here I come!'' Said Revenge so happy!_

End of flashback.

Now we were at there house talking, and having fun… well our fun.

Revenge moved in his wheelchair but even that's better then staying at the hospital till you turn 18.

Of course that meant that he didn't go to school, so we came here every Friday and tell him what happened.

,,You guys know that some boys prank-called Emilia.'' Said Paris.

,,Oh yeah and they got burned!'' I told them…

These guys weren't my friends, they were my family… What else could I say…

- At Emilys sleepover -

Keras P.O.V.

,,Kera truth or dare?'' Asked my best friend Blaire.

,,Dare away.'' I told her with a smile.

,,Ok I dare you to… kiss Lucas on the lips!'' She said with her evil smile.

,,What!?'' I asked. I mean I had to kiss the guy I liked in front of everyone. I tough. And I felt myself blush.

,,A dare is a dare.'' She said.

I looked at Lucas, he smiled at me…

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his.

His lips were so soft and worm… But the thing that surprised me was that he kissed me back!

**Lucas P.O.V.**

Wow! Kissing Kera was like kissing an angel… I mean I always liked her… But I could never dream of this…

**Blaires P.O.V.**

Finally! I mean I know she's like crazy about him, so what was I going to do, she's my best friend.

_She'll thank me for this._ I tough.

,,Ok you two, you can stop, before I puke!'' Said Beast Boy, ruining the kiss…

Kera shoot him a dead glare. If looks could kill, well Beast Boy would be a dead boy.

,,Ok lets continue…'' He tried to save his butt.

,,Elizabeth truth or dare?'' Kera asked Elizabeth.

,,Dare.'' She coldly said.

,,Ok, on Monday you have to wear Emilys yellow sun dress, and green high hells.'' Kera said to her, she knew Helen would never wear that in a million years.

,,No way!'' She said.

,,You have to.'' Bee said.

,,Fine I'll just lose the dress…'' She said calmly.

,,If you forget to wear the dress the, I'll spray paint all your clothes a nice pink color.'' Said Dan seriously.

,,I hate you guys.'' She said mad.

,,We know.'' Said Beast Boy: ,,Next!''

,,Robin truth or dare?'' Asked Elizabeth.

,,Truth!'' Said Robin.

,,What do you truthfully think about Starfire?''

,,You mean that pink Barbie Kori?'' He asked.

,,Yes!'' She said.

,,She gets on my nerves… I don't like those girls who put on like a ton of make-up… She acts innocent, nice… I just think that's wrong… I think she's hypocritical… you know like she's a liar and a real gossip girl. That's what I think of her.'' He said.

,,Yeah but she's hot! Right?'' Added Speedy, Oh I just hate him.

Robin just looked at him and told him: ,,Keep on dreaming!''

,,Ok Emily, truth or dare.'' Robin asked.

,,Truth.'' She said happily.

,,Who do you like?'' We all wanted to know that.

,,Oh I like Jacob from Twilight, ah and Mr. Black and Rasta, and I love Liam of 1D oh and…'' Helen cut her of.

,,He meant from school, idiot!'' She said a bit mad.

,,Oh… Sorry robin but, I think the cutest boys are Aqualad and don't get me wrong but… Blend!'' She said in a daydream voice.

,,What?! Didn't you here he's my Ex!'' Said Angel mad.

,,Yes, your EX!'' Emily said highlighting the word ex!

,,Ok you two stop it, are you 9!'' Said Lily.

,,Fine!'' They bout said in the same time and tone.

,,Ok! So… Lily! Truth or dare!?'' Emily asked her.

,,Dare!'' She said with a smile.

,,I dare you to prank-call Terra…''

,,Ok, no problem!''

,,…I didn't finish…and ask her to the dance!'' Said Emily with the most evil smile ever. _Wow!_ I tough.

,,No way!'' Lily said.

,,You have to sister sorry!'' Said Elizabeth to Lily.

,,Oh I hate you guys!'' Lily said and got her phone and Angel gave her Terras number and she dialed her.

Just a sec before Terra answered, Lily clicked a button and changed her voice… now she sounded like a boy.

_Terra_ – Italic

Lily – Underline

_Hello! Who is this?_

Oh, hi my name is Kevin and I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever saw in my life!

_Thank you Kevin. But how did you get my number?_

I have my ways. So do you want to go to the schools pink dance with me?

_Of course, I'd love to!_

So what will you be wearing, besides the pink dress?

_Oh my pink dress is going to have a sand color belt and I'm going to be wearing sand colored hells. You?_

I'll be wearing a pink suit with a light blue shirt and a white tie, and white shoes, my hare is chocolate brown, and my eyes are baby blue, baby!

_Oh see you at the dance floor!_

And Terra Alpha

hung up.

We all laughed… well minus Beast Boy!

,,You guys I wanted to ask Terra out!'' Beast Boy said med.

,,Don't worry, it will be on of those happy endings at the end, don't worry Gras Stains!'' Said Cy, taping his friend on the shoulder.

,,Ok, Trip truth or dare?'' Lily asked him…

- At Stars house -

**Stars P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite magazine 'OK!' when…

_,, I'm a barbie girl  
>In a barbie world<br>Life in plastic  
>It's fantastic.<br>You can brush my hair  
>And dress me everywhere.<br>Imagination!  
>Life is your creation.<em>

Come on Barbie, let's go par''

My phone rang and it was Terra my best friend…

,,Hi, BFF Terra, what is up girlfriend?'' I asked her.

,,Oh Star can I come over I need to tell you something!'' She said happy.

,,Oh great a gossip party, come over girl!'' I told her.

,,Bye, see you in 20 minutes.'' She said and hung up!

- after 20 minutes -

,,Hey there BFF Terra!'' I said and hugged her when she came in my beautiful house!

,,I see your house is still the light pink color!'' She told me.

.,,I know, but my mom doesn't believe me when I tell her that Hot Pink is the new hit color!'' We talked as we entered my huge pink room.

My room had light pink walls, a hot pink rug with white hearts on it. A king size hot pink and white bed, and the bed had light pink baldachin. Oh and there was a pink desk and chair, but I don't use that stuff!

And I had a really big pink walking closet… Oh I love my room!

We sat on the pink bed and she started:

,,You see I was trying to chose the right dress for the dance when… I heard Call Me Maybe my new ringtone.'' Terra said.

,,What? I never heard that song. I'll call you so I can hear it.'' I said a speed-dialed Terra…

When we heard:

_,, __Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?''<p>

I hung up.

,,I love the song, but Barbie girl is my favorite!'' I said and we smiled.

,,So when I answered, I said Hello, and a boy named Kevin told me I was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, and he asked me to the dance.'' Terra said happily, Oh I was just so happy for her.

,, And he's going to wait for me on the dance floor in a pink suit, a light blue shirt and a white tie and white shoes. Oh and he has chocolate brown eyes and baby blue eyes! He's perfect!'' She said happier then ever.

,,And what are you going to wear?'' I asked her the most important question ever.

,,I'm going to wear… my sort pink strapless dress with the sand colored belt and my sand colored heels and I'm going to tie my hare in a braid with a sand colored flower hare clip.'' She told me.

_I tough her well the beautiful art of fashion!_ I tough.

,,So… did you see what that sk8er punk wore! I mean she has no stile or fashion sense. Barf1 What's her name Emil, Emili… whatever, it's not important. I mean she needs a visit from the fashion police!'' I told Terra, we laughed!

,,Oh and that girl Elizabeth, dark much! Hahaha!'' Oh I just love Terra we shared our love for fashion and our hate for fashion losers.

,,Oh and that girl Kera, she's a real devil from the underworld! Hahahahaha!'' I said, I mean it's true!

**(Guys there just commenting on your clothes because they are jealous! I think all your characters are so cool and I love there stile! And just so you know: Star and Terra are the mean girls in this story! No offense to anyone!)**

- At Emilys sleepover -

**Robins P.O.V.**

Well fore those who weren't here till now, this is what happened:

Trip had to sing and dance 'Only Girl in The World' and the girls posted it on the internet.

Lucas was in 7 minutes of heaven with Kera… use your imagination…

Mr. Full of Himself or Speedy had to drink water from the toilet… We all barfed. Lucas is really evil in giving dares. Oh I loved that dare, Emily got it on tape. Oh now I'm happy.

And now Mr. Full of Himself had to pick someone.

,,Beast Boy! Truth or dare!?'' He tried to ask in a scary voice but it didn't work.

,,Dare me sucker!'' BB said happy.

,,Ok you have to… eat meat! Muahahahaha!'' Said speedy and started to laugh like an evil scientist.

,,No way! I'm a vegetarian! Don't you know by eating meat you hurt animals!'' Beast Boy said.

,,He's right! I say he can chose to not eat meat! I should know, I'm a vegetarian.'' Said Kera.

,,Oh and I didn't have a choice when I drank toilet water!'' Speedy sad mad!

,,Sorry BB but you have to!'' I said.

Emilia brought him a stake…

He ate it and was green and was going to barf, so he ran to the bathroom.

When he came back… well… he was mad…

He sat down and said: ,,Dan truth or dare?''

,,Dare!'' Dan said.

,,Ok I dare you to sing the refrain of 'What Makes You Beautiful' to a girl of you choice.'' Said BB.

Dan got up and held out his hand in front of Blaire.

You could see Blair was shocked.

**Blaires P.O.V.**

Ok! I did not expect that.

I mean were like polar opposite, Dans nice and smart, and I go with the flow. But I could not stop blushing!

I took his hand…

He looked me in the eyes. I could not stop staring at his brown orbs…

_He has the cutest British smile… Wait what am I thinking!?_ I tough.

Then he slowly sang in my ear…

_,,__ Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh.''_

,,That's what makes you beautiful'' he said these words gently in my ear.

I heard the song… It was the end… and my favorite part… and he sounded amazing just like Harry but even better! I could not believe it…

And then…

He closed his eyes and came towards me… I tough he was going to kiss me but he stopped…

_I can not believe it! He tried to kiss me!_ I was screaming in my mind!

He blushed as well as me, and we bout sat back to our places.

I could not stop thinking about the almost kiss… I was a bit sad in the inside!

_Wait? What am I thinking! I mean he's number 8 on the boys popularity list, I'm not even in the first 10! Every girl is crazy abut him. Way would he please like me! Were opposites. But maybe opposites attract. _I tough.

,,Ok, so is that everyone?!'' Emily asked.

,,No actually. Nate and your brother didn't have a turn!'' Said Gem.

,,But I don't know you, and I bet you don't know me!'' Taylor said.

,,He's right.'' I said.

,,Ok so let's make it like this Dan will ask Nate, then Nate can pick Emily, Emily I bet knows her brother.'' Said Aqualad.

,,Ok! Nate truth or dare?'' Dan asked the schools bad boy.

,,Does it matter, your going to give me lame dare or a stupid question.'' Nate said coldly.

I was a bit mad… don't know way.

,,Fine, I chose truth!'' He said coldly.

,,Ok Nate… Way did you start to hang out with Alex or X?!'' Dan asked him.

We all wanted to know.

,,If you really want to know… The reason was well… revenge and … well a bit of popularity… but mostly revenge.'' He said coldly.

,,Did you get revenge?'' I asked.

,,No.'' She said smiling: ,,But maybe I will!''

No one knew what he meant with that and what revenge he was talking about.

,,Emily truth or dare?'' He asked Emily.

,,Truth!'' She said brave.

,,Way the hell are you a the pet dog running after Emilia, Kera and Blaire?'' He asked with a cold smile.

We all were shocked.

_I mean how can he even call her a pet dog! How dares he!?_ I tough.

,,I'm not a pet dog running after them!'' Emily said mad.

,,Sure! Don't hold breath!'' He coldly said.

,,Sis, leave him alone. He's just jealous that you have friends, and he's all alone in this world.'' Taylor said.

,,Your right!'' She said.

,,Ok idiot, truth or dare?'' She asked her brother.

,,I have to go with truth my monkey sister.'' He told her calm.

,,Idiot!'' She told him and said: ,,Your dare is… go tell Sonny your gay!'' She said evilly.

,,No way!'' He said.

,,Who's Sonny!?'' We all asked.

,,His little crush, from his old school!'' She told us and then turned to Taylor: ,,Oh and you have to do it, it's a dare!''

He picked up his blackberry and called that girl Sonny.

,,Hi Sonny!'' He talked on the phone: ,,Yeah I'm fine, you?'' He was talking, then Emily hit him on the head and then he said to Sonny: ,,Ok Sonny, I called you to tell you… I'm gay! Bye!'' He hung up!

,,I'm going to kill you!'' He told Emily.

,,Yeah right! Try to catch me armpit sniffer!'' she said and they began to chase each other in the house.

- Moments later -

**Emilys P.O.V.**

I forgot again that he's still faster than me… I got one hit in the head. _Ouch! _

,,Guys we have to go, my mom is going to came home in 15 minutes and if she finds out that we left the house… Were dead! Lets go!'' Beast Boy said.

We all went down the stares and said good-bays to the boys…

,,Ok girls… Ready for a little gossip!?'' I asked them.

This sleepover is far from over!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**So how was it? Was it bad? Or was it good? The only way I can know is if you guys review! So please do!**

**The game of truth and dare, hope it wasn't boring! **

**Oh and we have the new characters: Taylor, Revenge, Re and Rose/Paris! **

**What are the girls going to do? Is Beast Boys mom going to find out? Is Taylor going to have to find true love? What is Beast Boy going to do when Terra finds out that her date is not coming? Will Terra find out about the prank-call? Way was Blend held back one year? What about Kera and Lucas? Oh and does Dan like Blaire? And what revenge is Nate talking about? Oh and will Emilia find out that her best friends didn't invite her to the sleepover? And the most important question… WHO IS BLEND!?**

**If you want to find out the keep on reading!**

**And when you read the chapter maybe you can leave a review here and there! ;))**

**Thank you! R&R!**

**Read and Review!**

**Yours truly**

** Life Means Smile!**


	12. The Sleepover! Part 2

**Hi guys/girls! I'm finally back! I know I didn't upload in a long, long, long time... But I had stupid school, Then I was sick, then was the Bosnian ,,Walk for life!'', then one of my friends got hit by a car... Not a pretty time...**

**Oh and now I'm back! And I wanted to say that thank you all for reviewing it means so much to me! **

**And I'm not going to change my name any more, at least not till New Year! LoL!**

**Oh and now, I'm going to concentrate on the new characters, because... believe it or not, there actually the most important in the story! Oh and the next chapter is going to be how they get dates for the dance, and then, (I hope I'll upload before New Year), it's going to be the school Dance you've all been waiting for! So let's try to start.**

**Don't forget my English is not thet good jusnk... I'm from Bosnia... and that stuff.**

**Here we go!**

**Well, let's get this story started! **

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p>- Girls Sleepover -<strong><br>**

**Emilys P.O.V.**

Well the guys left and now it was back to an 'Only Girls Sleepover' like I planed.

The girls and I were sitting in my room an trying to figure out what to do next. We've finally got rid of that stupid frog Taylor!

,, Hey, who were you going to ask to the dance?'' I asked, I mean it was an important question.

,,Lucas.'' Kera said in a dreamy voice.

,,Don't know.'' Said Cleo.

,,No idea.'' Blaire said.

,,Whatever.'' Coldly said Elizabeth.

,,Don't care.'' Said Helen…

,,Oh come on girls! It's the schools dance, live while were young! Like Lima say ,,Girl I'm waiting on ya'' some boy is waiting for us. I mean you know, we can have a crazy good time like 1D say _Lets go Crazy, Crazy, Crazy till we see the sun, I know e only meat but let_-'' I was interrupted by Helen who was about to hit punch me in the face.

,,Shut the hell up!'' She said mad.

,,Well, I think I know who's Blaire going to ask out.'' Said Kera smiling.

,,I don't know what your…talking… about.'' She said innocently.

,,Oh come on, It's like so obvious your crushing on Dan!'' Said Gem.

,,No, it's not true…'' she said with a light blush.

,,Uha!'' We all said in the same time.

,,Can we please change the subject!'' She said in a not so happy mood.

…

- Meanwhile-

At Revenges place –

**Paris P.O.V.**

,,Oh the game was amazing, wish I could have watch it in person.'' Sadly said Revenge, after watching the video Emilia recorded of the schools Soccer game.

,,Hey, no sad faces. At least you don't have to learn about the Ottomans in history.'' I said trying to make him laugh, but did I succeeded… no!

,,Seriously?'' Re asked me. I rolled my eyes.

I mean she's one of my best friends but she really knows to be so cold… Well she is a Goth.

She was wearing jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black converse. She had purple short hair right above her shoulder. And well she had those purple weird eyes… not purple as Emilias… In Em's you could only see danger, and in Re's eyes there was sorrow, and pain…

For those who really don't know who Re is, well…

You may know her as Rachel Roth, or even better as Raven.

Yeah but no one actually knows her… she never gives people a chance to really get to know her, except Emilia and me, but Em and Re were good friend since they were 10. And so we all started to hang out, and Revenge was the missing peace of our friendship.

,,You guys know it's the schools dance this Tuesday?'' I asked them.

,,Yeah so, it's not like I'm coming.'' Said Revenge.

,,Oh come on, you guys promised that once we'll all go as a group, and what about that promise?'' I asked them seriously.

,,And what happened to the promise that I'll be there with you guys… That I'll be there every happy and sad moment? Don't you get! All promises are broken now!'' Said Revenge mad… but he was saying the truth.

,,Well this doesn't have to be one of those broken promises!'' I said smiling.

,,What are you suggesting?'' Raven said coldly.

,,I have an idea!'' I said.

- Boys Sleepover -

**Robins P.O.V**.

We were playing _Die Zombies Die!_ Well there wasn't much to do any more.

Everyone had a good time I think… well everyone except that punk Nate!

Now I took a brake and sat down and drank my Coca-Cola.

I looked at Nate, he just smiled.

,,You know, if you like someone you can't stop thinking about them.'' He said calmly.

,,Yeah way?'' I asked him.

,,Well all the boys think you like Emilia…'' He said still smiling: ,,But you didn't even notice she wasn't at her best friends sleepover.'' He said the last part with an evil smile.

_He's right…_ I tough. _I didn't even notice that she wasn't there…Wait a sec… _

,,And how come you noticed?'' I asked trying to sound smart.

He just smiled. ,,Well the place wasn't on fire, that's a first.'' He said and left the room for a glass of water.

_How could he be the only one tho notice?_ I continued to think…

Girls Sleepover -

**Blaires P.O.V.**

,,Oh I totally think that Blaire and Dan would be a good couple.'' Said Gem to Emily, trying to annoy me! _Oh I just hate them!_ I tough.

,,Well, Gem your not the one to speak about love.'' Said Angel not making any sense.

,,What are you talking about?'' She asked not understanding her.

,,Oh I know, your totally into someone…'' She said a bit evilly.

,,WHAT?'' She asked.

,,Girl your either crushing on that boy Ace or on Robin.'' Bee said sassy.

,,Oh, like you don't like Victor! Sparky? Seriously?'' Gem asked.

,,Oh just shut up already!'' Elizabeth said annoyed.

,,She's right!'' Said Lily…: ,,She's playing the cool and unconquerable girl to get Markus to notice her..'' Lily said pushing her friends button.

,,When the hell did you become annoying?'' Elizabeth said to her best friend.

,,Well you know it's true!'' Lily simply said.

,,Will you idiots SHUT UP! OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT THE S*** OUT OF YOU!'' Helen screamed mad!

We all were silent when…

,,Hey girl I'm back from my late night shopping! What have you been doing?!'' A young woman enter the room. She had black hare, and blue eyes. She wore a blue tight dress, with a black belt on the waist, she had a jean jacket, and black high-heel boots. And she had a black leather purse, and bout her hands were full with shopping bags!

,,Oh girls this is my mom! Isn't she just the coolest!'' Emily said getting up and hugging her mom.

,,What's up girls? I'm Amy, the cool mom.'' She said and then looked at Emily: ,,Oh I got you this new shirt and jeans that your going to love!'' Her mom said so happy. Emily pulled out or the shopping bag a orange shirt with a cartoon bunny eating a carrot on it, and a pair of green jeans.

Then she said so happy: ,,Oh mom, you're the best! This is so going to go with my new green, yellow, and orange gladiator sandals!''

,,oh and mom these are my friends: Gem, Helen, Blaire, Lily, Cleo, Kera, Bee, Angel and Elizabeth!'' she said pointing at each of us.

,,Nice to meat the stilling girl of my girls high school!'' Her mom said.

Her mom was leaving…

She turned to us: ,,Girls it's one in the morning, you have 2 minutes till bed time.'' She said and left.

,,Ok girls let's get to bed!'' Emily said happily.

We all got ion our sleeping bags.

I had a pastel colored one, Kera a black one, Lily had a sand colored one with Chinese colorful letters over it, Elizabeth had a dark blue one, Gem had a red and black sleeping bag, Bee had a yellow one with black stripes, Angel a light blue one, Helen had a green one, Cleo just had a gray blanked, and Emily was in her 1D bed.

_Well this sleepover didn't turn out to bad!_ I tough with a smile, and then drifted to dream land.

- Boys Sleepover -

**Robins P.O.V.**

So we watched like three horror movies, all picked out by Nate. And now BBs mom had sent us to sleep but everyone was like scared to sleep, well minus Nate who was now sleeping peacefully. I really wanted to sleep but Mr. Full of Himself and Beast Boys shaking would awake the living dead.

_This is going to be a long night…_ I tough.

_Well I have to be honest, this was a really sweet sleepover… _And then I got back to trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**Tada! A short but I hope good chapter! **

**You like it? Not? The only way to let me know is by reviewing, so please do. **

**Oh and again thanks for the reviews and hope you'll review again! ;)))**

**Oh and the next chapter is going to be: ,,Dates!''**

**Oh and now the questions: **

**What Idea Paris has? Is Emilia going to find out about the sleepover? If she does, then what will she do? How is BB going to make Terra fall for him? Way is Raven ****mentioned in this chapter but not in others? What about all the broken promises? **

**Who Like Who? And again: WHO THE HELL IS BLEND?! **

**Read and review**

**R&R**

**Yours truly **

**Life Means Smile!**


	13. Love is in the air!

**Hi guys and girl I'm finally back! Oh sorry I didn't upload soon, but stupid school always get's in the way...**

**Oh and I would like to thank you for the reviews, they meant a lot to me.**

**So a big thank you to:**

**Nkcandygirl – Thank you, and you review means a lot to me!**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX - Yeah Raven's finally in the story, and well I think your going to like this chapter Mely! ;) **

**13DeadSilence13 - Thanks, I know, but I wrote the chapter in 3 in the morning, so that's way it wasn't funny, oh and because I need to hurry up with the romance! ;) Love ya!**

**vampirechick55**** – Oh I'm so thankful and happy you reviewed, I tough you have up on the story, but you gave me hope… Oh and yeah I'm happy I finally mentioned Ace too! Lol! So thank you for the review and for giving me hope!**

**And all of you who like the story but didn't review, I hope you will review this chapter!**

**So enough talk!**

**Welcome to chapter 13 'Love is in the air!'**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Robins P.O.V.<strong>

There's nothing I like more then a great Sunday. Beast Boys sleepover was really cool.

I'm preparing to go for a walk, cause Bruce banned me from riding my motor-bike after I got home late on Friday. NO fair!

I was thinking to go for a walk in the park. I mean it's a sunny day, so way not._ Maybe I'll even see the guys._ I tough leaving the house.

-At the park -

I wore my red T-shirt, black jeans, black converse. I had my black sunglasses on.

There were lot's of kids with parents and friends. I looked at the fountain, there was a couple kissing. I looked around, there were lots of picnics, and lot's of teens were sitting under trees and studying and talking…

Bam! Some thing, or someone bumped into me from the back.

I looked and saw a boy, he fell to the ground, and was saying ,,Ouch!''

I gave him a hand, and helped him up. He said sorry and thank you and ran away.

I watched as he ran to his friends when I heard a familiar voice…

,, Hey, ey, ey, ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild''

I turned around and saw…

,, I'm like, hey, ey, ey, ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild''

Emilia singing and dancing.

,, Girls they just wanna have some fun  
>Get fired up like smokin' gun<br>On the floor till the daylight comes  
>Girls they just wanna have some fun''<p>

She was having fun.

,, A girl gone wild  
>A good girl gone wild<br>I'm like a girl gone wild  
>A good girl gone wild!''<p>

She finished and started to laugh.

I was about to approach her when…

,,We want more, we want more!'' Said a teenage girl sitting on a bench next to a three, under the tree were two more teens.

,,Don't waist your luck Paris.'' Said Emilia smiling to the girl.

The girl wore jean shorts, a light blue T-shirt and a jean vest, and white and blue converse. She had Blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail.

,,Bitch!'' The girl said to Emilia smiling. I guess she was kidding.

,,Witch!'' Said Emilia laughing now.

Emilia wore black shorts, a purple T-shirt with the black letters 'Hey DJ! Play my song all night long!' and had purple converse. Her hair was released. Her eyes were a nice color of purple now.

,,Hey Emilia!'' I said loudly to her.

,,Robin! Dude what's up?'' She said as she came over and bumped fists with me.

,,Nothing much. You?'' I asked.

,,Just making a fool of myself, nothing new.'' She said, I couldn't help but laugh.

,,That's your friend?'' I asked pointing at the girl in blue.

,,Yeah, that's Rose, she's crazy. She's one of my best friends.'' Emilia said happily.

,,Wow, I can not imagine you and her as BFFs.'' I said, she smiled.

,,You coming to the school dance?'' I asked her.

,,Yeah, you?'' She asked.

,,Yes.'' I simply said. ,,So who's your date?'' She asked the very important question.

,,I don't have a date.'' I said.

,,Finally I wont be the only, single dancer.'' She said smiling.

,,You seriously don't have a date? Seriously boys have no taste in girls these days.'' I said, she started to laugh.

,, Oh and I see that girls have great taste, since you don't have a date.'' She said.

,,Well bet you got a lot of invitations.'' I said.

,,Not really.'' She said. ,,Way?'' I asked confused.

,,Well, I don't really want a date. I see boys as best friends, not loves, crushes, boyfriends, dates… So that's way I never go with a boy. And I guess the boys got the massage.'' She said smiling.

I was shocked. That and I have a boyfriend was the worst thing she could say. I felt a bit hurt.

,,Em, want a sandwich?!'' I heard a boy say.

The boy under the tree asked now giving a sandwich to Rose. But near him sat a girl but I couldn't see her face from the book she was reading.

,,Sorry, have to go.'' Said Emilia surprising me._ I guess I was staring at that boy, well that was bad and I didn… What did she say?!_ I tough.

,,Ok.'' I said to be fair.

She went over.

She took the sandwich and climbed the three and sat on a branch upside down. She began to eat her sandwich.

,,Oh I have totally no idea what to wear for the dance, I mean…'' The girl Rose started talking.

I heard a sigh. It came from the girl. She closed her book and looked at them and said:

,,I'm going to get some ice-cream, till then I hope she'll shut up.'' She said and walked my way.

Than I got a god look at her.

She had pale skin, purple short hare and the most beautiful amethyst eyes.

She wore black jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black converse. She was carrying a book called 'Hex Hall' in her right hand.

She stopped and looked at me.

,,Where you staring at me?'' She asked me coldly and a bit mad.

,,Actually yes. I've never seen eyes as yours.'' I told her the truth.

,,Uh… Thanks.'' She said smiling a little.

,,I've never seen amethyst eyes before.'' I told her. _Way couldn't I just lie?!_ I asked myself.

,,No one never got my eye color right before.'' She told me.

,,Well they are out of this universe.'' I told her. But later on figured out what I said. _Idiot! You're an idiot! Robin you IDIOT! _I was telling myself.

She just blushed. Rising her shoulders and looked down so I don't see her blush.

My heart started pounding like never before, my cheeks turned red, I felt butterflies in my stomach, it was getting warmer, I couldn't stop staring and smiling at her…

,,Thanks.'' After a moment or two she was back to normal and said coldly: ,,Goodbye.'' Then she went.

I couldn't stop looking her way, or staring at her… Then…

,,Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Let me know<br>Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
>And we start real slow<br>You just put your lips together  
>And you come real close<br>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
>Here we go!''<p>

My phone rang. It was Cy. I answered.

,,Yo Robin, Cy here, I was wondering want to play one on one street ball?!'' Cy asked.

,,Sure I'll be right over!'' I said and hung up.

But I couldn't stop thinking about that strange girl…

**Time skip – Monday!**

- At school –

**Elizabeths P.O.V.**

_Oh I hate Mondays!_

Now I was getting my books, I had Math 1st period. Today was pretty cold.

So I decided to wear my usual black jeans, my black converse, my new blue shirt that has like a paint brush that is writing 'Don't think too much; just do much.' and my black waistcoat.

I was about to close my locker when I heard…

,,Hi.'' A familiar very cool voice said.

I turned around to see Markus, smiling at me...

He is very tall so I had to look up a bit. He wore gray jean shorts, a dark blue shirt that had the letters mad out of water drops and it said 'TALK TO MY AGENT!' and he wore gray shallow converse. _I wonder how he's not freezing?!_ I tough.

,,Hi.'' I said with a smile.

,,So you going to the dance?'' He asked me cool.

,,Yeah, you?'' I asked.

,,I would but there is one problem.'' He said, playing cool guy.

,,And that problem is?'' I asked him.

,,Well I haven't got a date.'' He said smiling. ,,So ask someone!'' I told him.

,,Yeah that's the real problem.'' He said biting his lover lip and closing his eyes. ,,Way?!'' I asked him, I really didn't understand. _I mean every girl likes him, he can chose who ever he wants as his date!_ I tough.

,,Because the girl I really want to ask…'' He said looking at me with his aqua blue eyes: ,,is you.'' He said smiling.

My heart stopped! _No way? OMG! Really? He wants to ask me?! Seriously?!_ I tough screaming in my mind.

,,FOR REAL?!'' I tried to stay calm, but I didn't succeeded. I almost screamed happily.

,,For real.'' He said smiling and looking down on me. ,,I mean your different… no actually… your special!'' He said smiling.

I couldn't help but blush.

,,So do you want to go to the dance with me?'' He asked me now serious.

,,Yes!'' I said.

Then the unexpected… He hugged me. I had to get on my toes. He was cold, cool, dark on the outside, but really sweet, nice, caring on the inside… just like me.

Then he let go of me and blushed a bit.

,,So…sorry.'' He said smiling: ,,I'll pick you up at 6!'' He winked and left.

_OMG! I have to tell Lily!_ I tough and went to find Lily…

**Helens P.O.V.**

,,Mondays suck!'' I said in a tiered and bored voice.

,,You've figured that out now?!'' The girl Cleo asked me, smiling.

,,Very funny!'' I said. ,,Oh I just want this day to be over.'' I said.

,,It didn't even began.'' She said.

,,That's the worst part!'' I said. Cleo was actually petty cool, she had a rough past, but she was a fighter and was brave, and well we get along.

,,Are you planning to go to the dance?'' She asked me.

,,Yeah right!'' I said sticking my tongue out.

,,Oh come on, it's going to be my first dance, and well you and the girls are the only one's I actually know.'' She said: ,,And the other girl's are probably going to have dates.'' She told me.

,,Fine, I'll come.'' I said: ,, But your buying me a bag of chips and a Coca-Cola!'' I said.

,,Fine!'' She said.

,,Have to go! Got lot's of punks to beat up at P.E.!'' I said and went.

Moments later – In the gym – P.E. –

I was walking and searching for a victim. I was looking what was who doing. Some teens were stretching, some were talking, some were running… some were fighting… _Wait a sec. _I tough.

The schools bully Allen was now picking on a nerd. When Allen said:

,,You fight just like a girl, I bet your weaker that Helen.'' _Oh no, he did not just say that! He's so dead!_ I tough and ran at him.

I was going to teach him a lesson, when…

,,Put the nerd down.'' Said a boy with brown hair till his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes. He was looking at Allen mad. I stopped to see what happens next.

,,Oh and please who are you?'' Asked Allen letting the nerd go and now looking at the boy.

,,Your worst nightmare!'' He said and bunched Allen in the stomach. Then kicked him in the knee, then punched him in the face, and last he skidded down and knocked him off his feet.

Allen was screaming and weeping from the pain.

,,Told ya!'' Said the boy as he left.

I stared at Allen, I mean I couldn't do a better job beating him up, this boy was strong and violent.

,,Mr. Malik Allen is hurt badly.'' Said that stupid cheerleader Kitty.

Mr. Malik, our P.E. teacher ran to Allen and sent him to the nurse.

Then he came over to me and said:

,,Helen I've finally found you a worthy opponent.'' He said smiling and taping my shoulder.

I'm the school's best fighter and second fastest runner. I mean no one can outrace Wally, or Kid Flash as we call him.

,,Who?'' I asked.

,,Him!'' He said and pointed at the boy that kicked Allens but… The boy was coming over. ,,Helen this is Tripe.'' When he told me the name, that's when I remembered him, he was at the sleepover, he was the guy that the girl's were teasing me about how perfect we would be for each other. He was the schools trouble maker. Trip Payne.

,, Trip you and Helen will be pared up from now on!'' Mr. Malik said.

,,Fine with me.'' Said Trip cool, he walked to the mats so we can fight, I followed, but there was something that surprised me…

,,Wait a sec!'' I said, he stopped: ,,Your not going to say something like 'Oh but she's just a stupid girl' or 'No way is a girl going to be my partner' or even 'Seriously, I cant kick a girl's but, there too week!' Your really not going to say any of them?'' I asked him surprised.

,,Way would I, your stronger and smarter then half or the schools boys mashed together, and I'm not talking about nerds.'' He said normally.

I was shocked, but happy that the school had one normal boy.

We started to fight. He knew karate, taekwondo, boxing… I knew karate and was breat at punching…

We were fighting for 30 minutes, the teacher already sent everyone else in the changing room, even the teacher left…

But no, Trip was not going to give up, and neither was I….

Then suddenly… He jumped me and was behind me, he grabbed my arms and turned me around, then he skidded down and knocked me off my feet, but he fell with me, then he turned us over, now he was on top of me and inches away from my face, he was smiling…

I was shocked! I blushed, and I hate mushy-girly stuff… Then he got up and gave me a hand and pulled me up.

,,You don't give up do you?'' He asked smiling.

,,Guess so.'' I said, but couldn't keep myself from smiling.

,,Oh and well, you're the best fighter I've ever seen.'' He said winking.

,,Your not so bad yourself.'' I told him.

I was about to leave when he said: ,,You have some plans after school?!'' He asked me.

,,No way!?'' I asked him.

,,Just wondering you wanted to go for a run, get a Coca-Cola even see a scary movie?'' He asked me.

_Wait! Is he asking ME on a date?!_ I tough.

,,Witch movie?'' I asked him.

,,Paranormal Activity 4! You up?'' He asked me.

,,Oh my God, I love Paranormal Activity! How did you know?!'' I asked him happily.

,,I've actually wanted to see that movie for a long time now, I'm a huge fan. Oh and today is the premiere, so I tough maybe…'' He started but I cut him off.

,,Totally, see you after school!'' I said and began walking to the girls changing room, when…

Prrrrrrr! – Rings the bell!

,,Oh sh*t I'm going to be late for English!'' I said and ran to the girls changing room.

Later – biology -

**Paris P.O.V.**

I entered the class room, and looked for a seat… _Oh my luck a empty desk, now I'll have no one to talk to._ I tough and sat down.

Prrrrr – Rings the bell.

,,Class has started everyone take your seats.'' Said Mrs. Thomas.

,,Kids we have a new student with us, his name is Taylor Waldorf, Emily's brother.'' Said the teacher.

_OMG! OMG! Oh My Gosh! No way! OMFG!_ I tough.

The boy that walked in had black messy sexy hare, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile as white as snow.

He wore a blue shirt, you could see his muscles, he's hot!

He wore gray pants, and blue Nike sneakers. On his back he had a black and blue backpack.

_HE'S FREAKING HOT! _I tough. _AND FREAKING SEXY!_

,,Taylor, please take a seat…'' As the teacher was saying all the girl's were prying. _Oh the one who get's to sit with him is soooo lucky!_ I tough.

,,… next to Ms. Abrams.'' The teacher said.

_Wait! I'm Ms. Abrams!_ I screamed in joy in my mind.

,,That's me.'' I said.

The boy smiled and sat next to me. I couldn't stop staring at him!

,,Today were going to dissecting frogs.'' The teacher said, and there were lot's of barfing sounds.

- Moment's later -

I was watching Taylor dissect that frog._ Even when he's doing the grosses stuff he still looks hot!_ I tough.

,,This is gross to you right?'' He asked me smiling.

,,Yeah, sorry. You need any help?'' I finally came back to reality.

,,I'll do the dissecting you just hand me the tools. We wouldn't want to get that shirt dirty?'' He said trying to make me laugh.

Oh then I realized I was wearing my violet t-shirt that had a bow on it and buttons, my skinny jeans and violet flats. Today I went for the simple look.

A while after –

Prrrrrr! – Rings the bell!

Class was now over, it was lunch time. I've got an A, thanks to Taylor, I needed to thank him.

I was looking for him in the halls, then I saw him.

He was at his locker, and well right next to mine.

,,Hey. I'm Rose, but my best friends call me Paris.'' I said smiling.

,,Rose?! That name doesn't suit you.'' He said, I felt a little sad: ,,Your more beautiful than any rose.'' He said and stole my heart.

,,Oh and I really wanted to say thank you for the help in biology. If there's any way to return the favor…'' He cut me off.

,,Yes there is. Way don't we go for a walk and get something to eat after school?'' He asked me.

,,Totally! Looking forward to it!'' I said happily.

,,See you at 2 pm!'' he winked and went.

_This is the happiest day of my life!_ I tough.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**Finally! Chapter 13 done. SO did you like it? No? Yes? The only way to let me know is by reviewing and giving me hope by that.**

**Yeah, the next chapter more romance and the dates your characters are in. Hope you like the parings! **

**I know this one was not short but maybe the next one will be longer.**

**So hope you'll review, because it only takes a second of your time and it brings me hope and well makes me happy. **

**Love you all!**

**Read and review!**

**R&R**

**Yours truly,**

**Life Means Smile! **


	14. A Friend, a Note and a Kiss!

**Hi there everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And thank you for the reviews:**

**Nkcandygirl – Thank you for reviewing and for being a 'fan' of my story it really means a lot!**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX – Yeah the great moment you've been waiting fore finally came! That's way I needed to speed things up a little! Here comes the Romance and drama! And of course thank you for the review! ;)**

**13DeadSilence13**** – I don't know if there will be any K&L romance, you'll have to keep reading! (me :Evil smile) And thank you for the review! Oh and when are you going to upload the great story '****High School Friendships with a side of Romance****'?! And your review means a lot to me!**

**So let's get this chapter started!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p>- In the lunch hall -<p>

**Keras P.O.V.**

I was eating my salad and had strawberries for desert.

I was looking for Blaire and Emily, because I knew Emilia would be outside sk8ing.

I saw Emily at the table, but there was no sine of Blaire…

The lunch hall was crowded, so I could barely see Emily waiving and signaling me to come and join her.

As I walked pass the talking teens someone tripped me…

I fell on my stomach, the strawberries ruined my shirt and well everyone was laughing…

I was mad now…

I turned and looked up and saw the plastic Barbie Kitty…

,,Ups!'' She said while looking at her pink nails: ,,Next time you better watch were your going!'' She started to laugh.

,,Kera are you ok?!'' I herd a familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw… Lucas.

I turned to him and found myself staring in his beautiful light blue eyes…

,,Yeah…'' I just said. He helped me up.

,,Nice shirt.'' Said Kitty laughing.

I looked and saw that my favorite black shirt with the white letter 'Allergic to Bitches!' had strawberry stains.

,,Oh don't worry Kera. Kitty just didn't like the fact that your shirt was dedicated her.'' Lucas said simply offending Kitty.

,,Ouuuu!'' Was what all the teens said. Kitty just put her hands on her hips, looked at me and Lucas and said:

,,Go to hell!''

,,As long as you won't be there!'' Said Lucas smiling. Kitten was pissed off and ran away.

,,Nice one!'' I said: ,,Finally someone gave Kitten a taste of her own medicine.''

He winked at me, and looked at his hand… then he looked at me and blushed a bit…

_He's blushing?! OMG! He's Bushing! Way is he blushing?!_ I tough. Then I looked and saw I was still holding his hand since he helped me up. Now it was my turn to blush.

,,Sorry!'' I said and let go of his hand.

,,Kera you ok?!'' You could hear Emily screaming from her seat.

,,Yeah fine, I'll be right over.'' I said, I knew she could here me.

As I was about to leave…

Lucas took my hand and turned me around.

,,Kera, there's something I've really wanted to ask you…'' He looked deeply in my eyes: ,,Would you like to go with me to the schools dance?''

_OMG! HE'S REALY ASKING ME?! OH MY GOD! YES!_ I tough.

,,Of course!'' I said happily.

,,Oh and those strawberry stains look like blood, so that's just a plus.'' He said and went to find the buys!

_I have to find Blaire!_ I tough and ran to find her.

- At the schools courtyard –

**Emilias P.O.V.**

Well nothing new here. I just finished doing a 360 and sat down.

I was wearing a ocean blue waistcoat, if you can call it that. It was a long sleeved coat that touched my feet... It was very long... You could only see my blue Reebook shoes underneath. I wore it because well after school I'm going to a special place and I didn't want anyone complain about my clothes and sending me to the principals office... So I hid my clothes under my coat for today... It was very hard to do my tricks in my coat and not to mention I was probably burning, but my life is...

,,Hey Emilia!'' a familiar voice cut of my toughs… I saw it was Robin.

,,Yo Robin, my man! What's up!?'' I asked him. Well I'm no lady-type girl.

,,Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about the girl from yesterday.'' He said and surprised me a little.

,,You mean Rose?'' I asked him. ,,No, I mean about the Goth girl that was reading a book.'' What he said was a shock.

,,You mean Raven?'' I asked him.

,,Her name's Raven?!'' he asked me and I said yes.

,,She had those beautiful amethyst eyes.'' He said.

,,Yeah her name's Raven, she doesn't go to our school, she's very cool and cold, and she's a great friend. Way?'' I said.

,,I was just wondering.'' He said.

,,O.K. then!'' I said as I turned around.

,,Actually I wanted to…'' But Robin was cut off by a happy screaming voice.

,,Oh hi Robin!'' It came from that Barbie girl Kori: ,,Oh so happy to see you!''

,,Do I even know you?'' Robin asked her.

,,Well you've probably herd of me. I'm Kori, or my famous name Starfire, or you better know me as the number 1 popular girl in school!'' She said happily.

She wore a light BARF pink skirt, white tights, hot BARF ping heels, and a half long-sleeved white shirt with the light BARF pink letters 'Kiss me I'm famous' and she had her hot BARF pink waistcoat.

,,So I saw that your number 4 and your new, and I'm number 1!'' she said smiling like crazy.

,,And what?'' Robin asked.

,,Oh I'm asking you to be my date for the schools pink dance tomorrow! Pick me up at 6!'' She winked and sent him a flying kiss and went away.

,,No way am I going with her!'' Said Robin.

,,You have to! She picked the theme, and she's number one, the school rules say you have to say yes.'' I told him.

He gave me the _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Look.

,,Sorry bro! Good luck!'' I said and turned around.

Robin left. I started to walk away I her something…

,, I've tried playing it cool  
>Girl when I'm looking at you<br>I can never be brave  
>Cause you make my heart race''<p>

I turned around and saw… Nate!

He was standing on a bench and singing. He wore a blue T-shirt, a checkered white, blue and gray shirt opened and had gray pants, and blue Nike shoes.

His brown hare was messed up.

He had a mike in his hands.

,, Shot me out of the sky  
>You're my Kryptonite<br>You keep making me weak  
>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe''<p>

He was looking at me.

,, Some things gotta give now  
>Cause I'm dying just to make you see<br>That I need you here with me now  
>Cause you've got that one thing''<p>

He pointed at me.

,, So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
>But you don't notice at all<br>That I'm going out of my mind  
>All day and all night<br>Some things gotta give now  
>Cause I'm dying just to know your name<br>And I need you here with me now  
>Cause you've got that one thing''<p>

He got down and stood in front off me.

,, So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>So get out get out get out of my mind  
>And come on come into my life<br>I don't I don't don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing''

Then ur schools police – well janitors dressed as policemen to scare us in the courtyard - began chasing him. The courtyard had stares so Nate ran on them and the schools 'policemen' tried to catch him. But Nate was to fast.

,, Oooohwuooooooh''

He sang that 4 times to annoy them.

The schools 'policeman' tripped and fell on each other.

Nate went down and now stood in front of me.

,, You've got that one thing!'' He said.

The 'policeman' got up and started to ran at him.

,, Get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead''<p>

He said that to me and ran away while the 'policeman' ran after him.

But he didn't stop singing…

,, So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing''<p>

They couth him. They took his arms and began dragging him.

,, So get out get out get out of my mind  
>And come on come into my life<br>I don't I don't don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing!''

Was the last thing you her him say before they entered the school.

_I've got to do something!_ I tough and ran inside.

In the school hall – still lunch time –

**Victors P.O.V.**

,,She really asked you?!'' I asked Robin. He told us that Starfire asked him to be her date for the dance.

,,For the hundredth time, yes really! What am I going to do?!'' He said.

,,Well find her a new dance partner.'' Said Aqualad or his real name Garth.

,,Good idea Garth!'' I told him.

,,Wait a sec. Your real name is Garth?!'' Robin asked a bit surprised.

,,Yeah, sorry. It's just everyone calls me Aqualad, Aqua, Al… I tough it didn't matter.'' He said. _I guess we forgot to tell Robin. _I tough.

,,Back to the plan!'' I said.

,,The only way is if you get her a new date, or a boyfriend.'' Garth said.

,,Plan C please!'' Robin said.

,,There's no other way!'' I told him. Yeah we all hated this rule of popularity.

That's way we all want to be on top of the list, but only 1st, 2nd and 3rd place can say no.

,,I wish I wasn't 4th place.'' Said Robin.

,,Hey don't say that.'' Said Garth: ,,You have no idea how bad it is if your on last place!'' Garth told me.

,,Really, and who's last?'' I asked.

,,Weird Boy Blend!'' I told him, he looked surprised, no he was only faking it, he went back to normal after a sec.

,,I saw it coming.'' He told us simply.

,,Hey there's Angel!'' Said Garth happily. I looked and saw she was talking to Bee.

We approached them.

,,Hi!'' Said Garth.

,,Yo!'' Was what I said.

,,Hello.'' Was all that Robin said.

,,Hi boys you getting ready for the schools dance?'' Asked Angel.

Garth was staring at her. He liked her since she broke up with Blend.

,,Totally!'' I said.

,,So Sparky you have a date for the dance?'' Bee asked me.

,,Well I was planning on asking someone.'' I said.

,,Who?'' She said smiling.

,,Well she's the coolest girl in school, she does Hip-Hop dancing, she's sassy… I was thinking of asking… my last date for the dance.'' I said looking at her.

,,Great pick me up at 18:30.'' She said and left.

,,She was your last date?''

,,Yeah the last schools dance, before you came.'' I told him: ,,Emily and Gem chose the theme _Forever Young_.'' I told him.

,,And it was a real blast.'' Said Angel: ,,Oh have to go, I'm going to be late for Culture of life. Bay!'' She said and went away.

,,I seriously need to ask about these dances.'' Robin said. Me and Garth laughed.

,,Yes, yes you do!'' Garth told him.

I looked at the clock and said: ,,Holy s*it were going to be late for Information Technology!'' I said and ran, the guys followed me.

- A while latter – At the principals office –

**Robins P.O.V.**

I slowly entered the principals office. I had science when there was an announcement _Richard Grayson please come to the principals office_.

As I entered I saw the schools great man… Principal Mad Mod…

,,You wanted to see me?'' I asked.

,,Yes, take a seat my boy.'' The read head British principal said.

I sat down and then he said:

,,I was hoping that today you could stay in detention and help Mr. Covas Callas, aka the Spanish teacher.'' He told me.

,,Way?!'' I asked.

,,Because your stepdad of whatever Bruce told me that your getting into trouble and that your perfect record can't be ruined by puberty. So he asked me to make some order in your school life.'' The principal said.

_Seriously? Now I get __detention without doing anything, great… Oh I just hate Bruce! _I tough.

,,Are you kidding me? Bruce has gone too far with this!'' I said mad.

,,I understand your mad, but I'd like to keep you in detention for today.'' Said principal Mad Mod.

,,I hate my life!'' I said and left.

_Can things get any worst?! _

- Meanwhile -

- P.E. –

**Gems P.O.V.**

I had P.E. or Gym but me and the cheerleaders had cheerleading practice. I wore my normal black outfit. The gym teacher told us that today was our choice of the activity. So me and the girls decided to practice.

We were practicing for the show at the dance where we'll be 'The Cool Kittys' and we'll sing and dance.

We just finished the choreography. Then Kitty said: ,,Take five girls, but only five!''

I went up to the stands for a bottle of water. As I was drinking the water someone said:

,,Nice work.'' It was Ace. One of the cutest boys in school…

He had pale white skin, light green eyes and his hair is blonde which is let down and messy but in a sexy way.

,,Thanks.' I looked and saw he had his sketchbook in his hand: ,,What are you always drawing?!'' I asked him. I knew that he would use this activity by choice to sketch something.

,,Something beautiful.'' He said smiling.

,,Gem get back her, you can flirt later!'' Screamed Kitten.

,,Sorry, but the queen of bossiness is calling. TTYL!'' I said and left.

- Minutes later –

As I was about to jump at the top of the pyramid I saw that Ace finally finished his sketch. _I wonder what he sketched?!_ I tough.

,,Gem you going to do this or what?!'' Said Angel on bottom of the pyramid.

,,Sorry!'' I said and did a flip jump.

I stood on the top of the pyramid on my arms.

When…

,, In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But on stage you're a star<br>You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
>The best of both worlds…''<p>

,,OMG! It's Alex!'' Kitten screamed and well…

She was at the bottom of the pyramid with Angel and Serena, and when Kitten ran to get her phone not a good thing.

The pyramid collapsed and I was falling… I closed my eyes… But I didn't hit the floor.

Seconds later I felt two arms carrying me. I opened my eyes and saw that Ace coughed me.

,,Yeah thanks Ace for catching us as well.'' Said Bella now on the floor and she hit her face really bad.

,,Sorry.'' He said and helped me stand up gently. The other boys and girls in the gym helped them up as well.

,,Thanks.'' I said: ,,But how did you couth me in time?!'' I asked him.

,,I ran when I herd Kitty's phone, I knew something was going to go bad.'' He told me smiling.

After that we continued practicing and Ace watched us.

-Moments later –

Prrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Rings the bell!

I quickly changed and went to my locker.

I was about to open my locker when I herd..

,,GEM! I've finally got an A in Math! Math – my worst subject, I'm so happy!'' Emilia ran screaming in joy.

,,Calm down! Congratulations!'' I asked happily.

She hugged me.

I finally opened my locker when I saw a note.

,,Ou! Our little Gem has a secret admirer!'' Emily said happily.

,,Put a sock in it!'' I told her.

When I opened the note I was speechless…

It was a sketch of me smiling, my hare flowing… It was a masterpiece…

And at the end it said.

_Sorry that I didn't catch all the beauty my eyes see… But when I told you that I sketched something beautiful, I lied, I sketched something incredible and breathtaking… I draw my world… _

_Ace _

I've never herd or reed something this beautiful, not even in those Hollywood movies about true love…

,,OMG!'' Emily screamed: ,,WHOE SENT THIS!? WOW! GIRL YOUR SO LUCKY! I MEAN YOU MUST BE THE LUCKYEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!'' She screamed like a freak.

,,Calm down!'' I said to her not believing it myself.

,,You going to ask him on a date?'' She asked me.

,,No are you crazy!?'' I said to her.

,,Am I crazy… Are you out of your mind!? He sent you this love letter and your not even take a chance with him?!'' She asked me.

,,I don't know. I mean what if we break up and we ruin our friendship and…'' I started but she put her hand on my mouth to shut me up.

,,Girl your crazy! Now lets get you ready for your prince!'' She said and dragged me…

,,You know we have one more class?'' I asked her. She froze.

,,I knew that…'' She said and we went to get our books and head for Chemistry…

Prrrrrrrrrr - School ended!

**Blaires P.O.V.**

_Finally!_ I tough and ran to my lockers…

I got a text from Emily that after school were going shopping for dresses… _I mean is she crazy!? I hate shopping!_ Was what I tough when I red the text, but Lucas asked Kera so I had to go with them or Emily is going to put Kera in a One Direction Pink dress…

I mean the sacrifices we make four our best friends…

Every teen was leaving the school now.

I retuned my books and took my math book, 'cause I had lots of homework even if tomorrow we aren't going to school, because this is the biggest schools dance yet 'cause Kittys father paid a lot of money for this dance, so there's no school tomorrow…

,,Hi there Blaire.'' Said someone in a British accent.

Teens were leaving the school…

,,Oh well if it isn't British Boy.'' I said teasing him.

,,Really funny.'' Dan said sarcastic.

He was wearing a green shirt with the white letters 'Only your best is good enough', black pants and green Adidas shoes and had a black leather jacket.

,,So what's up?'' I asked hi.

,,Well just came her to ask you…'' He started but stop… He was playing a game.

Even more teens left the school…

,,Ask what?!'' I asked him.

,,What are you going to wear to the dance tomorrow?'' He asked me with a smile.

,,Way?!'' I asked him not understanding.

,,Well that me and my dance partner match.'' He simply said coming closer.

By now the school was almost empty…

,,And who is your dance partner?'' I asked looking in his deep brown eyes…

,,Do you really think that I look at any girl…'' He was getting closer: ,,..then you.''

My hart stored when he said that… I was shocked, but not as much as what followed…

Then I felt a pair off soft lips on mine… Dan kissed me… I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck…

His fingers were lost in my long black hare… We continued to kiss for 5 more minutes, but then parted in need of air…

I looked in his beautiful eyes and the only words that came out of my mouth were: ,,Wow!''

,,See you at 7.'' He said and placed a quick kiss on my cheek…

He was about to exit the school when he turned around and said:

,,You didn't tell me what your going to wear!''

,,Let's just see how well you know me!'' I said smiling at him. He smiled back and left…

I looked at my watch and said: ,,Oh the girls are going to kill me! I'm late!'' I said and ran…

_Oh I'm so happy and probably will be dead!_ I tough running to the mall, but now 'cause I'll need to get myself a dress for the dance…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**Finally chapter 14 ,,A Friend, a Note and a Kiss!'' done! **

**Now did you like it? No? Yes? The only way of letting me know and giving me hope, witch only takes a minute, is by REVIEWING!**

**So please review!**

**Now questions: **

**What did Robin wanted to ask Emilia? Is Robin really going to the dance with Starfire? Is X really going to get revenge? What are Emily, Kera and Blaire find at the mall? How is Taylors and Roses date? Will Blaire tell her friends about the kiss? Is gem going to ask Ace? What's going to happen at the movies between Markus and Helen? Will Robin become friends with Raven or something more? How is Emilia going to help Nate and Way?!... Keep on reading to find out the answers to all these questions and the most important one: WHO IS BLEND?!**

**So please do review!**

**PS: It's Eid – the Muslim holiday and I'm enjoying my day with my family and I took a brake so I can write and upload the new chapter! And yes I'm Muslim, so please don't flame me or my religion, and know that I respect every religion. And I'm don't judge people by religion, skin tone, statehood…. I'm the type that judges a person by there behavior and their actions. So please don't flame me. And to all the Muslims that read the story Happy Eid! **

**R&R**

**Read and review!**

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile!**


	15. Love and Hate!

**Hi! I'm really sorry I didn't upload sooner, school got in my way! Here's chapter 15! There are going to be songs. Oh and know that I'll be uploading on weekends. Oh and thatnk you for the reviewsd they meant a lot! So thank you:**

**Nkcandygirl – Thank you for the review and sorry I didn't PM you back I got a two B-s ate school and was grounded! So happy late Eid to you too! And thank you for being a 'fan' of this story!**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX – Mely please calm down your scaring me and the reviewers! LoL! Thanks for the review it made my day! I'm just so happy! Love ya! **

**13DeadSilence13**** – I'm like a psychic I can see what is happening! LoL! Just kidding! Oh and thank you for the review it meant too much to me! Oh and yes you finally uploaded a new chapter! Yessss! **

**helloxx234 – Of course and thank you for the review, and Rob/Rea action is going to be but now I'm working on everyone's love life and then there's going to be friendship! So it will be a wait before the big romance and true love but there's going to be a crush in the beginning! Thanks for the review and hope you'll continues reding and reviewing the story! Oh and sorry for the wait! **

**Guest – Thank you for reviewing chapter 4 and saying 'Awesome' it means a lot and thank you and hope you'll keep on reading!**

**Oh and Hikari-Angel143 – Thank you for all the nice reviews, and just know that I don't want or need any second chances because your dead to me! Oh and the characters are not Mary-Sue and know that there not my OCs but everyone who wanted added their OC to the story. And please if you have any pride don't review the story no more and stay away from me and my story and my friends! Thank you! I know you meant good but this time just to let you know! And please stay away! Thanks! **

**And to all of you thank you and Happy Late Halloween! **

**There's going to be a chapter 'Halloween' but I don't want to reveal much!**

**So let's get this chapter started!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

After school / Detention –

**Robins P.O.V.**

I entered Spanish class, the place were we're having detention today. _I hated Bruce. He's making my life miserable. I had to cancel going to the park with the buys because of stupid detention. Oh what's next Bruce? You going to band me from watching the big game tonight!?_ I tough. Tonight was the big game FC Real Madrid VS FC Barcelona. Were going to Cy to watch the game on his big screen TV. I'm not a fan of football or soccer but I like to watch games but I like basketball more. Cy made us promise that were going to watch it with him…

I looked around and saw some bullies, some teens smoking and… Nate.

He was sitting in the front row, he had his feet on the desk.

,,Robin sit down!'' I her Mr. Covas Callas, aka the Spanish teacher.

I took a seat.

Mr. Callas took the detention book, and said:

,,Nate you know this is your last detention, your going be held back one year.'' Mr. Callas said coldly.

,,It's such a cold world but what can you do.'' Nate simply said.

,,Maybe stop making problems.'' Mr. Callas said a bit mad.

Nate didn't care. Mr. Callas was about the write our names in the detention book, when…

,,Sorry I'm late Mr. C!'' Said a boy coming in the room.

,,Jonathon! And way are you here and way are you late?'' Mr. Callas asked wile standing up.

,,Oh for the hundredth time just call me Johnny! Oh I don't get the stupid school rule no playing music in school and no bringing any DJ equipment. What a dumb rule. Oh and I tough Mr. Bass was leading detention.'' Johnny said and sat in the last row.

,,Everyone's here. Finally!'' But as Mr. Callas was about to write in Nates name the door opened.

,, Buen día. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?'' Said Emilia walking in.

,, Veo que alguien ha estado practicando la español!'' Said Mr. Callas with a big smile.

,, ¿Puedo entrar?'' She asked.

,, ¡Sí!'' He said and Emilia entered.

,,So way are you here Emilia?'' He asked her as she approached his desk.

,,I've actually wanted to give you my assignment early.'' She said smiling.

,,OK! As I recall you hade to make a song about the first time you went to Spain, and say your first impression. And you had to use English and Spanish. Right?'' He said.

,,Yes!''

,,So lets here it!''

,,Johnny, you brought your DJ tablet?'' She screamed at Johnny.

,,Of course!'' He said and took from his backpack a Tablet and it had a touch screen DJ table. Out of his bag he took out a pair of speakers and plugged them in.

,,Get ready!'' He said and played the music, and Emilia started singing…

,,All day, all night!''

She sang that 8 times and Mr. Callas and everyone in the room was looking at her.

,,What the f*ck!?''

When she said that Mr. Callas have her the shocked look as well as did the hole classroom, well minus Johnny he was smiling and holding back his laugh.

,,When I came to Spain and I saw people party

I told to myself: What the f*ck!?

All day, all night

All day, all night

Viva la fiesta, viva la noche

Viva los DJ's.''

She said that and Mr. Callas looked like his eyes are going to fall out.

,,couldn't believe what I was living

So I called my friend Johnny

And I said to him…''

She pointed at Johnny who smiled and gave her a special beat…

,,Johnny!

La gente esta muy loca!

What the f*ck!?''

She said that and started dancing.

She pointed at Johnny again…

,,Johnny, la gente esta muy loca,

What the f*ck!?''

She continued dancing like crazy and Johnny gave some really great beats.

Then Johnny subsided music a little so we all heard Mr. Callas say:

,,Emilia you seriously need help! I'm going to get the schools Alpha

psychiatrist, Mrs.

Holly!'' He said and left.

When he left Emilia ran toward the window! Spanish class was on the 3rd floor.

She took out a screwdriver and somehow managed to get it open. Then she took out of her purple backpack a rope.

,,You have two options: 1 get held back one year or 2 get out the window!'' She said to Nate who quickly grabbed the rope and tied a not to the window and stepped out… But just then Mrs. Holly and Mr. Callas came and Emilia came to them and managed to make them look at her and away from the window.

She continued to sing…

,,When I came to Spain and I saw people party

I told to myself:

What the f*ck!?''

She sang and Mr. Holly took her hand, but Emilia just let it go and got on the chair.

,,All day, all night

All day, all night

Viva la fiesta, viva la noche

Viva los DJ's

What the f*ck!?

Viva la fiesta, viva la noche

Viva los DJ's What the f*ck!?

Viva la fiesta [repeat]

Viva...[repeat]'' She said and now got up on the desk.

,,Emilia come down I can help you!'' Screamed Mrs. Holly.

But Emilia just continued…

,,I couldn't believe what I was living

So I called my friend Johnny

And I said to him…''

Nate accidentally slipped and made a noise causing Mr. Callas to look over Emilia quickly kicked the papers on the desk causing him to look at her.

Then she did something…

She unzipped her coat witch was very long BTW, and undid the buttons and…

''La gente esta muy loca,

What the f*ck!?''

When she said that she took off her coat revealing something shocking…

She was wearing a…

FC Barcelona jersey, whit the number 10 and the name Messi!

Some boys stood up and went crazy and some buued, and the girls didn't understand.

,,Johnny, la gente esta muy loca,

What the f*ck!?''

She sat down on the desk…  
>,,WHAT THE F*CK!''<p>

The teachers were mad and some boys were cheering like crazy!

,,Emilia Humphrey! Your in so much trouble!'' Screamed Mr. Callas.

,,I know!'' She said happily!

,,Emilia I get that FCB is your love and your life, but you have to stop this crazy cheering!'' Mrs. Holly said seriously.

,,O.K.'' Emilia simply said.

,,Now guess who's going to be stuck in detention!'' Said Mr. Callas to her.

,,It rings in 3 minutes.'' She said and left.

,,Just the time for me to write you on my detention list!'' Said Mr. Callas and looked around for the list: ,,Were the hell is it!? Oh no!...'' He looked and saw Emilia running down the halls!

,,EMILIAAAA!'' He screamed.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Rings the bell!

_I guess Emilia's saved by the bell!_ I tough and was leaving detention.

But before I Exited I herd the teacher say.

,,When did she reset the schools clock!?''

_Emilia is a real dear devil!_ I tough and left…

In front of the mall –

**Emilys P.O.V. **

,,Where the hell is she!?'' I screamed and asked Kera.

,,Have no clue!'' She told me.

We were waiting in front of the Alta shopping mall and there was no sine of Blaire.

I was looking around when I saw something gross…

It was Kori, Kitten and Terra. They were approaching us.

,,Oh we'll if it isn't the little sad poor girl group. Where's the devil and the fighter?'' Kitten asked referring to Emilia and Blaire. ,,OMG! The goth and Liam fan have no idea were their best friends are! So pathetic!'' Kitty said putting her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

,,No Kitten what's pathetic is that the only reason you have 'friends' is because your dads rich, I feel sorry for you.'' Kera simply said.

,,Watch your mouth Goth! Don't forget were the rulers of this high school.'' Said Kitten.

,,Wow I'm so scared, I ripped heads off plastic Barbie's like you.'' Said Kera!

,,As much as you try to stand back up, we'll be there to pull you down.'' Said Terra.

,,Haven't you watched movies, the mean girls always lose.'' I told them.

,,Yeah, but only when they have worthy opponents.'' Kori said.

,,Wow, who would know under that make up and hair spray there is a brain some were very deep.'' I said.

,,Oh Emily stop being so cruel, Kori got a brain but no the instruction how to use it.'' Kera said and I we hive fived.

,,Watch your mouths, unless you want to end up like Emilia.'' Kitten said and they went.

,,Those bitches.'' I simply said.

,,Sorry I'm late.'' Said a familiar voice.

,,Were the hell have you been!?'' I screamed at her.

,,Sorry, but something amazing happened.'' Blaire said.

,,What?'' Kera asked.

,,Well Kera you're not the only one whose looking for a dress to impress her date!'' She said smiling.

,,WHAT?!'' Me and Kera said smiling.

,,I know!'' She said happily.

,,Let me guess, Dan asked you!'' Kera said.

,,Yes!'' She said the happiest.

,,Come one, now we have to wow two boys, not to mention show off those plastic Barbie's!'' I said and dragged them running to the mall.  
>- Inside the mall –<p>

,,Oh let's cheek LC Waikiki!'' I said.

,,Oh I wanted to cheek out Mötivi!'' Blaire said.

,,Oh I wanted to cheek out Hollister'' Said Kera.

,,Ok Mötivi first, then LC Waikiki and then we'll cheek out Hollister!'' I said and we went to shop till we drop…

At Mötivi Blaire totally fell in love with a dress. It was like a mixture or light pink and peach, it was pastel pink… You don't know if it's pink, vanilla or peach… Just Blaire's still. She tried it one…

When she came out she was beautiful: The dress was like made for her. The special creamy color, it was a one strap dress that is flowy at the bottom and stops just at the tip of her feet. That dress was perfect!

,,Maybe I should keep on looking?'' Blaire said.

,,Get the dress!'' Kera said smiling.

Blaire quickly changed and bough the dress.

,,Next stop LC Waikiki!'' I said.

,,You have shoes for that dress?'' Kera asked.

,,No.'' Blaire said.

,,No worries, this is a magical place.'' I said.

When we entered the store there were lots of people, mostly teens.

Me and the girls started looking. I wanted a really cute and hot dress, I mean I'm sick of being the only single girl. Well Emilia is more of a boy.

Then I saw a cute pair of black high-heels and they had a hot pink bow and strap on them and I loved them.

,,Emily I found the dress you've been looking for!'' Said Blaire across the room. I ran to her but brought the shoes.

,,Witch one?'' I asked and saw that they were looking at a read and blue pile of clothes.

,,This one!'' Kera said and…

Behind her back was the most amazing dress I've ever seen. I man Blaire and Kera would never wear it but I would never take it off.

It was a strapless hot pink shinny dress, just above the knees, and it had a black strap with a big black bow around the waist. I had to try it on…

When I came out of the changing room I noticed some cute guys staring at me I just smiled. Kera and Blaire told me I look beautiful. I looked myself at the mirror. The dress was made for me… It showed my slim and lift figure, it was a nice color for the ball, it had a black strap, I found heels to match… This dress was perfect!

I quickly changed and told the girls:

,,Now all we need is a dress for Kera and shoes for you two'' I said and paid for my new dress and shoes.

Then we entered Hollister.

There was lots off cool stuff, but it was dark as usual. So we started searching for a perfect dress for Kera.

I saw a black part and went to see if there was anything good for Kera…

Then I found it…

It was just perfect!

,,OMG! KERA! YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!'' I screamed.

,,What?!'' They bout said as they came over.

,,Look!'' I said and shoved her the dress:

The dress was a very dark pink almost red, strapless, heart neck and had a black belt on the waist…

It was super special and not to mention how great Kera looked in the dress when she came out of the changing room. _Lucas is going to faint._ I tough.

Kera paid and now we had to find shoes.

,,Oh can't wait for the dance tomorrow!'' Kera said happily.

,,Oh Lucas is going to faint!'' Said Blaire.

,,Oh and Dan wont?'' I asked her.

,,Oh and who's the special guy your trying to impress?'' Kera asked me.

,,Believe me or not, I have totally no idea!'' I said and we entered Pimky.

This store had lots of dresses and shoes.

,,Can I help you?'' Said one of the workers.

,,Yes, our schools dance is tomorrow and we have these dresses and we need shoes.'' I told her.

,,Let me see the dresses.'' She said and Blaire showed her dress.

,,Lovely, oh we have heels I think your going to like.'' She told us. She brought a pair of pastel pink shoes with a silver strap on them.

,,These would be perfect if you have a silver necklace, or earrings.'' She said smiling.

,,I do! I like these shoes. Can I try them on?'' Asked Blaire.

,,Her you go! There are the changing rooms!'' The miss said and Blaire went to try them on.

,,And what about you?'' The miss asked Kera who shoved her dress.

,,We have flats perfect for your dress.'' The miss got us a cute pair of red flats with black soles. And they had black bows on them.

,,Great!'' Kera said and tried them on.

They were about to buy them when…

,,No, there free for you! I remember my school dance, I wasn't the prettiest, so I want you to be! Oh and you…'' She said referring to Blaire: ,,This is for you!'' She said and gave her a tin silver belt to match her shoes and a pastel pink and silver bracelet too.

,,OH and to the only girl that didn't show me her dress, here you go!'' She gave me a box, when I opened it I was shocked…

It was a pink necklace that said I Love 1D, and I got earring in shape of keys. It was beautiful.

,,Oh and for you…'' She said to Kera: ,,We've got this.'' She showed her a necklace with the letter K.

,,Wow!'' Kera said.

,,Oh and if there was only a L too.'' I said smiling.

,,Sorry we ran out of those.'' The miss said smiling.

,,Thank you so much!'' We al said.

,,No problem girl, by the way my name's Eleanor.'' She said and we went.

When we exited the store Kera said:

,, Lets go home I'm tiered. This is the first time going shopping wasn't torture!'' She said and I called my mom to pick us up…

- In the meantime/ At the mall -

**Roses P.O.V.**

,,I mean every boy thinks if you break a girls heart you're a hot shot and a bad boy, but actually you're just a jerk! At least that's what I think.'' Taylor told me about how one of his ex friends broke a girls heart by cheating on her. _Taylor is so smart, and sensitive and hot!_ I tough.

We were walking around in the mall, when I saw the store Six, I went crazy!

,,OMG! They got those Eiffel tower earrings and necklace!'' I screamed a little, forgetting that it wasn't Emilia or Rea or… but the hottest guy Taylor.

,,Wow! No wonder your friends call you Paris!'' He said smiling.

,,Sorry.'' I said blushing.

,,Come one you better buy them there calling your name.'' He told me and winked.

I was so happy I even dragged him in the store.

I put them on and asked: ,,How do I look?''

,,Perfect! Me?'' He said and asked. He put on a heart shaped necklace and was holding star shaped earrings in his hands next to his ears.

I smiled and said: ,,No offence but you look gay with those.'' I told him he laughed.,, And you got the necklace backwards.'' I told him.

,,I don't think so.'' He said teasing me.

,,You like them?'' He asked me.

,,Of course, but I have only brought enough money to buy this Eiffel tower necklace and earrings.'' I told him.

,,No are they good for me?'' He asked.

,,Yes! And BTW are you gay?!'' I asked laughing.

,,No, but they are for someone special.'' He said.

We bough that stuff and were bout to leave when.

,,You know the only reason I walked with you hare was because I left my car here.'' When he said that, my heart broke.

,, Otherwise I've would drive us here but a little exercises is good for us.'' He said smiling. I got happy again.

,,Wow! That's your car!?'' I asked looking at a dark blue BMW.

,,Yeah, now get in, I don't want your parents killing me for not dropping you home on time!'' He said opening the door for me. I sat down and so did he.

,,Oh would you minde getting my sunglasses? There in the glove department.'' He told me. It wasn't the time for sunglasses, I mean it's not that bright but whatever…

But when I opened it… There was a little silver box, and a little letter that said to Rose.

I opened the little box to see the earrings he just bough as well as the necklace but this time it wasn't backwards and it was a pink heart with the silver letters TAKEN… I screamed in my mind. I looked at Taylor and he just smiled and said:

,,I expect you to wear that when I pick you up tomorrow at 6.'' He winked. I melted inside. God made him for me…

**Helens P.O.V.**

,,The movie was killer!'' Trip said jumping off the bench. We were walking and drinking shakes. We watched the movie and it was great… I mean it actually scared me a little but I have no idea but I felt safe next to Trip…

,,Yeah! And if only you haven't ate all the popcorn at the trailers before the movie, it would have been great!'' I told him smiling.

,,Don't be a party pooper!'' He told me.

,,So what's next Danger dude?'' I asked him.

,,What about we just talk?'' He simply said.

,,Not a bad idea.'' I told him and sat on a bench. He sat next to me.

,,So what's your story?'' I asked him.

,,Just another boy that doesn't get along with people well and decides to hide it by doing dangerous stuff… Like fighting and talking with the strongest girl he's ever seen.'' He said that. I couldn't help but smile.

,,What about you?'' He asked.

,,I guess you ca call me a fighter. I don't want to be one of those girly, stupid, easy girls that get their hears broken by stupid jerks. I hate that mushy stuff it makes me want to barf!'' I told him. He laughed a little.

,,Wow! A real fighter! I knew one of those, I even lived with one of those.'' He said.

,,What?'' I asked, I really didn't understand.

,,Well I had a sister, she was 2 years younger than me and she was a fighter like you… She died a long time ago… And the sad part is that she never really got to live… She was driving her bike and listening to music, wearing her headphones… When a car hit her… The driver was drunk… People saw that and they tough it doesn't mater, she would be laying there longer if a man didn't got out of his car and cheek on her and call the hospital… She was in a coma for 2 days and then… she died… And the thing that hurts the most is that I had a fight with her the day before… I mean I said sorry and she said she forgive me but I feel it was my fault… And the thing that doesn't let me sleep at night is… Way did it happened?... What would she do if she knew this was going to happen?... Would she spend her last days with me or her friends or…?... What about her dream of being a doctor and helping people?... The last thing she saw was the car that hit her and her own blood… Way?... Way her?... Way didn't I tell her I love her and that I'll always be there for her?... Way wasn't I always there for her?... How did she deserved this?... Is this my wrong?... Is this my punishment?... Way her?... Way was that men drunk?... He knows it ruins life's but he had to drink and drive and… and hit my little sister… She was only 8!... She didn't even live!... She never really got a chance to live!... And I was only 10 and that's when I learned my lesson… To live life like there's no tomorrow!'' He told me, tears coming down his eyes… I felt sorrow… I wiped away his tears and said:

,,I know it's hard, but you have to think about your sister. I bet shed be proud of her big brother and want him to stay strong.'' I told him smiling.

,,It's not that easy now is it?'' He said smiling…

Moments later -

We were walking and talking, but that story about his sister changed my view on the world… I looked at my watch and said:

,,Oh shit, my parents are going to kill me!'' I said.

He took my hand and tan towards the street… When we got there he screamed:

,,Taxi!'' and a yellow cab stopped next to us.

,,You know I could just called a cab.'' I told him.

,,Yeah, but no!'' He said smiling as I entered the cab.

,,What your not getting in?'' I asked him, he was just standing there and smiling.

,,No I prefer to run and chase cars and busses! Bey!'' He said and ran off!

_Show off!_ I tough and went home…

In the meantime / in front of school –

**Emilias P.O.V.**

I was getting out of school. _Tomorrow if I don't get suspended I don't know when will I._ I tough.

,,Emilia wait up!'' Said the last person I wanted to hear or see walking or running behind me. I didn't even want to look at him…

,,Emili!'' He said mad… He ran towards me and grabbed my arm and made me look in his eyes…

,,What do you want Nate?'' I asked him.

,,You bailed me out of detention!'' He said.

,,So?'' I asked seriously.

,,Way? I just want to know way?'' He said.

,,So you don't get held beck one year.'' I told him.

,,And ways that?'' He asked. I didn't answer. The he said: ,,Just admit it, you still have feeling for me!'' He said.

,,No actually, I only have something you don't…'' I looked him in the eyes: ,,A heart.''

,,Seriously?'' He asked smiling.

,,Yes!'' I told him.

,,Wow! You're a better liar then I expected.'' He told me smiling.

,,Really? You don't get it do you?'' I asked him. He looked confused.

,,After what you did, I'm surprised you have any pride to look yourself in the mirror. You don't know how you hurt me. You have no idea what you done. And the only question I have is have you no pride telling me I still have feeling for you? If I did I would rather just kill myself, because I've been to hell nothing can be worst than the stuff I survived.'' I told him seriously and angry, he looked shocked.

He just let go of my arm.

,,Happy we had this conversation.'' I said and walked on but he was actually frozen to the ground…

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? OK? You tell me. And really please review because it only takes a minute and you give ma hope and happiness! **

**Oh so that was chapter 15 'Love and Hate!' the next chapter the one everyone has been waiting for so long… 'The Pink Dance!' **

The song that Emilia sang at the beginning is: _Loca People_ by Sak Noel!

**Oh and just so there's no confuse here are the OC-s of the story, and thank you Hakari for reminding me for putting this on and hope you still have pride and wont continue reviewing or reading…**

**So the character of this fanfiction are and belong to:**

**Scarlet Rose / Gem - vampirechick55**

**Ace Andrews - vampirechick55**

**Helen Clark - ****Dreamer-3471121**

**Elizabeth Fendirr - ****x killer ninja from the west x**

**Cleo - ****TeddyBearsAreCool**

**Emily Waldorf – Animal Lover - My friend Lara!**

**Lily Katakana - Juniper Night – My FF friend June! **

**Kera Addams - 13DeadSilence13 – My FF friend Kera!**

**Lucas - ****13DeadSilence13**

**Blaire Redfern - XAngelWithoutWingsX – My FF best friend Mely!**

**Rose Abrams / Paris – Crazy About Paris – My BFF Anesa in real life, actually she's more of a sister than a best friend forever! Love ya Ane!**

**Trip Payne – My best friend Andrej!**

**Jonathon Lautner / Johnny – My best friend Deni!**

**Angel – My cousin Adna!**

**Marcus Horan – My best friend Adi!**

**Dan Styles – My OC!**

**Nate Archibald – My OC!**

**Emilia – My number one OC –Me, myself and I! LoL! **

**So there you have the characters, I hope I didn't forget someone, but if I did I'm so sorry! And yes I have more boy best friends! Don't judge me! **

**So pleas read and review!**

**R&R**

**Read and Review!**

**Yours truly,**

**Life Means Smile! **


	16. The Big Night!

**Hi there everyone! So sorry for the late upload, but better late then never! Thank you for all the great reviews!**

** Oh and beffore I go with the normal thank yous I want to say something to ****Hikari-Angel143****:**

**Hakari I'm very sorry! I actually don't know way we got into the fight. I'm normally not the person who gets mad easy but I told you and you didn't believe me, but I really did have a vary bad day! My uncle died after that heart attack and if you don't believe me I'll send you the picture and story in the newspaper… Oh and I'm very sorry! But I'm actually sorry that: that day I was most hurtful and the fight and my friend saw what we were PMing and she sent you something but I'm not saying that it's her fault, it's mine! And yeah sorry! Everyone can see this now! And yes I did say bad stuff and to be honest you did too, and I'm not going to get in a fight 'who's lying' and I don't want to! And I was so blind that I didn't see you only wanted to help me and my story! So I'm really sorry! And we don't need to be friends but I don't get way should we be enemies. You don't have to take the ****apology, but know that I'm sorry! And I speak Bosnian not Croatian so I don't know what did you translate, but yeah I did say mean stuff and I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I hurt you! So yeah I'm really sorry! But I'm still hurt what you said, but I'm willing to put it behind if you are two! So sorry!**

**Now the thank you:**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX – Love you Mely! Oh and for some things you'll have to keep on reading! Oh and can't wait to Skype again! I miss you! Thank you for the review you always put a smile on my face!**

**Nkcandygirl – Thanks for understanding and putting a smile on my face! Thank you very much! **

**13DeadSilence13 - OMG! You have totally gone crazy – in a good way! Oh and thank you I had no idea way was spelled why! So thanks Kera! And I thinky you'll like this chapter!**

**Shadowsplosion – I already said what I had in that review, but yeah I know I'm not the best writer but I hope I'm not the worst! I really hope you'll try to read the story! And thank you for the review!**

**Wow I have never seen a longer A/N or whatever it's called!**

**So lets get this chapter going!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p>- The Big Night! -<p>

At Roses house/ Before the dance/ In her room –

**Roses P.O.V.**

,,Oh I cant find my shoes! Emilia have you seen my silver heels?!'' I shouted, I knew she can hear me.

,,No! But have you cheeked under you bed?!'' She shouted, she was in the room just across mine.

I looked under my wooden king size bed and saw my heels. Oh my room was messy, but the dance is tonight so all my clothes were all over the large room. I made the mess when I was looking for what to wear.

I sat on my bed that had white sheets on it with orange, green and yellow circles. I slowly put on my heels. When I stood up again I looked at myself in my big mirror. I noticed that my blondish hare wouldn't hold on in the bun I made much longer, so I let it down.

I looked at my white butterfly hairpin, it went great with my dress.

Oh yes my dress! It was a short, strapless dress that went just above my knees. It showed of my great slim and lift figure. One more of my moms great design. I chose this dress to surprise Taylor. I wanted to look good tonight, not only for myself but for the teenage boy I fell for. I tried to put my hair in a bun like before but now my French nails got in the way, I was too afraid that I'm going to ruin them. So I had one last option…

,,Emilia, bitch get you butt over here!'' I said loudly, but not too loud so my parents couldn't hear me. I called her Bitch, well it was our way of kidding and teasing each other. But were best friends we have to get on each others nerves.

She slowly opened the wooden door and said:

,,What you need Witch!?'' She asked smiling. She wore just a large purple T-shirt and gray shorts. She didn't want to get ready yet, cause she is trying to brake all the rules.

,,Could you please tie my hair?'' I asked my best friend nicely.

She took my green chair and carried it right in front of the mirror, I slowly sat down, so I don't wrinkle my dress.

I took my blue hairbrush and started to comb my hair… My mom was very busy at work so me and Emilia do all the work.

As I combed it you could see that my wavy hair slowly got straight. I finished, now it was Emilia's turn. Then she took the hairpin in her hand and whit the other she begun collecting my hair. She left out a bit, and for the hair she collected she slowly bit on my favorite hairpin. My hair was even better than before. I got up and turned around and hugged her.

,,Thanks Em!'' I said.

,,Hey watch it! It took me less then 5 minutes to make this look!'' She was kidding me around.

,,Now come!'' She said as she pulled my arm.

,,Wait I still have to put some make up on.'' I said and she rolled her eyes. ,,I'll be done fast, you get dressed till then.'' I told her as she exited my room.

On my green shelf was my make up box. I slowly got it and opened it.

I took a seat at my table and took out a small mirror, I was to lazy to stand in front of the mirror that showed my hole figure. I but some glittery eye shadow, some mascara and light pink lip-gloss. After that I exited my room…

- In the meantime/ At Lilys house –

**Lilys P.O.V.**

,,Dad stop it! You took like a billion photos already!'' I told my dad who wouldn't stop taking pictures. I was standing on the staircase, with an annoyed look on my face.

,,Oh come on one more.'' He said.

,,Honey, she's right. That's enough for now.'' My mom said, saving my eyes from the flash.

,,Alright!'' My dad said a bit annoyed.

,,Thank you mom!'' I said.

My parents were Japanese just like me of course. I slowly got of the staircase.

I was about to leave when my mom grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look at her. She was smiling, but then I noticed a crystal clear tear roll down her cheek.

,,You have no idea how proud of you I am! You not only going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance but you also showing your culture and family.'' She said that and another tear rolled down her cheek. She hug me strongly. I heard her hear beat, it's still my favorite melody. Her hand stroke my long black hair. Those same hands that held me when I couldn't even stand straight now are stroking my hair and giving me a strong hug.

,,You know I'm planning on coming home after the dance.'' I just told them.

My mom let go of me, and said:

,,Before you go there's something I want to give you.'' She said and left for her room, and you know what happened next…

My dad got back to taking photos of me…

My mom came back after a couple of minutes and gave me a little box. When I opened it I saw something beautiful. It was a Cherry Blossom flower, a light pink color. She got it out of the box and put it in my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror…

I was wearing my traditional Kimono with lots of colors in addition to the pink, a pair of light pink sandals. My waist long hair now was decorated by the Cherry Blossom flower, one my mom kept, since we moved here. I missed my old home in Japan, but if I moved back I would leave all my new friends and that would be a harder memory, one I wouldn't be able to forget.

Then…

Someone knocked on my door. I went to open it and saw it was non other than…

- In the mean time/ At Keras –

**Keras P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Lucas, for over 10 minutes now… I started to feel sad. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Blaire, I knew Dan was going to pick her up at 7, and it was 18: 10. I called her…

Blaire – Underline

Kera – _Italic _

Heyo!

_Blaire! I think Lucas tricked me! What am I going to do?_

Wait, what? What do you mean he tricked you?

_Well the school dance starts at 7pm, and I guess you and Dan want to be late, but Lucas hasn't even called yet! Maybe he changed his mind._

I told her, tears running down my face.

Chill! I bet he's just running a little late. 

_Yeah but what if were wrong? He's my best friend and if be doesn't come… What will happen to us? To our friendship?!_

I cried. But not in that nice way as people cry in movies, when their tears fell nicely and slowly… But I was crying those ugly crocodile tears, my face was read and my make up was getting ruined.

Stop crying! Your going to ruin you make up! If he loves you, he'll come if not me and the girls will beat him up. Now I have o get ready. You think you'll be O.K.?

_Yeah, and if not I have to star. _

I told her and hung up.

I quickly went to the bathroom to fix my make up…

When I was done, I heard the sound of a trumpet.

I looked out my window and saw Lucas… He was waiting in front of my house next to his black car. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and a pink tie. He looked funny.

,,Kera, come on were going to be late!'' He shouted and I just ran out of my house, my parents were not at home.

I ran toward him and hugged him. He spine me around wile hugging me. The next thing I felt were his warm lips on mine.

When we parted I told him:

,,New cologne?''

,,Yeah, Malizia uomo. You like it?'' He asked me with a flirting smile.

,,I'll let you know.'' I said and gave him one more kiss.

,,As much as I love being here and kissing you, we have a dance to go to. So please don't make me wear this stupid pink tie for nothing.'' He said and I smiled.

,,BTW, you look great in that dark pink dress.'' He said and opened the car door, I was riding shotgun with Lucas, the teen that stole my heart.

At the mean time/ Elizabeth's house –

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I was just getting my black waist coat when I herd the doorbell ring.

,,I'll get it.'' My mom said as he went to open the door...

,,Elizabeth, listen.'' My dad said getting up from the sofa: ,,I put a bottle of pepper spray in your purse if you need it. Wait I'll go get you another one just in case…''

,,Dad! You seriously have to stop it!'' I said.

,,Elizabeth look who's here…'' My mom said.

Markus entered the room. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue T-shirt with a pink disco CD on it and the black letter ''Were gonna party like it's 3012 tonight!'', and he wore black sneakers.

,,Hi!'' He said to my dad.

You could see on my dads face he did not like Marcus much.

,,You know here in the USA punks like you shake the hand of their girlfriends dad.'' My dad said.

,,Bill!'' My mom said mad.

,,No worries, it was my fault.'' Markus said: ,,I'm kind of new at dating and going to the dance, so no problems.''

,,You still didn't shake my hand.'' My dad said.

,,Dad.'' I said annoyed.

Markus just came to my dad and shake his hand and said:

,,I'm Markus Horan, nice to meat you Mr. Fendirr.'' He said smiling.

,,Hopefully my daughter won't be keeping your surname any day soon.'' My dad said offending Marcus.

,,Dad!/Bill!'' Me and my mom shouted.

,,What the punk has a right to know!'' My dad said and then looked at Marcus:

,,You better be good to her, and if one hear goes out of place I will kill you! I am a police officer after all! I do know how to use a gun!'' My dad said seriously.

Marcus was now freaking out, just like all of my friends when they first meet my dad…

,,O.K. Marcus lets go!'' I said and took his hand and dragged him out of the flat. We could hear my dad saying: ,,I mean it punk!'' before we entered the elevator…

When we got out of the building I looked at Marcus and said:

,,I'm so sorry. He's like this to everyone new…''

,,No problem.'' He just said smiling.

When we got outside there was a little wind so it moved my wavy dress around. I was wearing my wavy blue sleeveless dress that went over my knees, I had a pair of pink flats and a pink bracelet and earrings in the shape of stars.

My black waistcoat was still in my hand. My dark blue hair was flying in the wind. It was let go and curled up a bit more then usual.

Marcus was staring at me with those beautiful aqua blue eyes…

He smiled and I couldn't help but blush…

,,You look beautiful.'' He said in the sweetest tone I have ever herd.

I wanted to say thank you but I just couldn't… Those eyes but a charm on me…

,,Elizabeth…'' He said slowly.

,,Yeah…'' I said still looking at those beautiful eyes.

,,…Your Amazing…'' He said smiling.

I smiled back and we walked to school cause it's only 4 minutes away…

- At Lily's house –

**Lily's P.O.V.**

_Then…_

_Someone knocked on my door. I went to open it and saw it was non other than…_

The girls! Helen, Cleo, Gem and Emily.

They were standing in front of my door and smiling.

,,What are you girls doing here?'' I asked them.

,,Chill out! We single ladies have to stick together.'' Emily said winking.

,, Oya~tsu watashi no ā! Anata no on'nanoko ga utsukushiku mieru!'' My mom said when she saw the girls.

,,Mom this is Emily…'' I said pointing at Emily, who was wearing a hot pink strapless dress with a black bow on the waist. She also had matching heels. Her purple short hair was let go as usual.

,,…Helen…'' Helen on the other hand, surprised me… She would never wear a dress but it was the rule for tonight. Well any way she was wearing a green short-sleeved dress that was short but she wore white tights under and black converse, and the dress had a thin pink belt. Her hair was tied in a braid, witch looked very cool with her green streaks.

,,…Cleo…'' Cleo wore a simple red half-sleeved dress that went just under her knees and had red sandals.

,,… and Gem!'' Gem was wearing a pink mini sleeveless dress. She was performing with the 'Cool Kittys'… She had pink flats and her black hair was put up in a side ponytail. She looked cute…

,,Nice to meet you all. But were are your dates?'' My mom asked.

,,Sorry Ms. Katakana, but were the single ladies.'' Cleo said smiling.

,,All the single ladies now put your hands up.'' Emily said and all the girls raised their hands. They all looked at me and I decided… I raised my hand up too.

,,Now come on! My dad gave me his car so we can come in style.'' Helen said: ,,No worries, I'm 16, I know how to drive.'' She said, as we all got in the car.

It was Helen and Emily up front and Cleo, Gem and me back.

,,I brought this, and I think your going to like it!'' Emily said happily.

Oh I forgot to mention the car didn't have a roof…

,,All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies!'' The CD started playing and Gem and Emily were singing… The next thing you knew we all joined in:

,,All the single ladies  
>Now put your hands up…<p>

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!'' We sang and drove to the school!_ This is going to be one crazy night!_ I tough.

In the mean time/At Paris house –

**Paris P.O.V.**

,,Mom how do I look?'' I asked my mom when I got down the stares.

,,Oh perfect! I'm going to have to make you more dresses.'' My mom said.

My mom was young, she had 33 years, and she was a fashion designer… Emilia calls me Paris cause well my mom normally is in France that is in Paris because of her work then she is here with me. My dad's a lawyer, so we have a big house, and some say were rich… but that's not important now. The important thing is that, I'm going to the dance with Taylor!  
>My mom new about Taylor. It was 6: 30 pm and it was time to go.<p>

,,Oh I forgot my coat! I'll be right back.'' I said and went up stairs to get my viola coat…

When I entered the room I saw that I forgot to close the window.  
>I was about to close it when I saw a sink rose. The next thing I knew, I heard:<p>

,, If I'm louder  
>Would you see me?<br>Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
>Cause we are, the same<br>You saved me, when you leave it scarred again  
>And then I see you on the street<br>In his arms, I get weak  
>My body feels I'm on my knees<br>Praying…''

It was Taylor, he played my favorite 1D song. He was standing in front of my house, next to his sports car that had no roof… He was wearing a pink shirt bit unbuttoned, black pants and gray Nike sneakers. He was smiling. I just stared at first, then I ran out the house…

The stares never felt so long till now… As I got out the door I felt the September breeze on my skin, As I ran in Taylor's arms I never felt so alive… I hugged him, but as his strong arms got around my waist, I could he happier. I felt safe, safer then ever. I felt like I was just were I was suppose to be, in Taylor's arms knowing he'll never let mi go. I rested my head on his chest. I her him say:

,,Beauty really has no limit.'' He said that so smooth and full of love, it made my heart melt… I looked up in his beautiful blue orbs, that just attracted me even more… Slowly we were getting closer, and closer… And then it happened… I felt the love when he pressed his warm lips on mine… I felt like the world didn't exists, like there was no dance, no anything, just him and me… And that was the way I liked it.

- The beginning of the dance/ riding in the streets -

**Blaires P.O.V.**

Dan had already picked me up in front of my house, but not in the normal teen order… He came on a motorbike… Yeah who would guess that the nice British Boy rode a motorbike… I was sitting behind him, my pastel pink dress was dancing a bit in the air as we drove. I had my arms around his waist, squeezing him a bit, at first I was screaming but now I enjoyed the ride. I had a black helmet on for protection. Dan was driving… He looked so cool when he drove. He wore a vanilla shirt, a black suit and a pink tie, but the tie was loss, and I bet his hair would be messed up after he takes of his helmet… He wore a black helmet with the UK flag on it and a leather jacket too… Some girls would call him, Prince on the black motorbike, but that would sound stupid.

As we drove I saw the school…

We were taking a turn and heading in the schools direction. You could see through the windows of the dance room that the lights were on and you could see the color pink, mostly cause of the decorations. As we were getting closer we started to hear music, teens talking and some teens screaming with joy… _This is going to be awesome!_ I tough as we went t the parking space…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**Chapter 16 finally finished! So how was it? Bad? Good? The only way you can let me know is by reviewing, and know that it only takes a second, and that you bring me joy. But please no flames, it's still my first story.**

**So the next chapter is going to be: ,,On the floor'' and then chapter 18 is going to be: ,, Destroyed by Drama'' and then we'll see…**

**So hope you liked this one and that you'll like the next ones… And know that in the next chapter there is going to be a surprise… **

**So keep on reading! And thank you and…**

**Read and review!**

**R&R **

**Yours truly,**

**Life Means Smile!**


	17. Hit The Floor!

**Hi! So sorry I'm late, I've had in only this week 11 tests... Totally crazy! So I'm really sorry that I'm late with the upload. Oh and thank you for the reviews, they meant a lot. **

**Nkcandygirl – Thank you and would you mind telling that to my English teacher… Lol! Thank you so much it means a lot!**

**xxx Morganvillevampiressxxx – Thanks and so happy you didn't give up on the story.**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX – Thanks and, know that I want to get one to, and what can I say, I know you! ;)**

**raerobgal – Thank you so much and keep on reading!**

**Paloma Brighton – Thank you and I will try.**

**13DeadSilence13 – So happy your back and maybe someday it will happen, only God knows! ;)**

**Guest – As I told you in a review, Taylor doesn't belong to me, but to my BFF Anesa aka the character Rose / Paris. But if you want I can make you a character as same as Taylor, even better, or you could make him yourself… I'm up for it if you are… Oh and thank you!**

**Thanks girls/guys you're the best! Love you all!**

**So lets get this chapter going!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy! **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

* * *

><p>- At the schools pink dance -<p>

**Robins P.O.V.**

I've arrived at the dance… There were lots of lights, pink decorations, glitter… You could see some teens dancing, some talking, some just standing in the corner and not feeling the beat.

I looked around an heard:

,,Robin your late! I have been waiting for you since like forever.'' Said Starfire, she wearing long pink dress, with white heels. Her hair was let go, and decorated with a white flower on the side. If she hasn't got at least a tone of make up, then kill me…

,,Way?'' I asked her.

,,Oh come, don't play hard to get. I'm going to have to perform soon. So when I finish, we'll get down to dancing!'' She said I guess trying to flirt.

I just look away and saw Cy at the punch table. He was wearing a blue suit, with a pink shirt under. He was being accompanied by Bee, who was wearing a pink one shoulder dress with a yellow belt on the waist, yellow heels, and some yellow jewelry. Her hair was tied in a braid, and had a yellow headband. They were bout smiling and enjoying themselves.

,,Robinnnn!'' I heard Beast Boy scream. I turned around and saw he was wearing purple pants, a pink T-shirt and silver sneakers. He was in panic.

,,What's wrong dude?'' I asked him, he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

,,I have no idea what to sing tonight!'' He said in panic.

,,Calm down. We'll fix it.'' _I don't know how, and we probably wont…_ I tough.

,,How?!'' He screamed.

,,Guys, do I have to sing tonight, just to know.'' Garth asked kidding.

,, Probably yes.'' I said serious.

,,Guys, I just found out that BB is singing 5th. You ready BB?'' Mr. Full of Himself asked.

,,No.'' he simply said.

,,No? How do you mean no?'' Garth asked.

,,I forgot!'' He said whining.

,,IDIOT!'' We all screamed.

,,Witch song's do you even know?''

,,Oh I can't think straight…'' He said. _Were so dead…_ I tough.

,, Your dead!'' Mr. Full of Himself said quickly.

,,Thanks!'' BB said mad.

Then the music stopped, and all light were pointed at the stage. The stage had it's pink curtains, and out of those curtains came my friend Dan! He was wearing a vanilla shirt, a black suit and a pink tie, but the tie was loss, and his hair was messed up… Then he took the mike and said:

,,Were asking all contestants to came back stage! Oh and I'm asking for my trouble-making date join me on stage to host the dance.'' He said smiling and pointing somewhere in the crowd… The next thing I knew Blair came up on the stage wearing a pastel pink one strap dress that is flowy at the bottom and stops just at the tip of her feet. And I have to mention she was wearing pastel pink heels.

Dan looked at her and gave her black sunglasses:

,,Here, for old times sakes.'' He winked at her.

,,Whatever you say British Boy.'' She said and put them on her head.

,,So contestants get your butt backstage!'' Blaire said loudly in the mike.

We've wished BB luck and he left…

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was heading to the DJ table when I saw a boy wearing a Hawaiian shirt, it had many colors, he was also wearing jean shorts and yellow sneakers. He had his hands in his pockets, and was looking around the DJ table and it looked like he was waiting for someone.

,,Excuse me but what are you doing here?'' I asked him.

,,Waiting for the principal. You?'' He said.

,,Trying to get to my table…'' I said and he just stared at me.

,,What?'' He asked like I told him I was a alien.

,,You heard me. Move!'' I said.

,,Sorry, but I'm the DJ for tonight.'' He said.

,,Who told you that? I'm the DJ!''

,,Sorry but I think people don't want to hear or see a monkey!'' I said a bit mad.

,,No I am!''

,,I am!''

,,Stop it!'' Said our now mad principal.

,,But… She… DJ… No fair… I… fist…'' The boy didn't know what to say.

,,Johnny, first of all shut up, second what's going on?'' The principal asked.

,,Well I was about to set up my equipment, but someone had to act like a monkey!'' I said mad.

,,What, I'm acting a monkey?'' He asked.

,,No, it's clear you ARE a monkey!'' I said.

,,And, way? Cause some yellow skinned, long eyed girl doesn't let be the DJ!'' He screamed mad.

,,Wait a second… Who said either of you are going to be DJs?'' The principal asked.

,,WHAT?!'' We bout south.

,,Sorry, but we've got a new DJ for tonight. Lily you'll play violin instead of the slow songs a bit later, and Johnny go shake what your mama gave you!'' The principal said.

,,This is wrong. This isn't fair!'' I complained.

,,I don't care. Now scram!'' He said.

,,At least let me see who's the new DJ.'' I said.

,,Fine.'' The principal said and pulled the curtain to reveal…

**BLEND!...**

sitting on a chair looking at the ground.

He was wearing pure black. A black top trainer, black pants, black sneakers, a black cap, a black hood, a black… Everything black and he wasn't even moving a little. You couldn't see his eyes only his lips and the shadow of his nose…

,,Seriously?''

Moments later –

**Robins P.O.V.**

The show was about to start. Then Dan and Blair got on stage and started the show:

,,Welcome everyone, to yet another schools dance!'' Dan said.

,,Don't forget that the Barbie Glitter Girls choose a theme, and that Kittens dad donated for this dance. I'm ordered to say this so: let's give a big applause to the schools bitch Kitten!'' There was a big cheer. But not cause of Kitten, but cause Blaire had the guts to call her that.

,,OK! Were still at school!'' Dan said.

,,Yeah well, it's a party! A bit terrible taste party, but it's still a Party!'' Blair said full of energy.

,,It's more of a dance, then a party.'' Dan simply said.

,,So let's Hit The Floor people!'' Blaire screamed, and everyone cheered.

Dan started: ,, Our first contestant is the amazing… Helen Clark who'll be singing 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera!'' There was a big applause and curtains separated and on the middle of the stage stood Helen. She surprised me a lot… Well she was wearing a dress, what more do I need to say…

She was standing and waiting for the music to begin…

And then she started:

,, Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame.

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
>I hold resentment for you<br>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know<br>Just how capable I am to pull through  
>So I want to say thank you<br>Cause it''

The she went up to the front and sang full of energy:

,, Cause it makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter!''

She pointed at the crowd:  
>,,So thanks for making me a fighter!''<p>

She was moving her head in the rhythm of the music:

,, Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I want to say thank you  
>Cause it''<p>

Full of energy, hitting herself in the chest, pointing how strong she was:

,, 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<p>

It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter!''<p>

Now she was pointing at the crowd and winking:

,, Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter''<p>

Then she slowed down a little:

,, How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretended not to know the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<p>

But in the end you'll see''

She sang it like she was breaking free:

,, You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't goin' stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough!''<p>

And now she danced a little and had a crazy good time on stage:

,, 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter!<p>

You thought I would forget,  
>But I remember<br>'Cause I remember  
>I remember<br>You thought I would forget,  
>But I remember<br>'Cause I remember  
>I remember!<p>

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter!''<p>

Applause! Helen smiled and teens just continued to cheer.

,,Give it up for Helen Clark!'' When Blaire said that there was a very big applause.

Helen smiled again and went backstage.

Then Blair said: ,,That was awesome! But now, let's give a big, laud applause for… Kera Addams, and she'll be singing 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence!'' There was a huge applause and Kera got on stage. But Kera just grabbed the mike and said:

,,I'd like Lucas to join me on stage.'' She said smiling. Lucas quickly got on stage and took another mike. This was going to be awesome. The music started and Lucas was going to sing minor voices…

Kera sung:

,,How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home''<p>

**(Lucas – **(Lyrics)**)**

Then her and Lucas stared to sing together:

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become!''<p>

The Kara and Lucas begun to dance on stage like a couple, wile Kera sang:

,, now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life!''<p>

The he pushed her near him and they sung:

,, (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life!''

Then Lucas like pushed Kera away but didn't let her hand go:

,, frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead''

Then he pulled and spin her into his arms. The were so close now but they bout sang:

,,( All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)<p>

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything.<p>

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more.)

bring me to life!''

Then they continued to dance and sing:

,, (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become''<p>

Now they were so close to each other it was a matter of time before…

,, (Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)''

…And they kissed.

There was a big applause.

Then Dan came on the stage and said:

,,Come on you two love birds not on stage! One more time a big applause for Kera and Lucas!'' There was a big applause and the two left the stage.

But when they left you could see the schools cleaners carrying a pink royal couch, some big pink bouncy balls, a pink chair and pink royal armchair…

_What the hell are they doing?… _I tough

Then Dan said: ,,Now get ready to welcome… The Cool Kittys! Who'll be performing 'The Boys' by Nicki Minaj and Cassie.'' There was a big applause and the lights turned off. You could hear laughing and talking and the next thing you know all the lights were pointed at The Cool Kittys…

In the armchair in the middle was sitting Kori, better known as Starfire. She had her feet gathered together in the knees, and widespread below. One of her hands were resting on her knee, and in the other she was holding the mike.

Next up, Kitten who was lying on the pink royal couch. I guess she tried to look hot, but she only looked stupid… She was wearing a light pink long dress with glitter…

Bee was sitting on the big pink bouncy ball, as well as Terra. Serena was sitting in the pink chair, Bella was standing in the back and Gem was standing in the front and ready to do some tricks, that's way she was the only one in flats. They were all in pink…

**(PS: the girls are dancing like Nicki and Cassie, but only Gem is doing cool tricks)**

The music started and the girls sang:

Bee:

,, Punch line queen, no boxer though  
>Might pull up in a Porche, no Boxster though<br>Tell a hater yo, don't you got cocks to blow  
>Tell 'em kangaroo Nick I'll box a hoe<br>They said I got five in a pasta bowl  
>But don't go against Nicki impossible<br>I'm the king do what my wrist more popsicle  
>Man these hoes couldn't ball with a toss-to-go n-igga''<p>

Angel:

,, Your lipstick stains  
>Smells like a cheap hotel<br>Diamond watches and a gold chain  
>Can't make my frown turn around''<p>

Starfire:

,, The boys always spending all their money on love  
>The boys always spending all their money on love''<p>

Kitten:

,, They wanna touch it  
>Taste it, see it, feel it<br>Bone it, own it, yeah yeah  
>Dollar dollar paper chaser<br>Get that money, yeah yeah''

Gem:

,, You get high love a bunch of girls  
>And then cry on top of the world<br>I hope you, have the time of your life  
>I hope I, don't lose it tonight''<p>

Terra:

,, Bonehead p-ssy, got lots of juice  
>Lopsided on the curb so I block the coupes<br>Watch the dudes, man I'm stingy with my putty cat diddy  
>Did you ever love me Stevie<br>Purrrr, pull up in a burrrr  
>Wrist on brrr, pussy on prrrrerrr''<p>

Bella:

,, I don't even break when I'm backing up  
>I swerve on a n-gga if he actin' up<br>I don' push more sixes then a play day  
>Get money by the millions, f-ck a day rate n-gga''<p>

Bee:

,, Your bossed up swag  
>Got 'em drooling like a new born bag<br>The dollars in their eyes  
>Got them blinded by your masquerade''<p>

Serena:

,, The boys always spending all their money on love  
>The boys always spending all their money on love''<p>

Kitten:  
>,,They wanna touch it<br>Taste it, see it, feel it  
>Bone it, own it, yeah yeah<br>Dollar dollar paper chaser  
>Get that money, yeah yeah''<p>

Gem:  
>,,You get high love a bunch of girls<br>And then cry on top of the world  
>I hope you, have the time of your life<br>I hope I, don't lose it tonight''

Starfire:

,, I put all you b-tches onto them good laced fronts  
>Girls is my sons carry them for 8 months<br>And yes ya premature, Young Money to the core  
>I might give you the ticket, so you can come see the tour<br>Oh dats you're new girl, that's that mid-crave  
>A buck 50 on your face with a switch blade<br>Or the razor, hear the razor, she my son yeah, but I ain't raise her''

Angel:

,, Lose me hater, I get that loosely paper  
>Them v-necks be studded<br>I'll t-rex, be gutted out  
>I tell her Nicki be chillin'<br>I'mma keep her in her feelings, because you'll never be Jordan  
>You could'nt even be Pippen<br>You couldn't even be trippin  
>You can't afford a vacation<br>I'm out in Haiti with Haitians  
>I go to Asia with Asians<br>You mad dusty, you unload dusty pasta  
>I just come through with a six, like my name was blossom''<p>

Starfire:

,, You get high love a bunch of girls  
>And then cry on top of the world<br>I hope you, have the time of your life  
>I hope I, don't lose it tonight<br>You get high love a bunch of girls  
>And then cry on top of the world<br>I hope you, have the time of your life  
>I hope I, don't lose it tonight''<p>

Gem and Terra:

,, The boys always spending all their money on love  
>The boys always spending all their money on love<br>The boys always spending all their money on love  
>The boys always spending all their money on love<br>CASSIE...''

When they finished there was a big applause, the girls sent kisses, waved, posed… Till Dan said:

,,One more time, give it up for The Cool Kittys!'' There was an applause and the girls went backstage.

Blaire: ,,Tonight we have a special singer… Please welcome Nate Archibald, who's dedicating this song to a girl that's here in the room but doesn't want to come out.'' Some teens laughed including Blaire.

Then Dan said: ,,He'll be singing 'Beauty and a beat' by Justin Bieber so give it up for Nate Archibald!'' There was a big applause and Nate stepped on stage… He was wearing jeans, purple sneakers and a purple, blue, gray, violet, pink and white checkered short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned, and under it he wore a black T-shirt. He was holding the mike and begun singing: **(PS: Nate is mostly dancing and moving like Justin Bieber)**

,, Show you off  
>Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)<br>What you got  
>A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)<p>

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
>I wanna show you all the finer things in life<br>So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
>I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya<p>

Cause all..  
>I need, is a Beauty and a Beat<br>Who can make my life complete  
>It's all..<br>Bout you, when the music makes you move  
>Baby do it like you do<br>Cause..

[Beat break]

Body rock,  
>Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)<br>Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
>I wanna show you all the finer things in life<br>So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
>I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya<p>

Cause all..  
>I need, is a Beauty and a Beat<br>Who can make my life complete  
>It's all..<br>Bout you, when the music makes you move  
>Baby do it like you do<p>

Cause all..  
>I need, is a Beauty and a Beat<br>Who can make my life complete  
>It's all..<br>Bout you, when the music makes you move  
>Baby do it like you do<br>Cause...''

There was a huge applause, mostly girls cheering and screaming… Then Blaire said:

,,I wonder who the lucky girl is…''

Than Dan stopped her by saying: ,,One more huge applause for Nate!'' The huge applause was again and he left the stage.

Then Blaire said: ,, And now it's time for our schools wanna be joker, and worst jock teller Garfield!'' There was a very laud applause.

But when BB came up with a sad face all was clear.

Dan asked: ,,So Beast Boy, what have you prepared for tonight?''

Then BB said: ,,Well actually-''

But he was cut of by music. And music by witch song… Well I'll just tell you that everybody was going crazy and dancing there butts off… Dan gave BB the mike… Now it's the moment of truth…

He was singing and dancing:

,,Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow<em>]<em>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<br>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>[x3]<em>  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<br>Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
>Ah... I work out''<p>

Everybody was going crazy… Then BB finished:

,, Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!''

There was the biggest applause I've ever heard…

Every girl and even boys were going crazy… _I guess funny teenage songs by LMFAO really take the cake these days…_

Blaire said: ,,Wow! I never tough I'd say this but, that was awesome Beast Boy!''

Dan: ,,one more time people, lets give it up for the 'sexy and he knows it' Beast Boy!'' When Dan said that there was a huge applause, some girls were screaming ,,I love you'' , ,,Marry me'' , ,,I'm yours''… and that junk…

Well my mission was completed, Beast Boy was finally popular…

When BB got of the stage.

,,Now we have our last singers…'' Blair looked at the crowd and said: ,,But one is missing, probably cause she likes to make smart ass entrances!'' Blair was mad…

,,So give it up for the French girl and our Sk8er girl…'' there were drums: ,,Paris and Emilia!''

There was a huge applause and on stage stepped a blond girl… Wait that's Emilia's friend from the park… I tough. She was like waiting for Emilia, but no sine of her…

Then out of no were… Someone did a 360 jump on her board… It was non other then the crazy girl… Emilia…

She got on stage with Paris…

Everyone was looking at her like she fell from Mars, and I maybe know way…

She wasn't wearing a dress… No way…

She was wearing a fluorescent pink mini skirt with a fluorescent green and purple belt in a X way. Next she was wearing a black tight sleeveless shirt, over it she had a short wide fluorescent green short sleeved shirt with a wide neck, and on that shirt, in purple letters it said ''Freak…'' on one side and when she turned around it said ''…Out!''

She was also wearing lots of fluorescent yellow bracelets and a pink necklace in the shape of a violin key. And she was wearing black tights with fluorescent ankle bracelets, and one purple and one yellow converse with pink lasses and she had one fluorescent pink glove.

Her hair was messed up and she didn't wear any make up, un like the other girls…

She took the mike and said: ,,You guys ready to have a great time on this sissy dance?'' All boys shouted ,,yess''.

Then she continued: ,,So let's get this party started!'' She south and there was a big applause…

Everybody started to dance and the two girls went into the public with wireless mikes…

Paris went to that boy Taylor, aka Emily's brother… and she started to sing:

,,

I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
>I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)<br>So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
>And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)''<p>

Then Emilia sang next to some boys that gave her high-fives. They all looked at her like a sister, some even like a brother… She sung:

,, Hey boy!  
>I don't need to know where you've been,<br>All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
>Hey boy!<br>So don't even tell me your name,  
>All I need to know is whose place,<br>And let's get walking...''

Then the girls meet back to back and sang:

Emilia:

,,All I wanna do is love your body''  
>Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''<br>Emilia:

,,Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it''

Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''

Emilia:

,,All I wanna do is love your body''  
>Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''<br>Emilia:

,,Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it''  
>Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''<p>

Then Taylor came and Paris grabbed him by the collar:

,, It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed  
>So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)<br>We're moving faster than slow,  
>If you don't know where to go,<br>I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)''

They kissed and Emilia came to me… To be truthfully I didn't like dancing that much but she pulled my hand and made me dance next to her but we were all dancing like crazy… She sung:

,, Hey boy!  
>I don't need to know where you've been,<br>All I need to know is you and no need for talking  
>Hey boy!<br>So don't even tell me your name,  
>All I need to know is whose place,<br>And let's get walking...  
>Say say hey...''<p>

Then they just started to run around the dance floor and sing:

Emilia:

,,All I wanna do is love your body''  
>Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''<br>Emilia:

,,Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it''

Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''

Emilia:

,,All I wanna do is love your body''  
>Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''<br>Emilia:

,,Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it''  
>Paris: ,,Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''<p>

Then Paris meet up with Taylor once again, but Emilia… Emilia was singing in front of… Nate…

,, I think you already know my name  
>I think you already know my name''<p>

She smiled and danced. Bout of them did, it was like they were moved by the same energy…

Then she looked at him in the eyes:

,, Hey hey, Ha!, Alright, Say

I think you already know my name''

Then the two girls ran on stage and stood back to back and sung together:

,, All I wanna do is love your body  
>Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh, (say)<br>Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
>Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh<p>

All I wanna do is love your body  
>Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh<br>(Say, say, hey)  
>Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it<br>Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh''

There was a huge applause!

Then Blaire said: ,,Wow! Wow! You girls rocked!''

Dan finished: ,,As far as I don't want to I have to say: Everybody let's give it up for Paris and Emilia!''

There was a big applause…

,,That's all for the singing contest tonight. The music is going to be played by our DJ!'' Dan said and went off stage with Blaire…

All the contestants came back from back stage.

,,Dude I sounded amazing!'' Said a proud Beast Boy.

,,Yes you did.'' I simply said.

,,Oh I have to find Cy.'' He said happily and went away…

,,Robin!'' I heard Emilia calling me not so far away. She came to me and said: ,,Come on!'' she said and pulled me by the arm: ,,I've have to introduce you to someone.'' She said… She dragged me to a corner but there was no one.

,,Damn it! Wait right here I'll go find-'' I cut her of by asking: ,,What the hell is happening?''

She looked at me and said: ,, Remember that night after basketball practice?''

,,Yeah…'' I said

,,Well remember when I said: 'You know Robin I have a friend, I think you two would be perfect for each-other.' Your remember?'' She asked.

,,Yeah…'' I said.

,,Well…'' she said and ran away…

You could hear the song 'Accidentally in love' was playing…

I was looking around when…

I saw a girl wearing a very dark blue almost black long-sleeved dress that stopped us tuner her knees. She was wearing black boots. She was holding her black waistcoat that had a hood on it…

She had purple short hair and the saddest amethyst eyes… Then it hit me: _Wait a second! Amethyst eyes… That can only be…_

,,Raven…'' I said quiet so that she could only hear me. I was approaching her… She was like a magnet, just pulling me over…

,,Yeah, and you are…?'' She said coldly

,,Well my name is Robin and I'm one of Emilia's friends.'' When I said that she looked relaxed…

,,Thank God, I tough you were another boy Paris was trying to set me up with.'' She said.

,,I tough this was a pink school ball.'' I simply said.

,,And I tough most boys weren't gay.'' She said coldly. She made me smile.

We stood silent for a minute or two.

,,Sorry.'' She simply said.

,, For what?'' I asked.

,,For probably scaring you away with my evil tone and my creepy looks.'' She said looking at me.

,,You know that's the same voice and look, when I first meet you in the park.'' I said.

She looked a bit shocked. _Has she already forgotten me? And way haven't I forgotten her yet? _

,,Oh look I remember you that boy from the park right. The one Emilia and Paris cant stop blabbering about.'' She said with a small smile.

,,Probably.'' I said smiling back.

,,You know, I really like your voice.'' I accidentally said. What the hell was I thinking?! I tough.

,,Next jock.'' She said coldly. That was close… I tough.

,,Ok, I don't want to sound stupid or anything but people might think that there's something wrong with us if were the only one's not dancing…'' WTF! Way did I say that?!

,,It's not weird, it's limited edition.'' She said smiling.

The next song that played was Diamonds.

,,You guys know that at a dance, your suppose to dance!'' Emilia said annoyed looking at us.

,,Payback.'' Raven simply said.

,,Oh come on you two just dance already, it wont kill ya!'' She said.

,,Don't make me change the song to 'Barbie girl' Raven!'' Emilia said mad now.

Raven looked like she was about to barf.

,,Want to dance?'' I asked.

,,As long as there no Barbie songs, I'm in.'' She said and took my hand and we went to the dance floor…

There were a lot of couples dancing… Beast Boy was dancing with Terra who had ruined her makeup but who cares…

The important thing was that I was dancing with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen… I didn't know her yet but I didn't want to let her go…

I felt like I belonged here…

**Blaire's P.O.V.**

,,Seriously you have two left feet.'' I said to Dan as I was sitting down on a pink chair. I put my black sunglasses on the table on my right. He was helping me sit down and now he was just looking at me and... then he finally spoke but with a small smile:

,,I told you I'm no good in dancing.''

,,No, wrong again. Your terrible at dancing, horrible, the worst, awful…'' I started saying but he cut me off with a sweet kiss… when we broke apart in need of air he said:

,,I know I'm terrible but I don't deserve that lection.'' He said smiling.

I smiled back, even tough my feet hurt cause '_someone_' kept stepping on my feet…

,,You know how to drive a motorbike, your awesome at math and soccer, have a smooth British accent, but you can't dance!?'' I said.

,,Hey, nobody's perfect!'' He simply said and took a seat next to me.

,,Well maybe except you…'' he said that to me and gave me yet another kiss…

**Paris P.O.V.**

I was dancing with Taylor who was pretty tall and strong and… Then I heard my favorite song 'Someone Like You' by Adele. The next thing I knew Taylor turned me around… His strong hands were on my waist, his chin rested on my shoulder, I felt his warm breath on my neck and ear… It was heaven… Even more… It was Teylorven… Yeah maybe not my best name so far but it didn't matter, nothing didn't meter cause I was with Taylor, with the boy of my dreams, dancing, to my favorite song, wile we slowly danced away to our paradise…

He slowly turned me around and looked me in the eyes…

We were so close, yet so far away… only millimeters were keeping our lips apart…

Then he slowly, in a loving tone said: ,,I love you Paris, no matter what…'' When he said that my heart melted: ,…would you be mine?'' when he asked that I was so happy I just looked at him and smiled and said: ,,What took you so long silly?'' I said and gave him a long passionate kiss…

When we broke in need of air he said: ,,So it's a yes…''

,,No…'' I said that ad he looked at me shocked, heartbroken, hurt, confused…

,,… it's a definite of course!'' I said that so happy and he continued to kiss me on the floor wile the music played…

**Emilia's P.O.V. **

I was sitting on the stage now and watching everybody dance… _I hate slow songs!_ I tough.

I looked at Robin and Raven they were perfect like I suspected, next up Paris who was dancing with Taylor… _If he breaks her heart I'll burry him with a shovel!_ I tough.

Next up I saw that idiot clown Garfield who was dancing with the cry baby Terra… _Oh she was crying… Did her nail break.. Ugh! Seriously how can people stand them?! _Next Bee and Cy were dancing and they looked so cool and like they were made for each other, you know like two peaches of a puzzle that you never put together, but when you do they just make the hole puzzle complete and perfect. Behind them, Elizabeth was talking to Marcus… I guess they don't like slow songs too.

And there were more couples but my toughs were interrupted by…

,,You O.K.?'' Asked the only person that I didn't want to see.

,,Crazy, bored, hating the fact that I'm in a skirt, being sick to the stomack by all the kissing and hate the color that's surrounding me. You?'' I said with a fake smile.

,,Same.'' He said.

,,Really? Cause I don't see you wearing a skirt.'' I joked. He laughed a little.

,,What happened?'' He asked in a sorrow voice.

,,Excuse me?'' I asked.

,,Well way did you stop loving, caring, dancing, kis-'' I cut him off.

,,Well probably cause some jerk too everything from me!'' I said looking right into his blue eyes… The eyes I hated!

,,And what was that please…'' He said coldly.

,,Maybe the only family I had!'' I screamed attracting attention…

,,Really?!'' He shouted.

,,Yeah!'' I shouted back. I felt all eyes were on me… The music stopped… This was going to far…

,,And who's fault was that?!'' He screamed.

,,YOURS! Yours! NATE! Yours!'' I screamed. If life was a cartoon all the glass would break and every person on the planet would hear me…

,,Mine?'' He looked confused.

,,No, my dead brothers!'' I screamed. You could see my eyes were changing colore, it wouldn't surprise me if there were flames in them…

The whole room went silent when…

,,Hahahaahahaha! Bravo! Let his rest in hell!'' Kitten said laughing.

Now I was mad! No I was furious! I ran at her… You could feel the hate…

But as I was about to get and kill her Blaire and Paris stopped me…

,,Let me go!'' I screamed!

,,No! You have to calm down!'' Paris said shouting.

I was trying to break free but Kera joined in, even Raven…

,,I'd love to kill Kitten as much as you but you cant! Don't! For us!'' When Blaire said that I stopped…

But the next thing I knew… I couldn't control myself any more… I…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**So how was it?! Sorry that some characters weren't in this chapter but the next one will be better and will be awesome I hope and I'll upload it soon I hope so… **

**Next chapter coming up: ,, Destroyed by Drama'' **

**Oh and if in the next chapter some of your characters seem bad or something, don't worry it's all a part of the storyline. Oh and sorry if Raven and Starfire are a bit more OC but I really need to speed things up a bit! So sorry!**

**And know that yes, Nate sung a song by Justin Bieber and most of you don't like him but I'm not a fan but I really like the song 'Beauty and a beat' and I think it's perfect for him now! **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews and hope I'll get more and know that when you review you give me joy and hope and not to mention it only takes a minute!**

**So Read and Review!**

**R&R **

**You're the best and love ya!**

**But seriously: Review! **

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile! **


	18. Destroyed by Drama

**Hi guys/girls! I'm so sorry that it took me like forever to upload but school, homework, life, authors block... get's in the way!  
><strong>

**Oh and thank you for the reviews they meant the world!**

**Thank you:**

**Nkcandygirl**** – Thanks a lot and sorry it took me like forever but I had only two weeks of school so I was more focused on learning and school! But thank you for the review it meant the world to me! Love you!**

**13DeadSilence13**** – Sorry that Kera and Lucas didn't have a dancing moment but this chapter is the most important one and I really needed to speed thing out a little so hope you'll understand. And it's ok to be scared, hahaha, I would do that too but I don't want to be reported so sorry, but I think you'll like this! ;) Love you Kera! **

**raerobgal**** – Oh I'm so happy you liked it, and don't worry more Rob/Rea romance coming up! Oh and I used the songs I love, and I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Luvs!**

**XAngelWithoutWingsX**** – OMG! Thanks Mely, I totally love you and thanks with the help for this chapter! Oh but I think you won't like this chapter cause there's going to be something bad and sad, but it's going to be a happy ending so no worries. Love you Mely!**

**Crazy About Paris**** – OMG! Ane I love you! Lubavi moja najdraza! Oh and I hope you'll like this chapter too Ane! Don't forget I love you most! And next time please speak English so everyone can understand XD Love you!**

**Lalaland ****– Yeah it is a little slow, but cause I needed you all to get to know the characters cause now the drama begins and I know there are a lot of OC but I want this story to be fun for the readers and I want to have fun and I love all characters and I really hope you'll continue reading the story and that you'll like it and especially this chapter! **

**PleaseBitches**** – Thanks and I would be glad to add your character I needed one bad character! Everyone say hello to our new Russian girl! Love ya and thanks!**

**Emily ****- Hvala puno! Nemas pojma koliko mi ovo znaci! Puno hvala! Nemogu vjeroevati, haval. Ovo su najbolji kometari do sad! Hvala puno! Translate: Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thanks a lot! I can't believe it, thanks. This are the best reviews till now. Thank you so much! **

**Thanks girls/guys you're the best! Love you all!**

**So lets get this chapter going!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) ****– my toughs **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

- At the schools dance -

**Emilia's P.O.V.**

_,,I'd love to kill Kitten as much as you but you can't! Don't! For us!'' When Blaire said that I stopped… But the next thing I knew… I couldn't control myself any more… I…_

I lost it… I just pushed Blair, Paris, Kera even Raven… The fell but luckily there _prince __charming's_ ware there… Dan cough Blaire, Lucas Kera, Taylor cough Paris and Robin cough Raven…

I stormed to Kitten… I was mad… I just stood in front of her mad… I bet you could see fire in my eyes… She was terrified… I took a deep breath…

,,Hahahaha!'' I just started laughing… A tear fell from my eye… Everyone looked at me like I've gone crazy. No one understand what just happened…

Kitten was confused, a lot.

I stopped laughing, looked at her and smiled…

I took a glass from someone, it was red wine… _Perfect_…

I just smiled and said: ,,You know what? I was suspended once cause of an idiot, I'm not taking that road twice. And your not even worth my anger you lowlife hoe.'' I said smiling, wile others gasped…

Kitten was mad, she was hurt, angry, annoyed… Jut the way I wanted…

I turned around, but stopped cause I remembered something. I walked again at her, it took all her strength not to scream… The I said:

,,Oh and by the way I forgot something… Here!'' And I pored the glass of red wine all over her face and dress!

,,AAAAA! YOU BITCH! JUST GO AND DIE ALREADY! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!'' She was screaming and wiping. She tried to slap me but I stopped her, I cough her hand… I smiled…

,,Sorry I'm to busy loving the people who love me, to hate the people who hate me! Now bye bitch!''

I said and walked away smiling… _That felt awesome!_ I tough…I knew I left a mad, stupid, crying Kitten with her favorite dress and make up ruined… I felt so good…

I went to the girls who just high fived me.

Then I went to the stage and sat down. Then the music started playing again… This night keeps getting better and better…

Oh but the best part is that… this is just step one…

**Blaire's P.O.V.**

Emilia just disgraced Kitten! I totally love her!

I walked to Dan who was looking a bit low…

Hi eyes didn't have the same spark and excitement… His yes were full of tough, like he was hiding something…

,,What's wrong British Boy?'' I asked him worried…

,,Nothing. Let's dance.'' He told me taking my hand, but I didn't budge.

,,Not until you tell me what's wrong…'' I said a bit pissed off…

,,Oh my gosh! Dan didn't tell you!'' Starfucker as I called her said.

,,Tell me what Starfucker?'' I asked mad.

,,That he's moving to Great Britain…'' She said smiling, clearly satisfied…

,,Yeah right.'' I said annoyed, I knew she was lying…

,,Don't believe me ask you boyfriend.'' She said smiling…

I looked to Dan who was looking down, weak, disappointed… ,,Sorry…'' He said in a whisper, the one that only I could hear…

,,I can't believe you…'' I was heartbroken and hurt… ,,I can't believe you didn't tell me…'' I said, a tear came from my eye…

,,I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt you…'' He said. Sadness filled his brown eyes… ,,I'm sorry...'' He said…

,,So you lied?'' I couldn't take it any more…

,,Well thanks Dan… Thanks for hurting me… I tough you were different…'' I said and turned my back and started walking away…

,,No, Blaire… Please come back…'' He shouted after me…

Believe me I wanted to go back… My heart said go back, but my brain said don't … My heart was broken too many times….

Sadness filled my soul, as well as loneliness… I heard the music and the couples laughing and kissing and tough… _Where did we go wrong? What made him hurt me? Way? Was it my fault? Way couldn't we be one of those happy couples tonight…? Way did things get so complicated…?_

I knew that after Dan, I would never be the same…

**Emily's P.O.V.**

After Emilia's actions, things were surprisingly good… The music was playing, teens were dancing…

The song that was playing was 'Boyfriend' from that Justin Gayber. I hate him!

I needed to ask the DJ to change the song.

I went over to the DJs table…

,,Hi, I want the next song to be 'Rain Over Me' Pitbull and please turn up the volume when you pla…'' I couldn't finish the sentence, cause I was to busy staring at the dark boy…

He just nodded… Like he was dead on the chair…

,,You ok?'' I asked.

He didn't say anything, he didn't move, he didn't even look… I was worried…

,,What the hell is the meter?'' I asked.

He didn't move he just played 'Rain Over Me' and was turning up the volume when I grabbed his arm…

He looked up a bit, but not enough to see his eyes…

,,Let me see your eyes.'' I said as I tried to see his eyes through the darkness… Was it the shadows, or darkness from his soul… Or he wanted to stay mysterious, or I was something from the past that made him dark, or it's just a stereotype choice…

He still didn't show me his eyes, but I didn't give up…

,,What's your name?'' I asked.

He was silent, there was no way he would tell me…

I turned my back and was about to take a step when-

,,Don't go…'' Said a voice full of sorrow, pain, hurt, terror and loneliness.

I turned around, to see the boy was shocked at what he just said… He didn't believe what he just said…

,,I knew it would make you talk.'' I said happily.

He was silent again and I bet he was annoyed now…

,,So what's your name?'' I asked getting closer to him…

He took a deep breathe and said: ,,They call me Blend…''

**Paris P.O.V.**

,, G2G to the bathroom.'' Taylor said wile dancing.

,,Hurry!'' I said smiling. He planted a small kiss before he went off...

I went to find Emilia, but she was no were at sight… I found Blaire…

She was sad, tears were rolling down her cheeks…

I ran to her side and asked: ,,B you ok?''

She just looked at me and said: ,,Do I look ok?''

I felt bad…

,,What happened?'' I had to ask.

She started to explain how Dan is moving to the UK and didn't have the guts to tell her…

,,…and I just don't know what to do. Should I listen to my heart or my brain?'' She asked me.

,,I'm really not good at this stuff. Emilia is the one who gives advice not me!'' I said, but it didn't make her feel any better…

,,But my advice is, follow you heart. Look at me and Taylor, were in love, we care about each other, and we would never lie.'' I told her.

,,Yeah, but Taylor is not Dan!'' She said seriously.

''Well Taylor is one of a kind!'' I said and made her smile.

She said: ,,You shouldn't keep your man waiting any more.''

,,Oh your right. I totally forgot. You going to be ok?'' I said.

,,If no, I'll have to learn.'' She said and gave me a hug.

I went to the dance floor but I couldn't see Taylor. Maybe he's still at the bathroom…

Then I saw him. Leaning on the wall not to far from the bathroom… He was talking, on his phone… But with who…? I got a little closer, juts enough to hear what was he talking about…

,,Я на танцполе, нет никакого способа в аду я иду на пляж, ты идиот!'' He said madly...

He was talking to on... Russian?! I didn't know Russian so I couldn't understand him... _What was he talking about? _

,, Я не могу, у меня свидание ...'' He said looking around... _Is he some sort of spy or something now?_

,,Я не знаю, если дело доходит до горячих девочек быть, у меня есть подруга ... OK! Я хочу, но только если она хочет поехать со мной ... Понял?'' He said seriously... He hung up...

I came to him...

‚,Hi beautiful!'' He said winking and putting his phone in his pocket!

‚, Ok, whit who were you just talking to?'' I asked...

,,What?!''

‚,Whit who were you talking to a minute ago on Russian? Tell me!'' I was mad...

,,You were spying on me...?'' He asked.

‚,I just heard the conversation, and since I don't know Russian... So whit who were you talking to?'' said.

‚,You know I expected this from every girl in this room, but not from you...'' He said.

‚,So now I'm the bad guy?!''I said.

‚,Yeah!''

,,Oh really?! Than whit who were you talking then and don't spare any detail! I mean since you're the good guy!''

‚,Why would I need to tell you?''

,,To prove that you're not cheating on me.''

‚,I wouldn't do that. I trust you, but now I know you don't trust me.''

‚,Oh really. How can I trust you if you wont tell me who did you fucking talk to on the phone in Russian?!''

‚,My friend!''

‚,Oh and is it a 16 year old girl that's just perfect for you!''

,,Actually 15...''

‚,Oh great! Now I wish you two have a luck life!''

‚,And what does that have to mean?!''

,,It means...'' Now I could feel the tears coming up...

‚,What?! What does this mean?!'' He asked, he was annoyed...

I took off the necklace... The one he got for me... The one that had the words _mine_ on it... I never knew giving a necklace back would be this hard... But I wasn't giving away the necklace... I was giving up my happiness, my relationship... and the most important... Taylor...

I placed the necklace in his hand... the hand that I loved and wished to hold till the end of time...

,,...It means... we're done...'' I said...

He looked me shocked...

‚,You're breaking up with me...? Paris please don't...'' But I cut him off...

‚,It's Rose... not Paris... not anymore... not for you...'' I said... those words hurt me more then they could hurt him...

,,You're just throwing everything...?''

,,There's no reason to keep fighting for...'' I said and left as tears ran down me eyes... As I ran everything was slowing down... I couldn't believe what just happened... I wished this was just a bad dream... But no... this was reality... I never knew I hated reality so much... Well they say when you fall in love, reality is better then a dream cause it's true... But what about the persones who were heartbroken... The ones who lost the persone then loved, to someone else or to heaven and hell... What about the person who can't feel love... There were more unanswerd questions... The ones I would never thing to ask till tonight...

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_He took a deep breathe and said: ,,They call me Blend…''_

,,Your Blend?!'' I asked. I've heard a lot of stories about the schools loner and danger dude called Blend, but I never saw him…

He nodded. I smiled. I went there and sat on the chair next to him.

,,I'm Emily. I've heard a lot about you.'' I said.

,,Everybody has.'' He had that tough male sorrow, dark voice…

,,Way do you hide?'' I asked but he didn't even look at me. I continued: ,,Way do you hide? Way not show everybody who the real Blend is? Your obviously not a bad guy.''

,,Thanks. But you don't know me well.''

,,I know you enough to see that your just a hurt soul, that's filed with darkness, but hides the good.'' I said. I really wanted to see his eyes…

He was smiling when he stopped and asked: ,,What do you want?''

I tough about what to say, and then I figured it out. ,,Your eyes!'' As I said that he looked shocked: ,,Yes, I want to see you eyes… Only the eyes are the mirror of the true soul. Let me see them!'' I said.

He looked up at me… The shadows were disappearing… He took off his hood, leaving only his cap…

He showed me his eyes…

The were a bloody red color… They were full of guilt, fear, sorrow and darkness… Those were the eyes I fell in love with…

**Kera's P.O.V.**

This night was perfect… I was dancing with Lucas, making out, laughing…

I got tiered but I didn't want to interrupt this magic moment wile we were dancing to 'Whataya Want From Me' by Adam Lambert.

,,Slow down tiger, I'm tired as much as you.'' Said Lucas…

,,Let's take a break before a really good song comes up and then we're going to have to show all these posers what really dancing is.'' He winked.

We went to the table… Nothing weird… I looked at Lucas… His eyes were like sparkly… He gave me a slash of that perfect smile…

,,You know there's the beach party next week and I was wondering…'' He said flirting… ,,Would you be my date for the party?''

When he said that my hear melted… My cheeks turned red… I was calm… then…

I just hugged him and gave him a long passionate kiss… When we broke the kiss in need of air I said:

,,That's a yes!''

,,Oh and one more question…'' He said, putting his hand on my shoulders: ,,Would you be my date thru life Kera?'' When he said that my heart skipped a beat…

,,Lucas! Yes!'' I hugged him so tight… I wanted to shout to everyone that Lucas is MINE now…

**Nate's P.O.V.**

Tonight was terrible… But terrible…

Not cause of the colors… But cause I lost the only person I cared about for the second time…

I mean everyone should have guessed that the girl I liked… was trying to hide she's a girl…Always doing stupid and dangerous stuff, dressing weird, acting like a bad boy… Yeah... I was in love with the sk8er girl… Emilia…

But I knew that was impossible… I did something in the past which changed my present and the future…

But looking at everyone, I tough how did they meet…

The nerds did it with a flower or rose, jocks did it by showing there muscles, nice little boys by writing poems… And me well… Emilia and me were never the storybook couple… Even the first time we meet was like a beginning of a bad movie…

_Flashback _

_It was summer, the period of love… Well at least to others. I never had a girlfriend… Why? That's the problem, I never knew why. Maybe love wasn't for me… __But to be honest I never really fell in love, never. This was my last year in middle school, I was on a vacation with my classmates in Zaostrog, Croatia. I knew the language good enough to order some food and ask is there a disco, other then that I had a better chance of understanding Chinese…_

_In the disco, like every other there were teens dancing, some drinking, flirting… And of course loud music which I didn't understand a word…_

_I walked around… danced a bit, had fun… Wile I was 'dancing' I heard a voice:_

_,,This is awesome!'' Shouted a girl in a blue sundress…_

_,,Oh man I love Zaostrog!'' But the girl that said that cough my eye…_

_She had long unequally cut brown hair, big purple eyes that cough my eye…_

_She looked so sweet, so innocent, so beautiful… but her clothes said a different story…_

_She wore a bit wide vanilla T-shirt that was short enough that I could see a bit of her stomach… wow! This girl had abs… She was wearing jean shorts, red converse and had a black __gangster_ _like hat on the back of her head like it was going to fall off and minute…_

_This girl was wiled, in a good way…_

_I heard the song and it went: _

''_Jer ona igra tako nenormalno dobro da moro sam da pitam na kojim je drogama! Ona kaže mi da nije probala! Kaže da joj trebam samo ja I alkohol! Njoj treba alkohol, I samo alkohol! Ona hoće alkohol…''_

_She did a street flip… but if went wrong and she fell._

_I ran over and was about to help her up when:_

_,,Dobro sam brate! Super. Samo daj sekundu.'' She said as she got up._

_,,Sorry but I didn't really understand you…'' I said, hoping that she understood me._

_,,Oh sorry then. I just tolled you that I'm ok bro.'' She said with a smile._

_,,Wow! I really need to learn the language.'' _

_,,Yeah, since you're in a country were they only speak Bosnian/Croatian/Serbian you really should learn the language.'' She said with a smile._

_,,So you from around here?''_

_,,No, actually, I live in the USA but I was born in Sarajevo. You?'' She told me with a big smile._

_,, USA. Jump City to be more precise.''_

_,,No way! My friend Rose lives in JC.''_

_,,Wow! So this your last year of middle school too?'' _

''_Yeah, but I'm moving to Jump City for High School.''_

''_No way! Which one?''_

''_Jump City High.''_

''_Well then I'll totally see you around.''_

''_Awesome!'' As she said that her phone rang, it was the song 'Do it like a dude' from Jessie J._

''_Sorry I have to take this.'' She said I smiled and she answered. I couldn't keep myself from listening to the conversation…''Yeah… Good, great so why do you need me?... I'm kind of in the middle of something… yeah I meet this guy… you sure?... promise you wont scare him away… ok I'll try… Cao!'' She finished the conversation and looked to me…_

''_So…'' I said._

''_Well my friends are going to the park and I was wondering would you come along?'' She said with a smile._

''_Yeah totally! Were?!'' _

''_Camp.'' She said…_

_I said yes and we left, I mean how bad can a camp be?!_

_- Later / In the camp –_

''_WTF is this place?!'' I said as we passed the camp and were in a little like ally… There were three boys and one girl there all dressed like gangsters…_

''_Is this the dude you told us about?'' One boy said she had a cigar in his mouth…_

''_He doesn't look tough. He's not even a gangster!'' Said another one with a cap over his head…_

''_I could take him down in a fight any day of the week!'' Said the girl, half of her head was shaved…_

''_Shut up idiots! If Em says he's cool then he's cool! Got it!'' Said the leader… ''What's your name punk?!'' _

''_Nate! And who the hell are you?!'' I said…_

''_I'm Kerim. This is Berin…'' He said pointing to the boy with the cigar…''This is Arman…'' Now pointing to the boy with the cap…''And this rock star is Hanna, Berin's girlfriend!'' Said the leader pointing to the girl._

''_Oh and I bet you already meet Em!'' He said pointing at the girl I was with, the crazy and weird girl that I felt like I belonged…_

''_Em?'' I asked._

''_Short for Emilia.'' She said smiling._

''_Hanna where's the money that grandma sent you?'' Asked Arman._

''_We spent it!'' Said Emilia._

''_On what please!?'' He said pissed off…_

''_Oh hoes and cocaine! What you gonna do now?!'' The two girls said in the same time, the guys started laughing, but Arman was pissed._

''_And please where are they now?!'' He said._

''_Well there's always cocaine, and I bet your face scared the hoes off!'' Emilia said and high fived the guys._

''_You two are worst then __politicians!'' He said that and we all started laughing._

''_Y NO UNDERSTAND SARCAZAM!'' Emilia said._

''_I forgot the money at home.'' Hanna said as she sat down on the ground. Emilia climbed on the tree and sat on a branch…_

''_Dude you smoke?!'' Berin asked me._

''_No! I don't!'' I said._

''_Wimp! Give me two honey!'' Hanna said as he lighted two cigars at once._

_The guys took cigar and smoked. Emilia just stood by and smiled._

''_Hey, want to play dare ya sucker?'' Emilia asked._

''_Totally! Let's go!'' Said Arman as they all got up and were about to leave…_

''_Where are you guys going?'' I asked Emilia._

''_To Arman's building. We always play Dare ya sucker in the hallway. You in or you out?!'' She said a bit cold._

''_I'm in! But WTF is Dare ya sucker?!''_

''_It's like truth or dare but no truth and the dares are stupid and the guys ct like there drunk and some serious shit.'' She said smiling and ran, and of course I ran after her…_

_- A wile later / At Arman's hallway –_

_We were playing for a wile now. The guys had hard core dares, and they made videos of the dares too. They acted drunk even tough they haven't drank anything…_

''_Em, I dare ya sucker to ring the door bell to my stupid neighbors and who ever opens the door first open the shaken coca-cola in there face.'' Said Berin._

''_That's all you got?! Peace of pie!'' She said as she went to the last door in the hallway… _

_She smiled and then she ran next to all the doors, pressing every doorbell, and knocking on every door. The guys laughed. _

_Then when she came back to us she took the coca-cola and waited, waited and bum!_

_An mad man of his 40s opened the door and was about to scream at us when Emilia opened the bottle and it 'exploded' all over the man…_

_All the other people that came out of there flats started to shout at us and call us names. But our first victim, the 40 year old man was now more mad then ever, he was as red as a peeper, you could see steam coming out of his ears… _

''_RUN! MAD __BUTCHER ON THE LOOSE!'' Hanna screamed as they all ran, but I didn't understand till I saw that big knife in the mans hand. I was frozen in place, not to mention that he was heading for me… But to my luck Emilia grabbed my hand and pulled my hand in a run, we were running 17 floors, wile the mad butcher was chasing us in his bunny slippers and house wear… _

_We ran to the streets still being chased. Emilia head for a restaurant… As we got close I just felt as something pulled my hand up, I felt that my feet didn't touch the ground and then I felt a pain in my stomach… Shutting my eyes from the impact I felt two hands hel me up, but up what?!_

_When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on a high concrete wall, next to Emilia who looked worried for me…_

_When I looked down I saw the crazy man trying to explain to the police why he ran inside a restaurant with a big knife… ''Those two kids are idiots! They have no home manners! They were raised my monkeys! That trouble making freak Emilia found another member for her gangster group! They all should be behind bars!'' The man was so funny as he tried to explain but the police didn't believe him…_

''_You're crazy! Like a lot!'' I said smiling to the girl… She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes sparkled bright as the stars in the night sky, her smile was so honest and warm that I didn't feel the cold, the summer breeze played with her hair, and yet again her eyes, more deep then the crystal blue see yet so bright like they were the only light in my life… I couldn't help but smile…_

''_Yeah I know. Paris says it's one of my best qualities.'' She said making a funny face, she pursed her lips and her big purple orbs were facing each other. She made me laugh… I could just stay here for days and look at her, and I never would get bored…_

''_So what's your story?'' She asked._

_That was the question in never was asked, and with that never answered… I wanted to make something up but the story just slipped out: '' Just a teenage trouble maker, not like yourself, but still… Has fake friends, never fell in love, being labeled as a freak for not being a jock and womanizer, rock and roll my life but not to bad in singing more popular hits and trying to have a good time… but that last thing I'm very shitty at.'' I said smiling at her._

''_Why?'' She asked._

''_No one to share the memories with, always alone… I'm still searching for that real crazy idiot I can't live without that I would call my best friend…'' I looked her straight in the eyes as I told her that…_

''_Well I have my 3 best friends, Paris, Rea and Revi. But non of them are the disaster types like me, Revi is an adventurer but with limits, Paris is safety girl and Rea is the dark one… Were all different but… were a family, we sometimes fight but we would give our lives for each other… And me well… I have no limits. Tomorrow I was thinking about going sky diving, but without the __parachute__ and into the see for a long swim… But it's not fun if your by yourself…'' When she told me that I couldn't resist to say:_

''_If you want that sounds fun, I'd really like to have a memory with a friend.'' _

''_You mean a new best friend dude.'' She said smiling, fishing my smile… Guess best friends are a beginning… I tough as we got down from the wall we were sitting one as we went to find our other friends and start preparing for tomorrow…_

_End of flashback _

I still couldn't believe that my best friend became my worst enemy…

**Cleo's P.O.V. **

Ok so this dance was pretty good, I was dancing a bit, I loved the was my simple red dress danced with my every turn… I was with Lily we were having a blast…

Lily told me about the enemy DJ: ''And he looked like he's so cool, but he's yet another poser. I mean he called me 'yellow skinned, long eyed girl' what an idiot. I think his name is Johnny. I mean what a stereotype name…'' Lily didn't shut up…

''You know that I love you, but why are you telling me this? Go tell him he's a jerk and get it over with.'' I told her but she looked confused a bit like she lost the words to say…

''I can't…''

''What?!'' I asked confused.

''I just… can't…'' She said looking at the floor…

''OMG! You like him?'' I asked shocked…

''No I don't! It's just I hate people like that and for some reason I really don't hate him.''

''You were just telling me how much you hate him.'' I told her.

''I'm trying to prove to myself that I hate him, and it would work if you didn't bring this shit up.'' She said a bit annoyed…

''You two loners having boyfriend trouble?'' Asked Kori.

''If only they had boyfriends!'' Said Kitten trying to look hot even tough she looked like an zombie with all that ruined make up and with that stained dress…

''Sorry for not being a slut.'' I said smiling at them.

''And what would that suppose to mean?!'' Kori asked mad…

''It means that we have two special songs for you two girls! One by Nicki Minaj 'Stupid Hoe' and one dedicated to all the girl you tried to put down, but that always get up cause there better then you bitches! So people, even tough if I do this, this will be our last school dance but I think that the reward of having these tow BEEP ashamed is much bigger then the cost. Who's with me?!'' Emilia said as she went on stage and took the mike and gave the brave speech. All the girls raised there hands and shouted:

''Yeah! Go for it! You go girl! Teach them a lesson!'' All girl shouted the same stuff…

''So lets get ready! Kitten and Kori: WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!'' She shouted and the music stared to play…

_This revenge was going to be sweet…_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<strong>

**First of all I want to say thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! And a big thank you to EMILY! You're the best! To all of my friends that are reading this and supporting me I'd like to say thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you! Oh and I'm so sorry for the late upload but I promise next chapter is really coming up soon, well actually I'm going to upload it on Saturday or Sunday cause of school… But thank you so much, hope you'll continue reading and I want you guys/girl to know that you're the bloody best reviewers I have ever seen! Thank you so much! This was chapter 18 'Destroyed by Drama' next chapter coming up really soon and thing are getting more and more interesting (or at least I hope so)…**

**Please review cause know that when you review you give me joy and hope and not to mention it only takes a minute!**

**So Read and Review!**

**R&R **

**You're the best and love ya!**

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile! **


	19. Forgotten? I think not

**Hey guys/girls! I know I'm totally late with the upload, but school, life, friends, family, love getting in the way... Oh and I have some great news: Maybe there's gonna be 'Sk8er Boy or Girl' book and a movie, it's a maybe till I finish it, but to all the authors that made the characeters I hope you're happy to hear that! I'm not braging people, just wanted you guys to know.**

**Oh and I've got inspiration for this chapter from my two girl friends Anesa (Paris) and Elma (Nina) hope you'll like this chapter, and know I'm gonna try and write more P.O.V.s from Emilia and Robin...**

**Oh and thank you everyone but a special thatnk you to: ****XLittleRedKnightX****, ****Juniper Night**** and of course ****13DeadSilence13****.**

**Now let's get this party started!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

,, text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R& R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R& R**

* * *

><p><strong> - School's Dance –<strong>

**Emilia's P.O.V.**

_''So lets get ready! Kitten and Kori: WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!'' _

The DJ played the song from Jessie J and all the girls sang along… you could see that anger and embarrassment on Kori's and Kitten's faces.

They gave me dead glares wile everyone was singing…

''Totally not fair! She's some kind of nice girl? She's just bullying us cause we're so perfect!'' Kitten tried to defend herself but no use honey, finally everyone showed there hate for them… The song was towards the end, but…

_I can only imagine what would Nate and Revange do now… _And with my toughs like magic I just heard Nate shout behind my back on the wooden stage: ''Em, what's out, cake in 69 o'clock!''

I ducked quickly enough for the piece of chocolate cake with strawberry pink frosting that was gonna be served later tonight missed me and hit kitten in the ugly, plastic face. We all froze, Kitten was shocked she madly moved the chunk of cake that was left hole from the impact and move it from her face to reveal true anger and surprise…

''What the Hell! WHO DARED TO THROW THIS PICE OF SHIT AT ME?!'' She said screaming with anger, her hair had cake in it, her dress was ruined, and only the place near her eyes was clear of the strawberry frosting…

''Bitch! Who's Laughing Now?!'' Said a totally proud Kera that stood pointing her finger and laughing with Lucas and a hole other bunch of teens at Kitten. Not only was Kitten mad now she was shamed, uncertain and angry… She looked mad at Kera, wile Kera only showed her the middle finger and laughed.

Kitten marched at Kera and was about to slap her but thankfully Lucas stood in front of her and garbed her flying hand and pushed her that she fell on Kori.

''How dare you, you, you, you… c**t! I wish you just got raped! Go die already!'' The angry, caked faced girl shouted wile crocodile tears were falling from her eyes and ruining her make-up: ''That goes for ALL OF YOU IDIOTS!'' she had an anger attack…

Nate got off the stage were he threw that piece from and looked at Kitten and Kori with satisfaction.

''You! YOU DID THIS! GO DIE YOU… YOU… YOU F**K**G C**T! I HOPE YOU AND ALL YOUR FAMILY DIES!'' She shouted with all her voice at Nate…

''What did you just say bitch?! What?! You bitch said what?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU STUPID HOE?!'' I shouted at her… No one talks to my best- former best friend like that! I tough as I was about to run and strangle her but Nate pulled me by my arm… ''Stop! She's not even worth it, I'm not even worth it!'' He said.

''Oh I know you to good, you're now just gonna act like you don't even care, but you're actually dying on the inside! I never even touched her, but I'm not gonna take it anymore, I'm gonna let her know what I think about that bitch and hoe she is!''

As I said that he let go of my arm, he knew me to well, he knew I needed to do this, not only for me but for all the teens that she made feel like shit…

''I have only one thing to say to you…'' I said as I stared at her, I could see the fear in her eyes… I could see her every drip of sweat, every nerve, her every lip bite, her every fist making and unmaking… she was scared as hell and I knew why… I knew I couldn't really hurt her, even tough I wanted to kill her now, but this time I'm not gonna hold back as much as well… since the day I got here… Tonight was gonna be different… Tonight I wouldn't be in my room curled, my knees touching my chest and thinking how things could have been different if I told everything that was on my mind, how close to perfect my life would have been, how I wouldn't be fighting and thinking to kill myself and get it over with, not having a wish to kill either someone else or myself… No, tonight I would sleep peacefully, and worry about the stuff that came with my doing tomorrow… She was looking at me like never before, and then it just happened.

'SLAP!' I just **slapped her across the hole face**, her face turned 90° if not more, her hair was tuning around, her eyes shut closed, her lips twisted, her hands quickly covering her face not to let them see the five fingered red mark across her face, you could hear her cry and sob, and her tears that slid to her chin and feel on the ground… She was in pain, but not in that much pain that she has cost others… This was what she deserved… I all happened so fast but her reaction was like played in slow-motion in front of my eyes, and honestly I enjoyed seeing her suffer…

And as I watched her only 2 words escaped my mouth, so thin but strong, a powerful whisper, so slowly said, so simple but so hurtful: ''f**k off'' And with that the almost silence, ruined by her crying, was over…

Now everyone was looking at me scared, horrified, I get some of the boys even shitted in there pants. I looked at Nate who was smiling, one of his 'I'm so proud of you' smiles, one of his adorable ones. Kera and Blaire were high-fiving each other, Paris was surprised, Robin looked at me mad, Raven just looked at the ground with a small smile… Some more surprised then others…

Kitten still cried, but thank God, I really didn't care. I looked at everyone, and said:

''Well my guess is that this will be our last party so DJ crank up the music! Enjoy everyone, well except Kitten and Kori of course. Goodnight!''

Thankfully the DJ lined to me, or things would have been even more awkward… I just got my black leather jacket and was about to leave unnoticed, but of course someone got in the way, and this time it was Robin.

''Hey Emilia where are you going it's only 9pm.'' Robin said in a sweet tone, looking at his wristwatch.

''9PM?! OMG! I'm late! Great now I'm gonna miss the beginning! Oh I better hurry!'' I said as I grabbed my sk8board and ran towards the school door…

''Late for what?!'' Robin shouted enough that I could hear him.

''The Big Game!'' I said opening the door and getting on my sk8board and sk8ing to my far away house…

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, that troublemaking idiot actually had the guts to slap her, guess the surprise's never end. Speaking of surprise's, I couldn't remember when I last whore a dress, probably when Rose took us all shopping in Paris, worst time ever… But it really felt good to get out of the house, stop reading the same books for the 5th time, hearing stupid blabbering… To be honest it wasn't my first time to be in a room filled with people, of be with friends, or just be in a big group, but it's been almost two years since I felt like this… Like I wasn't alone, like I could forget my troubles, at least a little wile… But why? Why was this night so different from others?...

''Hey, Raven. So you having fun?'' And at that moment the answer appeared, it wasn't the night, it was the person I was spending the night with… It was Robin, with his pure smile, whit like snow, hair black as ravens feathers, eyes deep as the sea and blue as the sky that we would always share… His tone, his style, his pride, his everything… Something happened that night, for the first time in almost two years now I've felt less alone and that I could finally trust again…

But sadly, I knew it was too good to be true, I'm an idiot for even thinking that. After this party, after tonight, we'll be just strangers, two people that danced on a school party and talked, nothing more, but hopefully nothing less… But at least, we will always share the same sky and breathe the same air… and for now that's enough. 'Cause for now just the memory of those eyes and smile will be enough to give me a reason to get up every morning… There was something special in his eyes…

**Blaire's P.O.V.**

- On the street -

''Taxi!'' I shouted, standing next to the street that was 3 minutes away from our school, I stood there and waved my hand wile feeling the harsh spring wind on my cheeks…My eyes were like frozen, from the tears that they let go tonight, my lips still shaking from the words said, my hands grabbing the fabric of my light pink/peach dress just cause my hands felt so empty not that I let go of Dan's hand…

I just couldn't believe what he did… Am I really that bad in choosing guys?! Oh I don't know who I hate more him or myself, I mean I'm the one who fell for his acts and lies… I just wanted to get home!

Seeing that there were no cars passing by, I sat down on the concrete, next to the street, hopefully some car would hit me and put me out of my misery…

But I spoke to soon. Two motorcycle lights and that dangerous sound of an engine stopped infront of me totally blinding me…

''Dan if it's you, I don't care, we're over. Keep your excuses to yourself.'' I said putting my hand on my forehead, trying to see if it was Dan or someone else, maybe a killer that would do me a huge favor by killing me…

''You wish it was Dan!'' And as I hear that I regretted everything, now I really wished it was Dan or some crazy killer… Anyone but him! And as he said those words, the lights went off and I could hear him getting off his motorcycle and coming towards me…

''I actually wish a rapist or killer stopped in front of me but no, it had to be you…'' I said, I hated him… Well not like a person, well maybe yes I did, but I actually hated him ways, his doings and what he did to one of my best friends… Let's be clear he never did anything to me, but he hurt my best friend and I was just wondering why haven't I killed him yet…

''Guess you're unlucky tonight.'' He said with a smile, a smile my friend couldn't resist, but a smile I hated…

''What do you want? Nate!''

- A hour later / At Emilia's apartment -

**Emilia's P.O.V.**

''Spahić! Spahić! Go Emire! GO! YEAH!'' I shouted so high that I tough the windows would break… I was sitting in my apartment, on the sofa, watching the big game. And what big game you ask, well Bosnia VS Greece, soccer/football or whatever you call it and my favorite football player, Emir Spahić, just gave a goal for Bosnia! Oh I knocked my bowl of pop-corn seeing as I was jumping on the sofa hugging and squeezing my blue pillow… Oh mean I miss home…

Finally it was the half-time, and I could finally go get a refill and more snacks. As I was heading for the kitchen – 'Ding Dong!'- someone rings my bell…

''For chocolates sakes, it better be someone bringing me a pizza!'' I said as I walked up the door, as I opened it I just froze…

On my door stood my former best friend, the one that turned his back on me not so long ago, the one person that would knew I would be watching the game and the only person stupid enough to bring me a McDonald's happy meal… yes, of course that person was Nate.

''Hey, so you gonna invite me in or do I have to go and get you a pizza too?'' He said wile raising on of his eyebrows and biting his lip a bit…

''If you got me a Coca-Cola then you're more then welcome.'' I said with a smile as I took the McDonald's food and went to the kitchen to put them on the table, being followed my Nate of course.

''So who's winning?!'' He asked as he took a seat.

''Bosnia of course you twat.'' I said with a smile s I was getting the little hamburgers out…

''Nice PJ-s. Shame you can't go to school like that, or half of the guys would have an heart attack.'' He said with a idiot smile.

Then I just realized what was I wearing… My Superman blue, large and long T-shirt, my red night shorts and white knee socks… I hated him… _Stay calm_ were the words that were played in my mind…

''Well it's not like I'm in Sarajevo, so after the game I go driving through the city, with the open roof top, holding the flag of B&H and singing the national song… I'm just stuck here, eating McDonald's, missing the whole thing wile my friends and family are dancing some weird dances home…But what can you do, I deserved it for listening to you and Paris.'' I said as I got my food and left for the living room, leaving a confused Nate.

As I sat down I was changing channels, trying to see if there was anything good to watch for the half time, anything. I just really didn't want to talk to Nate…

''I like that wall... That's a really nice wall…'' He said staring at the wall where the LCD Tv was…

On that wall were my memories, my wishes, my dreams… on that wall were the photos and pictures… A big picture of me and my little brother Emin, who passed away last year due to cancer… That pic told a big story, a story about an irresponsible older sister, that spent her time doing stupid stuff that would never mean anything wile her little sweet brother was waiting for her to get home and go outside and teach him how to sk8board or play basketball, or even take him to the pool or outside for a picnic… This boy was so innocent, with his chocolate big brown eyes that every girl wanted to eat, his clumsy smile with separated teeth, his messy hair cause he hated to brush it and most of all his love for wearing his big sisters T-shirts…

And next to that pic, smaller pictures of Paris and me, Raven, even a lot of pictures with Nate, and on of my favorites now, the one when Revenge was holding me up and didn't let me down, I was shouting and laughing at him wile he just ignored me and smiled. Also a pic of my mum and me, it was my first pic even, it was taken on the day I was born, my mum looked so happy and so young, well she was a teen mum… Yes my mum had me at 16, which isn't something to be proud of but I really am cause my mum was only a little older then me and she raised me all by herself, she had to give up her life and dreams for me and that's one of the reason why I do truly love her, even tough after what happened to Emin we don't talk no more, I just don't know what to say…

''Lost in memory land again?'' Nate asked me. He was worried… He knew my history and my past, he was one of those rear people who had every right to judge me, and I tough he wouldn't but it's my fault for expecting something that big, that's why I don't expect anything anymore…

''Yeah, I guess so…'' I said, I lost my true smile when I lost my brother, and all the pain and sorrow I felt, well it was all well hidden by my fake, bug smile, the smile I promised my brother to never have, but things change and I can't show people the weight of the world on my shoulder, my friend and family crises that only grow older and stronger… I can't show that I don't feel strong no more…

''Emin would want you to make your and his dreams come true…'' Those words from Nate's mouth gave me even more weight, ''…Tell me I'm wrong.''

''He would, it's just… I can't… I'm not strong enough…'' The words were escaping my heart and my mouth…

''No! You can, you just wont!'' Nate shouted at me, which was a surprise to me, but hurt enough to break me… _What happened to the strong and caring Emilia… When did she die?! _With those toughs, tears slowly filled my eyes, my breathing became very heavy, I felt weak, I felt broken… but for some reason I didn't feel alone…

And then, everything changed, as I felt two warm hands on my shoulders, a warm breath on my neck and one of those hands wrapped itself around my waist, it was a hug from the back, a one I could see coming, and the other hand that slowly wiped away the tears from my cheeks and rested on my cheek, close enough to my mouth to feel my I guess cold breath…

''It's ok. When it hurts so much that you can't breathe, that's when you know you're still alive.'' And with those words I felt strong again, cause I knew they were said my a person who did care and did love me… ''Now listen here, you are not week, you are a fighter and you wanna know why?'' He asked as he tuned my head making me face his eyes…

''…why?...''

'' To get up in the morning only to know that you will have to face another obstacle takes strength. To smile when the only thing you want to do is cry takes bravery. To act happy & laugh when you know that times are at their worst takes courage. To be joyous when the only good news is the best of the bad news takes support. To be there & help others through the roughest times in life takes love. So just take me by the hand, and don't say another word…'' As he said that, my heart melted, my eyes cried with joy… but most of all that long lost true smile was seen on my face for the first time in a long wile… I had that feeling of love and safety, the one I had, before he stabbed me in the heart, but maybe my best friend was just hidden inside all this time. I swore I'm gonna make him see the day light, but not gonna make the same mistake like before, this time I'm following my brain not my heart cause it's broken and needs more time to heal… Even tough I don't feel friendship for Nate, that's what I'm gonna give him… I don't feel friendship for him, or that kind of love, this love was more strong, it was something I felt a long time ago but now just stronger and truer… Who knows, maybe it'll pass…

**Nina's P.O.V.**

''Bro! Come here for cakes sakes!'' I shouted enough for my brother to hear me. I know brothers and sisters don't get along, but me and my bro are a totally different story, I can proudly say he's my hero.

For now I'm sitting on my beg with my laptop in my lap, on fb, going through my newsfeed, looking at how my friends are having a great time, wile I'm stuck at home. And the worst part is that my older brother is going to his friends house and is gonna spend the night there, and of course there are gonna be more boys and it's gonna be like a real boy sleepover, and yet again my mum lets him go to sleepovers but when Nina asks, noooo, Nina has to study for tests, and has to work hard if she even wants to go to a party this week. And my big bro Garry, get's to do anything he wants. Sometimes I'm so jealous of him.

''What's wrong sis? Trying to pick a movie for tonight.'' My bro said as he leaned on the open door that led to my room…

''I was just wondering, will Leo be there? And did he and that plastic Barbie hook up?''

''First of all you need to get out more, and yes he'll be at Joes place tonight and no he's still single, it's kind of hard to replace you I guess.'' He winked at me and smiled. ''So what you got there?'' He asked as he sat next to me on my bed.

''Oh just checking fb, you know, nothing special.'' I said with a fake smile.

''Yeah, it's clear you're not obsessed with Leo, that's why you're checking his fb profile every 20 seconds!'' He said in a sarcastic tone.

''I am NOT obsessed with him.'' I said calmly.

''So you wouldn't kill this girl who just posted him a heart?''

''WHAT?! WHO?!'' I said as I quickly checked his profile, again. And no hearts were found, my bro just made a fool of me, again…

''Told you, you are obsessed!'' He told me with a 'I just made you look stupid' smile.

''OK, Love Doctor, if you're that good in romance where's your girlfriend then?''

''Very funny. But seriously you have to let him go.'' He told me, he was playing the caring older brother, that he actually is.

''I know, it's just so hard…'' I said.

''I don't get why is it that hard. Didn't you date him for fun?'' He asked me. Even tough he was my older brother, and even tough he was smarter then half of the guys I now, he's still a guy and I have to draw everything out for him. ''Mind explaining?'' He said as he shut my laptop.

''Ok, well yeah, when he told me he liked me and that stuff I had no feeling what so ever, but I tough it could be fun so I said that I liked him back. So we were dating for a month or so, and we got really close, I was falling for him but of course I had no idea of that. And then on the 1st of April I sent him a text message we're breaking up as a joke but he got it the wrong way, and the other day the girls told him that I just went out with him to make him look bad, and then we broke up and we'll I can't say he hates me but we're not that close anymore. So there you have it the whole story, and please try to remember.'' I told my bro what happened, it actually happened almost a year ago, but I still haven't got over it… I was cured up, my bro looked at me a bit sad but also a bit confused and mad.

But after a wile my brother had a idiot smile on his face, the smile he has whenever he has a stupid plan or is gonna joke with me…

''Garry take that stupid look of your face right now.'' I told him.

He just smile till he said: ''Finally I have a better love life then my sister! Yes!''

''I can't believe you're one of the smartest and most popular boys in school.'' I said.

''Well thanks to you, winter white princes Leo is one of the popular boys now.'' Said Garry as he lied on the bed.

''Winter white princes?! You know you're Russian too.'' I said as I raised an eyebrow: ''But really, before Leo and I dated it was like 'Hey you remember Leo?', 'wait what, who's Leo?' 'That kid that sat in math class with Nina or Amy' 'Oh him, actually no'. That was every conversation before we dated and now if you don't know his surname you're an outcast, you're not in the trend, you are a loser… And why? Just cause Leo dated me!'' I knew I was right, if it wasn't for me no one would ever remember Leo Porter, not one persone.

''Well he better thank Nina Petrovski for that. Now come on I said I would bring the movie help me chose one and then call Amy or someone and have a girl talk with her. Ok?''

''Ok!'' I said as I hugged my big bro, we bout got on our feet and went to his room to find a good movie for him to bring at the boys 'sleepover' as I like to call it, hehehe.

- A hour later –

Finally my brother left the building and I can cry my eyes out with peace…

The first thing I did was get my phone, I was gonna call someone and have a chat, a nice, long chat that my parents will chase me all over Jump City when they get the bill, but non the less… I tough about calling Amy but no, she's a drama queen to be honest, I tough about more people and one very special person came in mind… I dialed the number and waited for an answer…

_Please answer, please…_ Were the words stuck in my brain. Then finally an answer…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp; R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp; R<strong>

**So how was it? Bad? Good? OK? You tell me. And really please review because it only takes a minute and you give ma hope and happiness!**

**PS: Bosnia won 3:1! Greece lost! Yeah Bitches! **

**So I know it took me forever to upload but life just get's in the way… So I hope you're not mad cause it's short but I'm gonna upload one more chapter tonight hopefully, cause I guess you're all sick of waiting… But to make it still a bit interesting here are some question you may as yourself:**

**What happened at the party?! What happened when Blair met Nate on the street? What did Nate do to hurt Emilia? Is Emilia in love with Nate? What's gonna happen with Kitten and Kori? Who did Nina call? Will Paris ever forgive Taylor? Will Dan really move to the UK?! Am I getting boring with these questions? – If you wanna find out then read chapter 20 'Past Meets Future'**

**Love you guys/girl!**

**R&R**

**Read and Review!**

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile **


End file.
